KP in Starfighter
by Aero Tendo
Summary: What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the PossibleStoppable team? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the last starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the Possible-Stoppable team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 1: The Game**

Kim smiles as her boyfriend and lifelong best friend opens up the Christmas gift. She had to call in a favor to even be able to beat the Christmas Day release of the new Starfighter Returns game he had been obsessing about ever since he had heard about it.

Ron's eyes grow as wide as saucers as he sees the game within his eyes while Rufus just faints in joy. He looks at his girlfriend with teary eyes and says, "This... This is awesome! How did you get a unreleased copy of a game that wasn't supposed to come out until **today?**"

Kim says, "It was no big, I simply called in a favor or two. I knew you really wanted this game more than anything because of how badical you said it was."

Ron wipes at his tears and says tearfully and happily, "Not nearly as badically awesome as my girlfriend." He suddenly hugs Kim and gives her a quick kiss on the lips before he says, "Thanks KP"

Kim blushes and says, "You're welcome Ron." as she fingers the heart-shaped locket that had small diamonds around the trim. It wasn't the expense that Kim was most happy about, but the very fact that within it were pictures of the two of them taken from the Prom and Pre-K were inside it. For Kim, it was an incredibly sweet and thoughtful gift that showed her that he had seen both as big beginnings in their lives together.

Suddenly Mr. Possible shouts up, "Kim! Ron! Come on down! We're about to start!" before the twins shout, "Yeah! You two can play kissy-face later!"

Kim's cheeks suddenly went red as her eyes seemed to light up in fire before she shouts, "Tweebs!" She runs downstairs with Ron chuckling as he says to himself, "Aw, but I like playing kissy-face with Kim..."

**(A month later)**

Kim and Ron were playing the Starfighter game together, with Kim being the pilot and Ron being the gunner. Together with their natural talents, they were kicking some serious butt and almost to the end of the game with the highest score ever recorded!

Kim says excitedly, "Ron! We're almost there!" with Ron shouting, "Yeah! Let's do it KP!" in his excitement.

With Kim's excellent piloting skills, she maneuvers Ron around a squad that, if Ron had been using the game's pilot, would have been destroyed with. She manages fly straight up in such a way that Ron got a excellent view of his targets and blows up the enemies with some laser blasts!

Kim says, "Good shot Ron!" before Ron grins and says, "I couldn't do it without your super piloting KP!" This makes her smile before she does a barrel roll to avoid some laser fire.

Ron fires two missiles to take care of ones shooting at them and then suddenly... It loomed on Kim's big screen TV, the mega-boss ship! Both knew that if they could destroy it, a feat no other gamer had yet to accomplish. Then they could win the game!

After sharing a smile at each other, remembering that they were Team Possible, and if they could save the world on an constant basis. Then they could beat this mega tough boss ship!

Kim concentrates as the ship starts an impressive hail of fire at the single ship, all missing while Ron somehow was able to know exactly during Kim's maniac moves when he would be able to get clean shots at the huge ship.

Neither knew exactly where the weak spot was, but Wade had been able to find out the weak spots on the old ship so they thought to try there. However, they quickly discover that those old weak spots had been removed and weapons put in their place.

Kim notices something odd about the ship as she passes closely over it. There was a place that had off-colored armor, which reminded her of how one of the superfreaks had thought one time that by hiding something in plain site it would help keep them from noticing. Fortunately the villain hadn't counted on Ron's natural ability to accidentally discover hiding places.

Kim flies back to take another look and before she could even tell Ron her suspicions, Ron says, "That looks weird..." and blasts at the very same spot she'd noticed moments before!

The armor flies away to reveal the weak spot that could destroy the ship! With both Kim and Ron working together as a team, they avoid the ship's attempts to destroy them first but Ron was able to get a solid lock and moments later, two missiles and four lasers struck the ship, causing it to start blowing up!

As Kim turns the ship around, a image pops up of the head bad guy and he says, "You have not seen the last of me Starfighters! I shall have my revenge!" The image fizzes out and a few moments later the entire ship spectularlly explodes!

Kim and Ron both cry out, "YES!" in stereo before Ron says, "Jinx! You owe me a kiss!" which is something that ever since they'd become a couple; they had taken to doing with Ron being quicker on the calls than Kim. She didn't mind, because she always gave what she owed to Ron almost always immediately.

As Kim and Ron share a loving kiss, a new image pops up on the screen along with the huge words that read, "Congratulations Starfighters! Team Possible has beaten evil!" They turn to smile at the screen, as they were glad that they could name their team in the game.

The new image, one of being whom they both assumed was the head alien of the Starfighters suddenly starts to say, "Congratulations Kim Possible! That was amazing piloting!" with the eyes somehow then turning to where Ron sat and he says, "That was some incredible shooting! The best ever!" The guy smiles as he somehow seems to look exactly at where Kim and Ron both are and says, "Team Possible, you two have done what no one else on your planet has done yet! Not only have you both earned the highest score **ever** in the history of the Starfighters and beaten even, but you both have done it faster than anyone alone, or as a team!"

Ron says, "KP, does this game rock or what? It sounds like he's _really_ talking to us!"

Kim felt a little weird as she thought that perhaps the game was being a bit _too_ realistic. It felt as if somehow the guy was really addressing the two of them. She gave it the benefit of a doubt though because after all, it was just a game...right? She says with voice just a little unsure, "Yeah, it really rocks Ron..."

The guy on the screen says, "Your scores have been recorded and a representative will be sent to contact you two to congratulate you both for achieving what was thought to be impossible."

Ron smiles with pride as he says, "Hey, check our team name! Nothing's impossible for us!"

The guy on the screen seems to grin a bit _too_ realistically, as if he had heard Ron's response somehow before he disappears and the screen changes to show the words "THE END?" with the credits below it scrolling upwards.

Ron turns to his girlfriend and says, "Boo-yah Kim! We did it! Thank you for playing with me! I knew you could after how radical you were fighting all those zombies!"

Kim blushes under the high compliment and while she still didn't get most games, she had to admit that playing a team game with her Ron had been incredibly fun and it allowed her to spend a lot of time with him that normally would have been lost due to him playing the game alone. She says, "Thanks Ron. Hey, what do you say that to celebrate we go to Bueno Nacho?"

Ron grins and says, "You read my mind Kim." with Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket to say, "Cheese!"

The two of them get up from their spots on the floor and leave the house just before credits disappear and the game starts to act funny. Playing back everything Kim and Ron had done in the game at hyperspeed.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you like this story so far! I've always wondered that had happened after the movie The Last Starfighter ended and so... here is my answer to it! A KP/Last Starfighter crossover! What do you think of it so far? Was it believable? Were the chars IC? Does anyone remember the name of the bad guy who slipped out at the end? Thanks for reading and I hope you'll drop me a review! As usual, all your throughts, ideas, suggestions, hints, help and coffee mugs with my name on it are always appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: Recruiting

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the last starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 2: Recruiting**

Kim was driving Ron home in her spanking cool car after having thoroughly enjoyed their time at Bueno Nacho together.

Kim was still smiling as remembered how nice the kiss she had shared with Ron just as they were getting ready to leave had been. She could still feel his lips upon hers and after a glance at Ron to see if he was looking, licks her lips to see if she could still taste the cheesy nachos he'd been eating.

Ron says, "Hey Kim?" which breaks her out of it and causing her to blush as she wonders if Ron caught her.

Kim says, "Yes Ron?"

Ron says, "Were you expecting company today?"

Kim slows down as she notices an odd looking car that resembled a De Lorean, was parked outside the front of her house. She says, "No and both my parents are working a bit late tonight." She thinks, "Darn, I was hoping to get to kiss Ron more. Now, I have to deal with whoever's showed up. I just hope it isn't a mission."

Kim pulls up to her driveway and parks so that the two of them can get out of and see who the mysterious visitor was.

A window rolls down smoothly and a male voice says, "Excuse me you two, but would either of you know where I could find the people who beat the Starfighter game?"

Kim raises an eyebrow as she remembers the game saying something about someone contacting them. She hadn't expected the game to mean it literally. She says, "Yes, you're looking at the them. We beat the game together."

The mysterious voice says in a pleased way, "Really! That's great! I have come to visit the both of you."

Ron says, "Excuse me mysterious voice, but what do you want with us?"

The door on the driver's side opens up and a man pops up. He was wearing an old hat that looked like it came from the 80's and he had an infectious smile on his face that disarmed Ron but put Kim on her guard as she never trusted people with that kind of smile.

The man says, "Hi there! I am Centauri, the creator of the game that the two of you beat. I must say, I was quite impressed with the scores I saw too!"

Ron chuckles and rubs the back of his head as he says, "Heh-heh, I don't like to brag but I was blasting those bad guys pretty good!" He then turns to Kim and smiles proudly at her as he says, "But I couldn't have done any of that without Kim's awesome flying! I don't think I could have made it through if hadn't been her badical moves!"

Kim smiles at Ron as she blushes, "Aw, thank you Ron… but it was no big. The pilots in the game were so predictable."

Centauri thinks, "She thought they were predictable? Just who IS this girl?" He says, "You two must have been in sync with each other to do as well as you did in the game."

Ron smiles and says, "I should hope so. We've known each other since Pre-K, fight the superfreaks that want to rule the world all the time, and…he smiles bigger we're a couple. So yeah, it is easy to be in rock when you have Kim Possible by your side."

Kim blushes and says, "Thank you Ron, but I couldn't have saved the world or beat the game without you."

Centauri thinks, "Ok, so not only do they have the skills but they appear to really like each other just like Alex and Maggie. Perfect! If I bring them up together, I can avoid all the drama that happened because Alex was separated from Maggie." He glances into the backseat of his car and then thinks, "Still, I better use these latest Simuloids so that no one will miss them and Xur will go after them instead of the real Kim and Ron."

Centauri says, "I have two associates who would love to meet the two of you. Then we can go to my office and we can chat about the reward you two will get for defeating the game with the fastest and highest scores ever!"

Centauri says, "Come on out please Alex and Maggie." He thinks, "Thankfully these latest ones are a lot more improved over the one I used with Alex back then. I could have them morph into pictures but they won't sound human until they come into contact with the people they are going to morph into."

Ron watches as a guy with brown hair steps out of the car and it was weird the way he looked with his eyes at them. It was as if he didn't know quite what to do with the way they looked. He then notices as a woman steps out next and she has long brown hair that was somewhere between Kim's and Shego's in length but it was hard for Ron to tell since her hair was so curly.

Centauri never changes his smile as he says, "Kim and Ron, I'd like you to meet Alex and Maggie. Please shake hands and then we can get started."

Kim and Ron look at each other but other than the whole situation being weird, they really didn't have a reason not to be friendly.

The two of them walk around the car and shake hands with their counterparts, as Ron shakes hands with Alex and Kim shakes hands with Maggie. Both of them notice a mild buzz as if there was a small shock to their hands but it wasn't exactly painful enough to cause them to let go.

Centauri smiles and says, "Come now, I'll take you to my office and we can discuss the reward you two are getting."

Kim says suspiciously as the Alex and Maggie walk off, "What kind of reward are you talking about? I don't remember hearing anything about that with the game."

Centauri says, "Of course not my dear! That's because I hadn't expected to get anyone to beat the game as quickly as you two have and with such high scores!" He opens the car door and says, "Lets sit down and I'll tell you all about what my company plans on doing!"

Ron looks inside the car and says, "Oh cool! Look KP! He's got videogames in his car!" He climbs into the back seat of the car and picks up what appears to be a joystick.

Kim rolls her eyes and sighs before she says, "Fine, but don't think you're off the hook so easily." She then climbs into the back seat after her boyfriend.

Centauri gets into the front seat and starts up the car as he says, "Now, for the reward! You two are going to enjoy fame and fortune like you've never imagined before!" He then steps on the gas, sending the car forward at an impressive rate.

Kim says, "Where are we going?" as Ron says, "Oooh! Look Kim! He's got the original Starfighter game in here!"

Centauri's smile slips for a second as he says, "He is easily distracted isn't he?"

Kim says, "Yeah, he's still got a lot of that child-like quality in him but I love him."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks KP!" before he kisses her on the cheek, causing her to blush a little for a few moments as the car picks up even more speed than before.

Kim looks out the window and says, "I think you're going way above the speed limit here. You better just pull over and let us out."

Centauri says, "Don't you worry! You're going to love it! Just love it where I'm taking you!" A window begins to roll up between the front and back seats. He then says, "You two better strap in, it gets a little rough from here."

Ron says, "Kim? What's going on? Where are we going?" He had finally ignored the videogame and noticed that they were going at extremely high speeds.

Kim says, "I don't know Ron, but I have a feeling we better listen and strap in."

Ron nods and the two of them begin to strap in just moments before Centauri drives off the road and launches up into the air! There is a moment of freefall, to which both Kim and Ron were more than familiar with as the 'car' suddenly begins to transform!

The wheels on the car lift up and into the car's body before a door slides into place to protect them even as the back of the car where the bumper and license plate rested shift and open like two doors so that engines could start to ignite. With only a brief false start, the engines flare to life and suddenly provide more than enough thrust to counter the freefall state Kim and Ron had found themselves in.

The car rockets upwards towards the sky and Kim shouts, "Centauri, or whoever you are! Take us back right now!"

Centauri looks back with a smile and says, "Don't you worry! You're in the best of hands with Centauri! Trust me!"

The car flies right up into space and as Centauri adjusts the car's heading, both teens get a good view of the planet Earth floating below them. Even though both had seen Earth from space more than once, there was something different about seeing it as passengers while in a spacecar.

Ron says to Kim, "KP, wherever we're going… I'm glad you're with me."

Kim smiles softly at Ron as she reaches over and takes his hand before she says, "Same here Ron…"

They continue to hold each other's hands as the spacecar turns away from Earth and where if they thought they'd been moving fast before… they were shocked to discover the car kicked into some sort of hyperdrive that made them go even faster! The light show going on outside the car attested to that.

Rufus wakes up and peeks out of Ron's pocket to see what was going on. He takes just one look at the scary light show going on through the car window and he squeaks before diving back into Ron's pocket.

After a few minutes of traveling through the light show, the spacecar seems to start to slow down until it the lights disappear and normal stars reappear.

Ron looks around but he doesn't see any sign of Earth around and says, "KP, where are we now? I don't see Earth!"

Centauri says, "Don't you fret M'boy! You're at the best place to be in the universe! What you two will do here will help ensure that Earth survives Xur's newest attack."

Kim says, "Wait a second. That's all just a videogame… isn't it?"

Centauri ignores them and picks up a communicator from the dashboard. He takes off his facemask, which had a translator for speaking in any Earth language, and as the two teens watch in shock as the human-now-alien begins to speak in a strange tongue for a minute.

Centauri puts his mask back on, regaining the illusion of being human before he turns his head back and says rather proudly, "Welcome to the Star League you two! I know I can expect big things from the two of you!"

Centauri turns back to pilot the spacecar even as Kim says to Ron, "This can't all be real… Can it Ron?"

Ron says with fear in his voice, "I don't know… but I don't wanna end up as a meal for an alien!"

Kim says, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know that right Ron? Besides, I doubt that he brought us out here to eat us."

Ron says, "What do you think is going to happen Kim? Do you think he was serious about flying us to the Star League? Just like in that videogame?"

Kim looks out to see stars for a moment and says, "I don't know Ron, but no matter what. Let's stick together ok?"

Ron nods as he says more confidently, "You got it Kim!"

Centauri says, "That's what I like to hear! That's the kind of teamwork it'll take to defeat Xur and the Armada!" He flies in the spacecar to land at some kind of landing strip where it transforms back into the car just as quickly as it had transformed into the spacecar.

Centauri parks his car and gets out of it before he says, "Come on out. Don't worry! You're perfectly safe here! You two are going to be in a Gunstar! Doesn't that excite you?"

Kim and Ron say in stereo, "Are you nuts?" before Kim giggles and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" with Ron in a whiny voice says, "Aw man…"

Centauri says, "Come on kids, there is much to see and much to do!" as he starts to walk off towards a corridor.

The two follow him before Kim says, "Wait a minute! We didn't agree to any of this! How can you just kidnap us and take us to another planet!? We have friends and family who'll worry about us!"

Centauri says, "Not to worry, they won't ever even know that either of you are missing!"

Ron says, "Dude! I think they'll notice when we don't show up for supper! Hello!"

As the three of them reach the outfitting room, he says, "Oh, not to worry! Your family will still see you both for supper."

Kim says, "So… after all this you'll be taking us back right away until we're needed?"

Centauri turns and pushes Kim and Ron onto a treadmill before he says, "Not at all! You know those two people you met? They are simuloids that we call Beta Units! They are designed to copy you and your memories so they'll know how to act around your people. They are so much better these days than when I originally did all this." He smiles and says, "So there is no reason to worry! I've got everything covered!"

The two of them just stare at Centauri, stunned as they think in stereo, "Is he nuts? That's impossible!" before the treadmill takes them out of sight and a wall comes down, blocking them from heading back.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you liked this chapter. It had that clever little character, Centauri in it and he is up to his old tricks once again! Lol! The Beta Units have improved since Alex's time(1984) but they're not perfect! So, what did you think of Centauri? Did I do him justice? Did you like how Kim was able to surprise Centauri with her comment about the piloting skills of the Ko-Dan fighters?(or is it Koh-Dan?) What did you all think of the way Kim and Ron behaved in this chapter? Did you like the touch of having the original Starfighter game being in the car as the 'lure' for Ron? What did you think of how Kim and Ron were there for each other even as they faced the unknown? Any guesses as to what will happen next for them? I hope that you will all enjoy the next chapter! As always, all thoughts, ideas, ratings, ravings, suggestions, and the scores from when YOU play the Last Starfighter game from RogueSynapse(downloadable), and more are always welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3: Suit Sitch

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 3: Suit Sitch**

Kim and Ron continue down the treadmill before they stop where come to see an alien that looked somewhat like a grouchy elf-like human but every bit as tall as them.

The alien takes one look and turns to the side, grabbing something that was earth-colored brown before tossing it to them. He then presses a button that begins the treadmill moving.

Kim and Ron check out the brown stuff and quickly realize that they were alien spacesuits that just happened to be the right size for them!

Kim says, "Hey wait! I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding!" as she heads back up the treadmill.

The grumpy alien stops the treadmill and almost knocks down both Kim and Ron from the sudden jolt.

Kim says, "That's better, now I think there is a problem here. You see this alien named Centauri…" She stops as the alien says something but his tone of voice suggested it was more of a curse. She began to wonder how she would ever be able to talk to anyone if there was a communications gap?

The alien presses a button and two things swing out quickly to press something at just behind their ear before they could react.

The alien says, "Now what is it that you need? I'm a very busy man!"

Ron says, "Hey! I can understand you!"

The alien says, "Yes, apparently someone forgot to give you the universal translators! You will now be able to talk to and understand any language. Now if that's all, goodbye!"

Kim says, "Wait! We were brought here against our wills by Centauri!"

The alien hisses at the sound of Centauri's name before he says, "Centauri! I should have known he was up to his old tricks again! Don't you worry, I will see to him!" He presses another button and the floor starts to move, causing Ron to whine, "Aw, I wanna get off this ride!"

The alien says, "Now go to the end! I will find you later! You are holding up the processing of the others!"

Kim and Ron didn't see anywhere else to go, but at least it seemed that someone was finally listening to them, which gave them hope that they'd be returned home.

The corridor isn't much longer and it eventually drops them off into a very, very large room that seemed to be bustling with activity! Aliens of every size, shape and color seemed to be moving about in the room doing all sorts of things.

Not far from where they were, a portion of the room had apparently been cordoned off with a lot of seats. There, they saw a bunch of aliens wearing the same kind of uniforms that they had been given.

After a quick look at each other, Kim and Ron nod together and walk up to the others, hoping to get some answers finally.

The first alien they come across was a tentacled creature that Ron angers when he accidentally steps on one of its tentacles that was on the ground.

Ron says, "Sorry! I didn't see what… whatever that was on the ground." As he backs off while Kim takes point in case the alien tried to do anything.

Just then Ron backs up right into the back of a tall alien wearing one of the suits that he and Kim and been given. He turns and looks up at the taller alien who also turns with a bit of a scowl on his face.

Ron fearfully says, "This would be so cool, if it wasn't going to hurt…"

The scowling alien blinks and says, "You're not allowed back here, only gunners and pilots…" He stops as soon as he sees the uniform in Ron's arms.

Kim grabs Ron by the shoulder and pulls him back as she says, "Ron! Get back!" before she slips into a defensive martial arts stance.

The alien says, "Whoa there! I mean no harm! I especially would never harm a gunner for a Gunstar!"

Kim relaxes her defenses but not completely and she wasn't about to until she knew more what the tall, brown-shelled alien before her was talking about. She says, "How do you know that? Who are you? And just where are we?"

The taller alien seems to frown somehow as he says, "I recognized the uniform and yours marks you as the same as myself, a pilot for the Gunstar." He takes off his glove and offers to shake it before he says, "I had no idea that humans were being allowed again to fight against Xur."

Kim relaxes her defensive position, letting her hands drop completely as she says, "Xur? You mean as in the videogame Xur?"

The alien nods and says, "Yes, but what do you mean by videogame?" He stops to think before he says, "Wait a minute… this sounds like something Centauri once pulled."

Ron points a finger at the alien as he says, "Yes! That's who brought us here! Centauri!"

Kim says, "Do you know him? We are trying to get back home."

The alien says, "Oh, I know him quite well. He was the one who gave me my best friend, the Star League our greatest champion, and I'm proud to say that he was my gunner in the Gunstar that which finally defeated Xur and the Ko-Dan the first time all those years ago."

Ron says, "So… what kind of alien was he? Was he like you?"

Kim shakes her head as she says, "Ron, what he's saying is that his gunner was a human being, like us!"

Ron's eyes go wide as he says, "What? No way! This is so cool! Earth had a champion and we defeated the bad guys! This is so cool!"

The alien says, "If Centauri's involved in this mess, then most likely he went behind the backs of Alex and Maggie to get you two involved." He harrumphs before he says, "First things, first… What are your names and where did you come from on Earth?"

Ron says, "I'm Ron Stoppable, and this beautiful girlfriend of mine is Kim Possible! We come from Middleton, USA."

Kim smiles with warm cheeks as she thinks, "Ron called me his beautiful girlfriend to a strange alien when he didn't have to… He is so sweet sometimes." She leans over and kisses him on the lips just briefly. She sees the confusion but also the happiness upon his face for the kiss before she says, "That's for calling me beautiful, Ron."

The alien starts to laugh in an odd way before he says, "You two remind me of Alex and Maggie when they first got here. Ah, it is so nice to see love in these serious times." He makes a fist and pats his chest before he says, "I am Grig, 1st class pilot of the Gunstar Hope."

Kim says, "Pleased to meet you Grig, now about our situation…"

Grig says, "This is all highly irregular, you see because Xur has managed to rebuild and come back with a greater threat than he was nearly 20 years ago."

Ron says, "You mean that 20 year old Starfighter game was real?"

Grig nods before he says, "Yes, that original game was how Centauri came to recruit Alex and save the galaxy from Xur and the Ko-Dan Armada."

Suddenly on the largest viewscreen, an image of a somewhat bald alien with white hair, a goatee and a scar on the right side of his face shaped like a lightning bolt appears.

Grig gasps as he says, "It is Xur!"

Kim and Ron both turn their heads to the large viewscreen as Xur says, "Hello Star League! I am broadcasting this to all of Rylos so that all will know that their rightful ruler is going to soon come home!"

There is quiet murmuring from everyone in the room, which Kim can hear the fear in from everyone nearby.

Kim thinks, "This guy is..." Her thoughts are interrupted as Ron says, "KP, this guy is miles of bad road! Heed my words!" She nods in agreement with Ron as she had learned that when it came to calling people "Bad road", he had always been right.

Xur laughs maniacally before he says, "As I thought, there is none among you brace enough to challenge me and my new fleet of armadas."

Before any more murmurs can begin a woman walks out, causing a hush to fall over crowd. She walks up to a place that Kim guessed was usually used for addressing everyone in the room.

Kim is surprised to see the very same woman that she'd met not too long ago on Earth. She thinks, "No... not the same. The other was so shy and quiet. This one is full of strength and is angry at the alien on the screen. Even though they look alike, their attitudes are completely different." She turns to whisper, not sure how good Grig's hearing was but took a chance anyway, "Grig... Who is that woman?"

Grigs says at almost the same level of whisper, "She is Maggie, wife of my friend Alex and in charge of this base."

Kim returns her eyes to Maggie as she thinks, "I can believe it."

Maggie points at the image of Xur and says, "Wasn't it enough that you got that scar in our last run in? Are you truly stupid enough to try again to take on the Star League? We are stronger than ever!"

Xur scowls as he says, "Maggie..." He brings his hand up to almost touch the scar on his face before he says, "You and other humans like you will be the first among the races I destroy. You and your family have proved too much of an annoyance in the past."

Xur steps up so that his scarred face fills the screen and says, "I shall take great pleasure in destroying you in front of your precious Alex before moving on to destroy his Earth while he watches."

Kim and Ron glance at each other, knowing that they shared the same thought. They couldn't go home now or they might not live long enough to enough life before Xur destroyed their planet. While they were both certain that their planet would fight its destruction, they had already seen technology far above anything that existed on their and it would end up being a futile effort at best.

Maggie shouts at Xur, "Alex has defeated you before and he will again! You are only setting yourself up for another defeat! Our Star League is strong!"

At those words, every alien around Kim and Ron started to cheer and chant loudly, "Star League! Star League!" until Xur shouts loudly, "ENOUGH!" He becomes a large, floating hologram from the neck up as he says, "I know that all those years ago I was foolish enough to believe that I could have won with only _one_ armada but this time I have enough firepower to finish off every Gunstar in your base! I **_will_** be victorious and there is no possible way you will win!"

Xur's floating head looks downward as he says, "Not even if Alex himself leads the Star League, do you possibly stand a _chance_ in defeating me!" He begins laughing before the hologram ceases to exist.

Grig turns to Kim and Ron after that and says, "I suppose you'll want to head back to Earth now? There is still a chance we'll win and Earth will be safe."

Grig had expected the same reaction that Alex had given after facing Xur for the first time all those years ago. However as he looked at their faces, he could see the very same strength and determination that Alex and Maggie had developed and was happily surprised when Kim says, "No! I am staying to fight this guy! There is still a chance this guy could get through and if he thinks you guys don't stand a chance, he doesn't know my motto!"

Ron steps up to her side, standing shoulder to shoulder as he says, "Where Kim goes, I go! We are a team! We can't possibly lose because her motto is "Anything is possible for a Possible, which she is!"

Grig beams with happiness and pride at the two humans before him and thinks, "If humans are like this now, maybe they are mature enough to join!"

Kim grins at Ron by her side as she says, "Are you ready to save the galaxy Ron?" Ron grins right back at her as he says, "Just call me Ron Step-up-able, because I am ready to step up from saving the world to the galaxy Kim!"

Grigs does a wheezing-like kind of laugh before he reaches out and pats then a bit hard on their shoulders as he says, "Fantastic! This is the kind of attitude I like to see! Looks like Centauri has chosen well!"

He turns and says, "Come! I'll introduce you to your Commander of the base. I think it'll be good for her to see another human." He starts to walk off with Kim and Ron following behind him while a pair of suspicious eyes follow them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you liked this chapter! What did you think of alien from the conveyor line? What did you think the way Kim protected Ron from the aliens? Did you like Ron's classic line? Did you recognize Grig before I introduced him by name? What do you think of Grig? What did you think of the introduction of Xur? What do you think of Maggie? What do you think of the suspicious eyes? What do think will happen when Maggie the Commander of the Star League Base (quite a step up from what she was on Earth, wouldn't you say?) meets Kim and Ron? Did you like how instead of being frightened by Xur, KP and Ron stepped up to the challenge? As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, praises, cool airplanes, ideas for a Bday party(Mine is coming up on the 27th) and more are always welcome as usual! 


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 4: First Impressions**

Kim was alert enough to notice the eyes that followed them and they didn't feel like friendly eyes but she also knew that to others, _she_ was the alien so she was willing to give some leeway but she mentally took a note of the one who watched them.

Grig continues to lead on, not seeming to notice the eyes watching them and it wasn't long before he stops at the stairs that Maggie was coming down on. He waits until she is more than halfway down before he says, "Maggie!" in a very friendly, jovial voice.

Maggie looks up and the change from the hard, serious face into a happy one was almost instant before she skips down the remaining steps to where he was and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She hangs down from him before he can lean down enough to set her down on her feet.

Maggie says, "Griggy! It is so good to see your scaly face here! When did you get here?"

Grig laughs in the same wheezing kind of way before he says, "I just got here! I was looking for you when Xur made that broadcast."

Maggie's smiling face soured as she says with an edge in her voice, "Xur... I really thought we'd seen the last of him the time we gave him that scar. I should have known that evil like his isn't so easily defeated."

Grig says, "Nevertheless, you did a great job up there and I'm very proud of you. I know that Alex was too since that was a broadcast to everyone."

Maggie smiles a little as she says, "Thanks Grig, I really appreciate hearing that."

Grig chuckles and says, "Anytime my friend. Anytime." He then remembers that Kim and Ron were standing behind him, waiting for an introduction.

Grig says, "Maggie, I would like to introduce you to some new recruits and some people I think will become good friends."

Maggie says, "I'm sure if you like them Grig, I will just love these new recruits because despite what I said up there. We can use all the help we can get."

Grig steps back and to the side to reveal Kim and Ron standing there as he says, "I am pleased to introduce you to our newest gunner and pilot crew, Ron Stepupable and Kim Possible!"

Ron says, "Uh... that's actually Ron Stoppable, I was joking you know when I asked KP to call me that."

Grig's face falls for a moment before he says, "Oh, I'm sorry... I'll try to keep it right from now on."

Ron waves his hand, "Don't worry, at least you remember my name. Most of the time I'm either Ron, Loser, or 'that guy with Kim'."

Kim looks at Maggie and despite Grig's assurances, she could tell Maggie was anything BUT pleased to see the two of them!

Grig chuckles, "Well I'm very good at remembering names. So whatever you want to be called is what I'll call you."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks, you can just call me Ron, that's what my friends do."

Maggie suddenly nearly shouts, "What is all this Grig? What is the meaning of this?"

Grig takes a half-step back in surprise as he says, "I… don't understand? I thought you'd be pleased to see other humans from Earth such as yourself joining the fight against Xur?"

Maggie's face goes red as she says, "I smell Centauri's hand in all this! He's gone and kidnapped them I bet just like he did my Alex!"

Grig says, "Calm down Maggie, these two brave humans actually _want_ to fight Xur!"

Maggie looks directly at Kim and says, "If you knew what I've suffered with Xur, you would be running and screaming…"

Kim crosses her arms, surprising Maggie with the calmness and strength in her eyes as she says, "I _SO_ don't do the running and screaming bit. I am Kim Possible, and I can do anything!"

Maggie continues to stare hard at Kim, waiting for her to crack or show any sign of weakness but either Kim was really good at bluffing or she truly believed in what she just said. Either way, she thought the girl was crazy to want to go up against Xur.

Maggie says, "I can't believe that Centauri actually found two people from Earth who are foolish enough to try to take on Xur…" She turns to Grig and then says, "Ok, but I don't expect Alex to be any more happy than I am."

Ron says, "Hey, we'll show Xur who's boss! KP and I got the highest score ever in the history of the Star League at almost 2 billion points!"

Total silence followed at those who'd heard Ron's words. It was only a moment into the silence before he says, "What? KP and I worked really hard together to earn that score!"

Maggie turns to look closely at Kim and then Ron before she says to him, "What was the _exact_ score?"

Ron says proudly, "1,789,999,999 points! I did it with the help my most badical girlfriend helping me!"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thank you, that is so sweet of you Ron." She leans over and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek close to the lips.

Maggie frowns before she turns to Grig and says in an almost flat voice, "See to it that they get suited up and given proper orientation. I have to go talk to Alex." She walks off, leaving Kim and Ron to wonder what was going on.

Grig says, "Did you _really_ get that score?" To Ron with a stunned expression on his brown-shelled face.

Ron nods as he smiles, "Yep! And what a battle it was! KP and I knocked the stuffing out all those fighters with our most awesome moves and then we destroyed the big boss ship!"

Grig says, "How many times did it take you to do that?"

Ron looks at Kim with a raised eyebrow before he looks back at Grig and says, "Only once. It was pretty easy actually once we found the weak spot."

Grig looks at Kim and says, "Is he joking? Please tell me he is!"

Kim shakes her head, "No, sorry…" She wonders what the big deal was as they'd found harder weak spots in robots and other stuff they had to battle.

Grig shakes his head in amazement before he thinks, "Xur, if you think Alex and I are your only things to worry about… I have a feeling you're greatly underestimating these two."

Grig says, "Come with me you two and I'll show you where to get dressed as I explain a few things that you should know about your scores and achievements…"

_(Elsewhere in the Rylos Base)_

Maggie was facing a screen and on the other end of it was her husband, Alex the love of her life and best friend.

Maggie says, "Alex! These two got a higher score than you ever have and they don't look any older than our children!"

Alex says, "We weren't any older than them when I signed up to join the Star League you know."

Maggie shouts, "That is beside the point! I don't care how good their scores are but there is no way they could have the experience needed to fight evil on a scale this large! They could get really hurt or worse!"

Alex exhales for a minute as he scratches behind a ear which pulls back some of the hair to reveal a small scar he had gotten in one of the battle with Xur to keep Rylos safe.

Maggie remembers how Alex had gotten it because Xur had tried to pay him back just after the big defeat and before the wedding. She had always known that Alex was the one for her. Otherwise she wouldn't have found the courage to leave the trailer park and head into the scary unknown with Alex and Grig.

Maggie fingers her gold wedding ring absentmindedly as she remembers the wedding. It seemed as if all of Rylos had showed up to watch even though very few people had been invited. It still amazed her, after 23 years of being together that so many aliens could work together to form such a strong force of good against evil and she was very proud to be a part of that which she knew she never would have been able to become if she hadn't left for the stars…no, she corrected herself. She reached for the stars and she found welcoming arms to reach back.

Alex says, "I know Maggie, and if you want to send them back to Earth… Well, that's your right as the Commander of the base, but I think we're going to need all the help we can get against this new threat of Xur's."

Maggie looks down for a second before she looks up and says, "I know. Not many others know about what you found out and I just pray to God that somehow…"

Alex raises his hand, showing the golden ring with the small diamonds within it, shining brightly as the day they had gotten married. He smiles softly and says, "I know, I feel the same way but even if he should attempt it. I have faith that we can stop him. We have prepared long and hard to make sure that everyone we know will survive."

Maggie smiles softly as she briefly nods before she says, "Yes… I know. I just don't want to lose you or anyone else I care about Alex. Grams… she wouldn't want me to be sad but…"

Alex says, "I know, I miss her too."

Maggie looks at Alex and can see just looking at his eyes that he genuinely meant his words. She knew that getting Grams and the other friends from the trailer park that knew about the Star League to come up for the wedding had been hard but she was glad because she had never seen the old woman look so proud and happy of Maggie as she did just then so when she passed on eventually of old age…

Maggie sighs for a short moment before she says, "Thank you Alex, and now isn't the time to be dwelling on the past and I should be focusing on the now."

Alex smiles at Maggie and says, "That's my Maggie, always been the smart one in the family."

Maggie laughs and says, "If I'm so smart, then why did it take me so long to marry you?"

Alex chuckles and says, "Hey, we all have our faults… just like a certain person I know who likes to sing in the shower, badly…"

Maggie's cheeks flush for a second before she grins and says, "Couldn't be any worse than the time you tried to celebrate the 4th of July on here and accidentally had all of Rylos scrambling because they thought Xur was attacking…"

Alex holds up both hands as he says, "Whoa! I know when to concede defeat! You will!" He is grinning as he says that, telling her that such playful banter was having an effect on him.

Maggie shares the grin with him before she says, "Good to know I have such a wise player… I guess this means I get to choose the reward?"

Alex chuckles and says, "If you feel that's fair."

Maggie smiles and says, "I do… I'll let you know later when you get home."

Alex nods and says, "Ok, I shouldn't be gone for much longer."

Maggie says, "Oh, and I guess there's enough room on Rylos for another pair of humans. I can think of some people who would be happy to see more humans on Rylos anyway." She smiles at Alex, knowing that he gets her hint.

Alex chuckles and nods, "Yeah, just make sure that they have an less shocking experience than our first time here."

Maggie looks to the side in thought as she says, "Somehow… I don't think we'll have to worry about them much. I get the feeling that those two have already seen a lot. Especially Kim, she didn't back down from me and was used to Grig's appearance so quickly."

Alex says, "Do you think she's seen other aliens before?"

Maggie shakes her head and says, "No… I think that she and that guy have already encountered their fair share of so many strange things that aside from the initial shock… they get over it quickly enough."

Alex frowns in thought before he says, "I think I'm going to cut this a little shorter if I can. I want to meet this pair that has seen so many strange things that they can just shrug off meeting a base full of aliens like that."

Maggie nods, "How about I invite them to dinner? It'll give us all a chance to get to know each other without them feeling like we're trying to interrogate them."

Alex smiles and says, "Oh? Planning on making your specialty?"

Maggie smiles big as she says, "Only if you plan on being home in time to eat it."

Alex chuckles and says, "In that case, expect me home for supper!"

Maggie thinks, "Yes! Alex will be home soon!" She says, "Very well and then after our guests leave, you and I can talk about that reward I want."

Alex grins, "I could never deny my lady her fair heart's desire or reward."

Maggie giggles and says, "Safe journey my fair knight, and I shall see you at suppertime."

Alex smiles and says, "See you then, I've got to go now if I plan on getting back in time."

Maggie nods and says, "I love you Alex!"

Alex says, "I love you too Mags" before the connection terminates, leaving Maggie alone.

Maggie thinks happily, "Those two don't know it, but I owe them a thanks! I'm getting Alex back early! Yes!" She can't help but let a smile escape a little as she walks out of the secure communications room and so she begins to plan all that she needs to do to get supper ready even as she passes aliens who take note that their Commander seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got to see more of Alex and Maggie. What do you think of them? Do they seem like a good married couple? What do you think of the conversation Alex and Maggie had? What do you think of the history I've shown you so far? What do you think of Kim and Ron in this chapter? Were they IC enough? The Ron Step-up-able I got from one of the new KP episodes, can anyone tell me which one it is from? G I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews I've received so far for this story. I am also pleased that so many people remember the movie fondly. I hope that I will continue to write a story that all of you feel is worthy of being a Last Starfighter story. As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, fond movie memories, names you'd come up for your Gunstar if actually had one, and more are always welcome! 


	5. Chapter 5: Planets

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 5: Planets**

_(Meanwhile on Earth…)_

The Beta Units for Kim and Ron just finished transforming under the bed sheets within Kim's bedroom. The two Beta's pull down the sheets completely as they open their new eyes for the first time as they plan to go get their clothes that they knew existed in the room in thanks to the memories they had gotten from the real Kim and Ron.

The silence that followed could have filled a stadium. Even though they were both still Beta units, they had also gained almost all of the memories that Kim and Ron had in the long-term section of the brain and remembered nothing for the memories in the short-term section. This included the part where the Beta's had crawled into bed together to complete their transformations.

Still, the strength of the human memories overrode the Beta's original personalities before they both screamed at the shock of suddenly seeing each other totally naked! Nothing was left to hide! The two Beta's were reacting exactly as if the real Kim and Ron would have if they'd awoken in that situation because at that moment, they might as well have been Kim and Ron!

Beta-Kim pulls the blankets up hard towards her body and over her breasts, trying to cover as much as she could of her private parts on instinct while Beta-Ron leaps out of the bed and says, "I'm sorry Kim! I… I didn't mean to see you naked just now! I mean I didn't see anything!"

Beta-Kim says, "Are you sure Ron?" as she remembers her quite vividly thanks to the enhancements that she got as a Beta exactly how Ron looked in the buff and blushes quite red.

Beta-Ron nods vigorously up and down even though he could still see all of Kim's naked glory before his closed eyes. He says, "Even if I saw anything, which I'm not saying I did… as your boyfriend I know the rules! I couldn't say I saw anything…"

Beta-Ron could hear the bed sheets moving and was incredibly tempted to look but also knew that if he made the slightest gesture to look, he would be in even bigger trouble than he was now. He finally hears her say, "Ok… I'm clear now. Go get dressed before my parents show up and get the wrong idea!"

Beta-Ron gulps and dashes over to the drawer that contained a back up of Ron's clothes should any ever get ruined on a mission. He finds the usual mission clothes in bulk and just some underwear and a shirt, the pants were missing so he gulps softly and changes into his mission clothes.

As soon as Beta-Ron was dressed, the core being that was the Beta being kicks in and he blinks as he remembers what had just happened. He says in Ron's voice, "Hey Beta-Kim… Did we just…"

Beta-Kim steps our behind the screen with her clothes on and says, "Just act like the real Kim and Ron for a few seconds? Yeah."

Beta-Ron says, "I can tell this is going to be fun…" His voice was flat, showing that he thought it would truly be the opposite.

Beta-Kim says, "Tell me about it, if we are expected to do even half what these people do… I'm going to ask Centauri for hazard pay."

Beta-Ron nods and says, "Same here."

_(Meanwhile on Rylos)_

Maggie was humming in the kitchen as she cooked when the doorbell rang. Normally it was more of a chime on the planet but she had insisted on installing that little Earth touch in her own home.

Maggie brushes her hands off as she shouts "Coming!"

She walks up to the door and opens the door to see Kim and Ron standing there in their normal Earth clothes that they arrived in.

Maggie says, "Welcome Kim! Welcome Ron! I am so glad that you two accepted my invitation."

Ron says, "Well… we didn't really know if we could eat alien food so when…" He shuts up when Kim elbows him suddenly.

Kim gives Ron a "Shut up look" that Maggie knew all too well before Kim smiles pleasantly and says, "What we mean is that we couldn't very well refuse our first home cooked meal on an alien planet."

Maggie nods and says, "Come on in, won't you please?" As she walks in with the two teens following she says, "Oh, and don't worry about what Ron said. While it is true that most of the alien foods looks weird and even totally disgusting, it is all fit for human consumption."

Kim says as she reaches the Dining Room table and says, "You sure seem to know a lot about this planet. How long have you been here?"

Maggie turns her head to look at them and says, "Please wait here. I have to check my food." She walks into the adjoining kitchen and is relieved that the food hasn't burnt. She returns to the teens and says, "Now where were we… Oh, yes. I've been here for about 23 years Kim."

Kim nearly falls out of her chair in shock before she says, "You've been here for that long? As what? A prisoner?"

Maggie laughs and says, "No! You've got the wrong idea! My husband, Alex and I came out here all those years ago to help these people because they were being threatened by a much younger, and unscarred Xur back then."

Maggie places her hands upon the backs of the chair in front of her as she remembers the very nice greeting from so many people when she got to the planet. She smiles softly and says, "You see… Alex was the only surviving Starfighter after Xur's initial attack upon the very base you arrived in and Grig was the only surviving Navigator as he was called back then."

Maggie looks at Kim and Ron before she says, "Before you two came out here, I checked on your scores with Centauri and I hate to say this… but you two are better than Alex and Grig were on their best day."

She sighs for a moment before she says, "We're talking about the two people who are probably the single-handed saviors for all of Rylos and all the other peaceful races that exist with in harmony with this planet."

Kim and Ron could only just sit in silence as they take in her words before Kim says, "We're not here to replace your husband and Grig if that's what you're worried about. In fact, we didn't even have any say in whether or not we wanted to come here."

Maggie nods and says, "I know, I got the whole story from Centauri. I even let him keep his finder's fee which, as the Commander of the base was well within my rights to take from him."

Ron raises a hand and says, "Question…" Maggie says, "Yes? What is it?" Ron says, "You look very familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Kim frowns as she says, "Ron! We met her earlier in the base!"

Ron waves his hands frantically as he says, "No! No! I mean before that!"

Kim says, "You're right Ron…"

Maggie smirks as she says, "Oh you mean Centauri's Beta Units?"

Ron loudly says, "Exactly! Um…er… what's a Beta Unit again? Could you cover it for her sake? I mean I already kinda know…"

Maggie giggles as she sees Kim frown and thinks, "They make such a cute couple." She says, "Very well… Beta units are what you'd call robots or a simuloid that requires something to mimic. They can copy the outer appearance of you or me for example but have none of the memories or even able to sound like anyone for traveling purposes."

Maggie shakes her head, "Centauri mentioned Beta units but he didn't say he had copied our image. I guess it makes sense ours is the easiest human look to come by." She angrily thinks, "I'm going to have a **long** talk with Centauri about using our images for **_anything_**."

Kim says, "What is the purpose of a Beta unit?"

Maggie says, "Well, they are for the lack of a better explanation. Decoys for important people. They can act, look, and sound like the original thing. The really expensive ones can even almost smell exactly like the real thing. Only by touching them or going through a Beta Reader can you program them and once that happens they will require time to morph into whoever they touch with most of the memories from the host person."

Kim's eyes go wide as she says, "So… there's a clone of Ron and I running around on Earth?"

Maggie shakes her head, "No, it isn't a true clone."

Ron whines as he says, "Aw man! I hate it when they cut corners!"

Maggie smiles at Ron's silliness for a moment and says, "No, I mean Beta's are robots. Not clones. They just will look and have your memories but they will have a core personality all of their own. They can and will act exactly like the person you are, much like how you would act like someone you know very well."

Kim says, "Would these Beta's have the same skills as us since they have the same knowledge?"

Maggie shakes her head and says, "No, and that's why we don't use them to copy our gunners or pilots. They would know all the technical data on how to pilot them and all the tatics but they wouldn't have the skill to handle the ships."

Both Kim and Ron suddenly understand before they turn their heads towards each other and say in stereo, "Uh-Oh!"

_(On Planet Roh-Dur)_

Xur slams his fist down hard, causing all the others in the room to jump or flinch. No one in the room liked to see Xur when he got like this because it usually meant bad news.

Xur growls, "That Maggie shall pay for her words! The both of them shall pay dearly and by the time I'm done, all humans will know my wrath!"

One of the men sitting at the table says "Yes M'lord, and every creature in the galaxy shall bow down to your will as the rightful rulers."

Xur slowly grins in such a pleased but evil way as he turns to the alien who'd spoken and says, "You're absolutely right Shi'ng." He stands up and paces a little as he says, "Still, too many plans have been ruined by those insufferable humans. They are a pest to my natural order for things and I will wipe them out in person."

Xur spins to face everyone and says, "And to add insult just before my plans can come to fruitition, they recruit two **new** humans to serve the Star League!"

One of the others at the table, a blue-skinned alien says, "Not to sound insulting, but what can one more gunner or pilot do against us? We have amassed enough ships and firepower to destroy all the Gunstars a hundred times over."

Xur scowls as he says, "Have you so easily forgotten already?" He picks up a mace that had been resting by his chair and slams it hard onto the table, cracking the surface with the top of it pointed at the alien. He shouts, "IT WAS A SINGLE, LOWLY HUMAN WHO DESTROYED MY ARMADA THE FIRST TIME I ENCOUNERED ONE!"

The alien says, "But that was because you underestimated his cowardly tactics. It won't ever happen again. You are much too smart to fall for such tricks again."

Xur smiles darkly as he says, "Yes, Bit-Tussien, I am but I don't **_like_** humans! Any new humans should be eradicated immediately!"

Bit-Tussien bows his head and says, "It shall be done, I swear on my life. Those two have seen the last days of their life on Rylos."

Xur presses a button on the mace and a long blade suddenly lances out from the tip to stop just shy of a critical juncture on his neck. He says slowly, with a scary calmness, "Yes… I believe you will succeed. Or it will be _your_ last day that you see on Roh-Dur."

Bit-Tussien doesn't even move or say a word until Xur retracts the blade back into his mace and pulls it back to place it back by his side. He says, "I won't fail you Xur. I know the price of failure."

Xur nods as he steeples his fingers before his face and says, "See that you don't… you've served me well so far. I would hate to see you not get the promotion you would get if you succeed."

Bit-Tussien slowly grins as he says, "Those to are as good as dead, Lord Xur." He gets up and leaves the room to start the arrangements for the destruction of the latest human recruits for the Star League. He thinks, "When I succeed, even Sh'ing will have to acknowledge my skill and worth as a rival."

Xur says after Bit-Tussien leaves with same kind of casualness one might have for ordering lunch, "Now… Are there any other people that need eliminating before we begin talk about the planets we need to wipe out when I take my rightful rule?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter? What did you think of the Beta's ahem awakening? After remembering how the original Beta's transformed and them being in front of Kim's house... I decided they naturally would go to the one private, comfortable place to transform. What did you think of what happened on Rylos with Kim, Ron and Maggie? I think their thoughts were justified, wouldn't you agree? lol! As the planet, who's to say that is or isn't the Ko-Dan's home planet? What do you think of Xur and his Generals? It doesn't look good for Kim and Ron does it? Will history repeat itself with the Betas? Thoughts please. As usual all suggestions, ideas, thoughts, in-depth stuff, impressions of the Collector's Edtion of "The Last Starfighter" movie, and more are welcome. 


	6. Chapter 6: More

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 6: More**

_**(On Earth)**_

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron were just leaving Kim's house with the knowledge that they each had to be somewhere or it would raise suspicions among the people who knew them best.

Beta-Kim was off to do one of the many things she normally over scheduled herself to do while Beta-Ron was off to Felix's house to play Zombie Basher IV with Felix.

Beta-Ron arrives at the house without incident and he greets Felix in the usual manner, which was normal for Ron, "Hey Felix! Are you ready for some Zombie bashing?"

Felix grins and says, "Sure thing Ron!"

Felix moves backwards to let his friend end and says, "Are you ready for another defeat Ron?"

Beta-Ron laughs and says, "Oh-ho! I have a feeling that it'll be you who is tasting the sting of defeat this time!"

Felix chuckles and says, "Sure Ron... We'll see." He knew that Ron was actually as good as he was but Ron's greatest problem was focus and the little jibes helped spur Ron's focus for at least a little while. He just wished that there was a way to keep Ron's focus for much longer.

The two pick up their remotes and begin to play for a while with Beta-Ron actually beating Felix 3 out of 5 times for a change!

Felix smiles at the end and says, "Great job Ron! You were really slaying them today!"

Beta-Ron chuckles and says, "Thanks Felix, I've been trying to practice more!"

Felix thinks, "Sure thing Ron. I bet you were just more focused although...it does seem kind of strange that some of the moves you made were totally unlike you." He thinks for a few more seconds before he thinks, "He probably picked up those moves from somewhere. Maybe he has a cheat code sheet?"

Felix wouldn't admit it to his friend but even he used a cheat sheet to plow through some of the levels but this time, even _with_ their help Ron was reacting faster than he'd ever seen him react in the game.

Felix touches a control on his chair and cyber-robotic arms come out to open the pizza box that was sitting by them for a slice of pizza. He jokingly says, "You and Rufus better get all the pizza before I eat it all!"

Beta-Ron says, "Is that a challenge? Because the Rondo will accept it!" Inwardly he thinks, "Oh crap! I don't have Rufus with me! The original must still have him! I hope he doesn't realize that I don't have Rufus with me."

Felix takes a few bites just as Beta-Ron starts to eat as well before he notices that Rufus had yet to appear for a slice of the extra-cheese slices that he had ordered just for Rufus. He inwardly chuckles at how the pizza delivery place was getting used to him ordering a 3 way pizza with his toppings, Ron's toppings and the extra-extra cheese part for their gaming sessions.

Felix says, "Hey Ron, Where's Rufus?" causing Beta-Ron to think, "Ohhh, Zerifixag!" as he temporarily slips into his original alien language for cursing.

_**(Back on Rylos)**_

Maggie says, "Well, it looks like it'll be just us for dinner until the rest come. Since I don't want the food to grow cold, would you two like to start eating now?"

Ron says, "You bet! I'm starving!" with Rufus suddenly popping his head out and squeaking, "Food! Yum!"

Kim says, "I could wait a little, and so could you and Rufus. Right...?"

Ron pouts slightly along with Rufus mimicking Ron as he says, "Yeah... I guess I could wait too..."

Maggie's eyes had nearly popped out when she saw Rufus pop out of his pocket like that! She says, "What... What IS that?"

Ron smiles as he lifts the naked mole rat out of his pocket and says, "This is Rufus, he's my best buddy and part of the team."

Maggie says, "You have a n-naked _rat_ as a partner?" She had never liked rats on Earth and having lived on Rylos for so long where such things didn't exist, she had thought she would never see their kind again.

Ron rubs the bald head of Rufus as he says, "He's a naked mole rat and he's more like family than a pet. Isn't that right Kim?"

Kim smiles softly at Ron and says, "Yes Ron, he is just like family." She then leans over and kisses Ron on the lips before she says, "Just like you are very close to being like family to me too Ron."

Maggie thinks, "She wants to marry Ron... how sweet." before Rufus gives Kim a hug, making Maggie shudder a little in revulsion as she couldn't imagine anyone getting so friendly with a rat. She says, "How can a rat be like... family?"

Ron says, "Rufus isn't a rat, he's a naked mole rat. Big diff!"

Maggie sternly says, "How is he different from a rat except that he's naked?"

Kim says, "You know, I was a little weirded out too when I first met Rufus but he grows on you. He is much smarter than any rat you'll ever meet on Earth and he's even saved both our lives at least a dozen times."

Maggie looks at Kim skeptically as she says, "How did he do that?"

Ron says, "Well, he has pushed the button to have us from being flash frozen by one of the superfreaks we save the world from."

Maggie is still skeptical as she says, "I can imagine him pushing a button but how does that make him smarter? And what is this about saving the world? That and more is what you'll do here in a Gunstar."

Kim and Ron look at each other as they share a thought before Kim says, "Maggie, do you ever hear any news from Earth?"

Maggie shakes her head as she says, "I have not heard any news from Earth in many years. I might get a tidbit or two from my friends when I communicate with them every so often but they usually don't because so much happens that it makes me feel totally lost and it upsets me."

Kim says, "Well Maggie, we..." stopping just then as the door opens and Alex steps through the door with a big smile on his face.

Alex, with his hair more kept than in his youth with the scar briefly showing as he throws his arms open and says, "Mags! I am home! Did you miss me?"

Maggie turns and almost shouts, "Alex! Welcome home!" as she runs towards him before she leaps up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck while at the same time he wraps his arms around her waist. They kiss each other deeply and passionately as if they were the only two people in the whole world at that moment, causing both Kim and Ron to blush as all they could do was reach out to each other and hold hands as they watched.

Maggie breaks from the kiss and says, "I am glad you're back Alex, I missed you!"

Alex chuckles as he squeezes her towards him for a moment before he says, "I couldn't tell" in a joking tone.

Maggie playfully baps his chest with her hand and says, "Oh Alex, you're just as incorrigible as when we were younger!"

Alex half-grins at Maggie and says, "Isn't that why you married me?"

Maggie smiles at Alex and says, "You'll never change will you?"

Alex's eyes never leave Maggie's as he says, "No, I suppose not..." before Maggie gives him a quick kiss on the lips and she says, "Good."

There is a sigh from behind Alex before he says, "I made a little pick up on the way home. I didn't think you'd mind."

Alex steps aside to reveal a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that seemed to be a little disgusted or embarrassed at the display of affection between Alex and Maggie.

The teenager says, "You two... I guess neither one of you will change will you?"

Ron tilts his head towards Kim and says, "Hey KP, I thought there were only four humans from Earth here?"

The teenager seems to have heard Ron as she says loudly, "You're right, I am not from Earth but who are you two?"

Maggie says, "Lilly Nana Rogan, is that any way to treat our guests?"

Kim and Ron's eyes dart to each other as they think the same thing just as Lilly says, "Sorry Mom, but you have to admit it isn't every day we see humans on Rylos other than ourselves or our friends from the park."

Alex brings his hand down upon her shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they know you didn't mean any harm." He turns his head towards Kim and Ron to say, "Now Lil, let's go meet our newest gunner and pilots to join the league."

Lilly walks towards them with her parents and could see that they appeared to to be no older than herself. She could tell that they both were quite athletic from the Earth clothes that they were still wearing that revealed muscles. She wondered what they were on Earth, athletes perhaps? She wasn't sure but the blond one seemed to be a little on the stupid side but then she guesses that they probably didn't expect many other humans on an alien planet.

Maggie says, "I have to go check on the food but why don't the four of you chat and get to know each other while I bring out the food?"

At the mention of food, Rufus squeaks, "Food! Yay!"

Alex says with a smile, "Well, well... you two must be the famous Kim and Ron who broke my high score."

Lilly's jaw drops at this and she turns to her father as she says, "What? These two broke your high score?" She looks back at Kim and Ron, instantly not liking them as much because despite whatever little problems that she might have had with her problems. She was still very proud of her parents, which also included her father's high score.

Kim could feel those eyes from Lilly glaring at her and she could understand as she was proud of the work her parents did too, even the twins, although that part she'd never admit even under the influence of a truth ray.

Ron walks up to Alex and smiles as he holds out his hand and says, "Dude! I want to shake the hand of the top guy in the game! Your skills are legendary!"

Lilly blinks in surprise as Kim smiles softly while just watching Ron. She thinks, "What? He's not going to gloat??"

Alex smiles back and takes Ron's hand into his, shaking it good as he says with modesty, "Heh, I was just a trailer park kid with way too much time on his hands back then..." before Ron says a bit excitedly, "Are you kidding? If my badical girlfriend hadn't been helping me, I doubt I could have achieved anywhere _near_ your top score and you did it by yourself! Mister, you rock!"

Lilly says, "You broke my father's high score and you're praising him? I don't understand! Shouldn't you be gloating or something?"

Ron turns with genuine confusion on his face as he says, "Are you kidding? He's the reason I wanted to play the game! I had heard that he was like the best videogame player ever from the website and he was just like me. Struggling at everything he did but ruling at action games!"

Ron smiles as he says while remembering, "I even got to play one of the really old arcade Starfighter games once and after playing it, I knew that only the best of the best could beat it!"

Ron turns to Kim and says, "You remember that time don't you KP? It was not long after the Arnie Custer incident. We went to that old arcade that looked like it hadn't changed since the 80's."

Kim rolls her eyes as she puts her hands on her hips, "I remember... you stood on my shoulders for like an hour and still couldn't get past the first stage."

Ron pouts a little and says, "I know I could have beaten it, I almost had it that last time."

Kim walks over to Ron and tenderly caresses his cheek, "I know, but we were out of money and it was time to go."

Ron nods and says, "I just wish the place hadn't closed up by the time I got my next allowance." He looks down a little sadly before Kim kisses his cheek tenderly which cheers him even as Kim says, "I know Ron, but look on the bright side. You got to play an improved game with me this time."

Ron smiles as if he was a shining sun as he says, "You're right Kim! Playing the original game was fun with you, but it was a **_lot_** more fun to play with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kim blushes softly and then kisses him on the lips softly, "Yeah, it was more fun playing this way for me too Ron."

Lilly looks at Kim and Ron in confusion as she thinks, "Who are these people?? And why do their names remind me of something about Earth?" It nagged at her but she just couldn't remember.

Alex says, "Well Ron, if your girlfriend is anything like you said, then I can't wait to see the two of you in action."

Just then Maggie comes back with the food and places it on the table as she calls out, "Dinner's ready!"

Everyone turns back to the table to head on over while Alex leans over to Ron and says, "Are you two... really boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Ron smiles and nods as he says, "Definitely! She's the best!"

Alex grins and says, "So when's the wedding date?" as he sees Ron's eyes go distant in his thoughts about how awesome Kim was.

Ron surprises him by answering him when he says, "I hope to ask her before college so we can..." before he blinks and stops. He looks to see if Kim had heard him but she was busy helping Maggie so she apparently hadn't heard.

Alex chuckles and whispers, "Don't worry, it is our little secret..." before he says in his normal voice, "Now why don't you tell me about this new game that Centauri put out on Earth..." Helping Ron almost entirely forget about his slip of tongue as he begins to excitedly discuss with Alex the game.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! What did you think of Beta-Ron's experience on Earth? What did you think of Maggie's reaction to seeing Rufus for the first time? You get a little insight into just how difficult it is to get current news on a planet millions of miles away from you. Anyone want to guess how Alex and Maggie will react when they explain who they are? What do you think of Lilly? What do you think of the little past history about the original Starfighter game for Kim and Ron? What do you think of how Kim and Ron act around each other? What did you think of how Ron surprised Lilly by praising her father? Did you like the little touch about how Alex got Ron to admit he had plans to ask Kim to marry him?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, quirk catches, battle plans for gunstars, alien martial art ideas, your own Starfighter score, and more are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: More BetaTrouble

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 7: More Beta-Trouble**

_**(On Earth)**_

While Beta-Ron was trying to explain to Felix about why Rufus wasn't there with him, Beta-Kim was having her own share of problems as well.

Beta-Kim may have been an robot of sorts but even she was feeling overwhelmed by all the multiple tasks that Kim usually did in a day!

Beta-Kim thinks, "I've got her memories but I certainly don't have her skills! How does an Earthling DO all of this? What is she? Part ultra-computer?" She knew what she would say and do in the situations that she found herself in but with the mob of people that she found herself surrounded by, there was no way she could focus on acting like Kim _and_ make the same decisions.

It was fortunate for Beta-Kim that most of them ones that she was being asked about had already been decided by Kim when the Beta copied her memories so she was able to answer enough of them before managing to escape the crowd.

Beta-Kim leans against the wall as she takes a breath and says, "This… is going to be tough. I've got to find Ron before he gets into trouble!"

Beta-Kim starts to run to the parking lot where she had her purple car and then, just like before because the real Kim had taken her car keys with her into space she places her hand over the lock. She then quickly looks around to make sure the coast is clear before she overrides the lock using the advanced alien technology she had available.

Beta-Kim thinks, "Thank you Centauri for not skimping on the extras. Being able to override the locks until I can get the twins to give me the spare keys has come in handy."

She starts the car with the same way she had unlocked the car door, before closing her eyes to try and home in on Beta-Ron's signal.

Beta-Kim's eyes fly open as she thinks, "Got him!" before frowning as she was also picking up a signal that she didn't like. She didn't recognize it and it seemed to be using signal setup that she figured was quite advanced for the planet.

Beta-Kim says, "I've got to get to Ron and tell him about this!" She was worried that there was an assassin or something out to get them and one of the primary directives that Centauri had put into them was to protect the natives, especially the family and friends of the people they'd taken place of.

Beta-Kim drives within the speed limit, as she didn't want to get pulled over and given a ticket before she could reach Beta-Ron. She pulls up to the driveway quickly without even bothering to shut the engine down she leaps out of the car and runs towards the front door!

_**(On Rylos)**_

Maggie says, "And so then, the Beta-Alex says to me, "It's just that I'm kinda new to these gland games."

Kim's eyes grow slowly wide as she says, "Nooooo! He didn't really say that! Did he?"

Maggie leans back in her chair as she laughs heartily before she says, "Oh yes he did!" She pauses to wipe a tear from her eyes before she says, "You can _imagine_ my confusion because my Alex was anything but new to the game!"

Alex grins as he says, "Just as I imagine you two aren't new to the game…" before Maggie gives him a quick jab in the ribs but that doesn't stop Kim and Ron from glancing at each other and blushing!

Ron nervously says, "Ah… um… KP and I… we get plenty of practice… I guess… I don't know how good I am… but I try to keep my girl happy."

Kim blushes even more before she reaches out and puts her hand upon Ron's and says as he looks at her, "Ron… you are very good… I mean you keep me happy just doing what you do."

Lilly groans before she says, "You two are as bad as my parents! I'm surprised that you two aren't married already because you act just like a married couple!"

Maggie sharply says, "Lilly! You know better than to do that! Why did you say that?"

Lilly seems to shrink into her shoulders a little as she grumpily says, "Well they **_do_** act like a married couple… but then I wouldn't know would I?" Her eyes casting her frustration and some anger at her mother.

Ron says, "Am I missing something? What does she mean by that?"

Kim starts to say, "Ron, I don't think that…" before Lilly says, "I'll tell you what that means! It means that my mother still treats me like a little girl and won't let me go on a date! How am I supposed to get a boyfriend if I can't date?"

Ron says, "KP and me became boyfriend and girlfriend without officially dating."

Kim says, "Ron, that's _I_ and KP …"

Ron says, "Yeah, that's what I said, "KP and I became a couple before we ever dated."

Lilly says grumpily, "Maybe I should try to do that instead…"

Maggie says, "I'm sure their situation was unique for that to happen. They probably knew long before that that they wanted to become a couple." She turns to Kim and Ron before she says, "After all, you two had been best friends ever since Pre-K right? And best friends make the best couples."

Kim hesitates before she says, "Not exactly… You see, I liked Ron a lot and everything but I couldn't tell him."

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Really? Why not? We were best buds!"

Kim says, "Well, do you remember that time with the moodulator?"

Ron nods as he says, "Oh man, how could I ever forget that? You acted so strongly in love that it freaked me out!"

Lilly says, "Wait a minute, what is a moodulator and how did it make Kim freaky?"

Kim says, "Oh a scientist on earth invented these little chips that when stuck on a person controls their emotions. It makes them, happy, sad, angry, and even in love but left their personality and mind intact."

Lilly raises an eyebrow skeptically as she says, "Any _why_ would anyone invent such a thing?"

Ron says, "You know, I wondered the same thing… he apparently had too much time on his hands."

Alex says, "So… he stuck the moodulator on you for what? A test subject?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "Oh, no… that was entirely by accident. You see, Dr. Drakken and Shego had busted into his lab to steal some Electro-magnetic-accelerator so he could use it to boost the power of any device to, as he put it… "evil proportions" but Ron and I showed up to stop them.

Ron says, "Yeah, and their fighting both moodulators ended up on Kim and Shego."

Maggie says, "Wait, does this mean Shego was in love too?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, with Drakken but when Ron and I were at the Middleton County Fair on a moodulator-induced date, the device was overloaded by Drakken's stolen electro device which caused both of us to go into just about blinding rage."

Lilly says, "Hoo-boy, and let me guess… you were angry at Ron."

Kim nods as she says, "Yep, and having been dumped by Ron earlier didn't help things."

Ron raises his hands up defensively as Alex, Maggie and Lilly look at him before he says, "Something wasn't right with the way she was acting and… I did it to protect our friendship!"

Lilly leans forward as she says, "So what happened next? Did you hurt Ron and what happened to the moodulator?"

Ron smiles as he says, "Oh, I got into trouble with Shego who was still under the moodulator's control and once I yelled "KP! Sidekick in trouble!" she snapped right out of it.

Kim shakes her head at Ron as she says, "It wasn't _quite_ that easy Ron… but it was my real emotions that won out in the end."

Lilly says, "What about this Shego person? What happened with her?"

Kim says, "Well…as far as I know. Shego chased Drakken all the way back to their hideout where it finally shorted out on its own from running at such a high capacity so long, I think. That's at least what Wade had guessed when I asked him."

Maggie says, "Who is Wade? Another friend?"

Kim nods as she smiles and says, "Yes, and he's also the technical expert who designs all my gadgets that I use when saving the world."

Maggie says, "Aren't you two a little young to be saving the world?"

Ron proudly says, "We've been saving the world since the beginning of High School and all thanks to my awesome girlfriend's website!"

Kim smiles as she blushes softly before she says, "Thank you Ron, but I couldn't save the world without you." She leans over and kisses Ron right on the lips.

A light goes on in Lilly's head and she says, "Wait a minute! Are you those two that save the world in the news all the time?"

Kim nods and says, "So you've heard of us? We are Team Possible-Stoppable but everyone just calls us Team Possible." She frowns as she says, "Hardly anyone remembers my boyfriend's name." She even manages a low growl in frustration.

Ron says, "Amp down KP, you know it doesn't matter to me. You can have all the glory, just as long as I can keep on hanging out with you."

Kim smiles at Ron and then smiles as she says, "You're a keeper Ron." Before Ron smiles back and says, "Back atcha' Kim."

Lilly says, "If you two kiss again… I'm leaving."

Kim smiles at Ron, "I owe you a kiss Ron…" before he says, "And I'll be waiting to collect KP."

Maggie grins and pulls Alex over into a big kiss before she looks at her daughter and says, "What? You didn't say anything about your parents not kissing…" with Alex chuckling as he says, "Yeah, you've got to be more specific in the future."

Lilly grumbles and says, "I would have thought you two would have known that you two were a given…"

Everyone breaks out in laughter while Lilly just crosses her arms and pouts a little.

Maggie says, "Something tells me that wasn't the whole story was it?" She grins at Kim who smiles back.

Kim says, "You'd be right… I realized after that point that I loved Ron but I couldn't stand the thought of another rejection so, I decided to wait until Ron was ready to ask me."

Ron looks surprised as he says, "Really? I had no idea KP"

Kim weakly smiles at him before she says, "Well… you still had to do some growing up and as much as I loved you Ron, I didn't want to go through another heartbreak."

Ron takes her hand into his as he says, "I'm sorry for hurting you back then Kim, but dating you under the moodulator influence would have been wrong… even if you did give the most amazing kiss in my life."

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Thank you Ron, but I kinda guessed that… still sweet of you to say it though." She begins to lean towards him for a kiss when Lilly clears her throat, causing the two of them to stop but they smile at each other until Kim says, "That's two…" with Ron nodding at her.

Alex says, "Don't leave us in suspense, tell us how you two became a couple!"

Maggie says, "Don't rush them honey, let them tell us in their own time." She smiles at Kim and Ron before she says, "Please continue… but hurry before _someone_ interrupts again." She almost laughs as she says that when both Alex and Lilly look as if she'd meant them specifically.

Kim says, "Well… Drakken played me when he created a synthos, which is a lot like your Beta's but they're really just unstable liquids given life, a poorly done clone. Anyway, Drakken used a synthos to create this 'guy' that would do and say the right things to become my date for the prom."

She looks downward as she says, "I am not proud to say that I ignored Ron's feelings about Erik. Looking back on things though, I realize Drakken had made him just like Ron but only more cooler. I didn't realize it but I had transferred my feelings for Ron towards him and almost lost Ron in the process."

Ron reaches out to Kim and places his hands on her shoulders as he says, "KP, I admit I was jellin' a lot because I sensed that unlike your other dates, he had the most potential to steal you from me… but I didn't know he was that much like me. I mean he drove a _motorcycle_ KP and I drove a moped!"

Lilly tries to stop a laugh, which ends up being a laugh-snort with her hand in front of her face before she says, "Are you kidding me? You chose someone with such a lame ride?"

Kim gives Lilly a glare that would have frozen the Sahara desert before she says, "I never judged Ron by what he had in material-wise, I just loved him because of what he did for me."

Lilly says, "What's that? Make you feel like an idiot?"

Maggie says, "Lilly! That's enough! You will behave or I'm sending you to see Ry'sean!"

Lilly pales as she squeaks, "I'll be good!" She then says, "Sorry Kim… I guess I'm still major-league jealous because you have a boyfriend."

Kim visibly relaxes and says, "So not the drama, I forgive you Lilly."

Ron says, "Uh… Pardon me, but what is Ry'sean?"

Alex says, "Ry'sean isn't a what… Ry'sean is the toughest trainer in Maggie's base and is quite intimidating."

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Sounds like our Mr. Barkin, doesn't it Kim?"

Kim giggles and says, "Cruel but so true…"

Kim says, "Well, getting back to the story… Erik, who I thought was just another good looking boy who somehow said all the right things I needed to hear was at the prom with me when Ron came busting in with some wild claims about Drakken selling some evil toys through Bueno Nacho."

Alex says, "Bueno Nacho? I remember eating there once or twice but they were strictly small time back then. How are they doing now?"

Ron grins as he says, "Oh great! They are world wide now with branches in just about every city!"

Kim says in an irritated tone of voice, "Ron, story telling here…" and she relaxes as he smiles at her and says, "Sorry Kim… go on please."

Kim says, "Anyway, his claims turned out to be true with the toys that had some cybertronic technology that would cause them to grow from 5 inch toys to dangerous 15 foot robots with weapons."

Kim smiles at Ron as she says, "Together, Ron and I defeated the ones in Middleton but Drakken made me think he'd kidnapped Erik. So I put on a battlesuit and together we went to save Erik and the world."

Ron nods and says, "You kicked Shego's butt with that battlesuit of yours KP, I loved it when you threw her green hand blasts right back at her! You rocked!"

Kim blushes a little as she says, "No big, Wade just made a good battlesuit."

Lilly says, "Wait, hand blasts? I remember hearing about her in the news. She is dangerous isn't she?"

Alex and Maggie look at Lilly with questioning looks before she says, "So I talk to my friends on Earth a lot… so sue me! I can't help it if they mention the stuff that goes on in the news."

Maggie says, "We're going to talk about this later young lady…"

Kim wonders why getting news from Earth was a bad thing before she says, "Well, we got captured after Erik knocked me out with an electric shock." She looks at Ron and says, "I was all ready to give up and admit that Drakken won but Ron…" She reaches out and takes his hands into hers as she says, "My Ron wouldn't let me give up and he also let me know he was finally ready to take the next step."

Ron smiles as he squeezes Kim's hand in return as he says, "You've never given up on me KP or our friendship so how could I let you give up?"

Kim smiles more at him before she says, "It was then that I decided I wanted Ron as my boyfriend. We went to the prom together and sealed it with a kiss."

Ron just smiles as big as Kim as he says, "Boo-yah!" with Kim nodding as she says more softly, "Boo-yah…"

They lean forward and kiss each other, wrapping their arms around each other as the kiss grew more passionate despite Lilly trying to clear her throat a few times until her mother put a stop to it.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It was tricky doing the Beta-Kim section so I hope you liked that part. I was thinking about the time Kim and Ron switched minds for a day as the kind of trouble she ran into. I really think I got Kim and Ron's characters on target in this chapter and I hope that you agree. What did you think of poor, dateless Lilly? Being as old as she is(I don't recall saying her age before, but I am thinking 17-18 for the moment) and no one to date can be rough. Did I get the device's name right from the Moodulator episode? Did you like the trip down memory lane for Ron and Kim? What did you think of the trip down memory lane for Maggie? What do you think Beta-Kim will find as she goes through the door to Felix's house?

As usual, all ideas, thoughts, suggestions, temporal equations, battlesuit plans for the star of Metroid, maps to Inca gold and more are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Blink!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 8: Blink!**

_**(On Earth)**_

Beta-Kim stops at the door as she realizes that the real Kim wouldn't just go barging into the home of a friend unless she had a real good reason. She knew takes a moment to catch her breath and ring the doorbell, hoping that the weird signal she had picked up earlier wasn't causing Beta-Ron any problems.

Felix goes to the door in his chair and opens the door, moving back so he can see who it is. He looks up at Kim who looked like she had just run long and hard to reach the house.

Beta-Kim accesses the memories of Kim in how to greet Felix and raises her hand in a friendly gesture as she says, "Hi Felix, is Ron around?"

Felix looks curiously at her before he smiles in a friendly way and backs up as he says, "Sure, come on in. He's in the living room."

Beta-Kim tries to return the smile as she walks in and calls up the memories of the time Kim had visited Felix with Ron. She says, "Thanks, something's come up and I need to see him."

Felix shuts the door and locks it, which Beta-Kim hears and it makes her relax as the mysterious signal wouldn't be able to get in right away.

Beta-Kim walks into the living room and spots Beta-Ron on the couch. She could see that he looked surprised to see her before he looks down at the ground in a sad kind of way.

Beta-Kim says, "Hey Ron, we… um, got a mission to go to. Let's go!"

Beta-Ron says, "Sorry Kim… I blew it."

Beta-Kim says, "What do you mean? Did you lose your videogame that badly?"

Felix says, "Kim, or should I call you Beta Unit 0001A?"

Beta-Kim gasps loudly as her eyes grow wide in shock and says, "Ron? No! You wouldn't! You didn't!"

Beta-Ron's head hangs lower until his face isn't visible anymore as he says, "Sorry… he noticed that Rufus wasn't around and there was nothing that I could think of that would convince him according to the memories I had from Ron… that would have convinced him or just made things worse in the end."

Beta-Ron looks up at Beta-Kim and says, "Ron implicitly trusts Felix… and, and, and… it overrode my programming long enough for me to spill the beans."

Felix scoots closer with the arms out as he says, "While I appreciate how much Ron trusts me, I need some answers. He was telling me about what's been going on when you showed up. Did he contact you somehow so you could come rescue him?"

Beta-Kim shakes her head as she glances at Felix, calling upon the memories that Kim had and knew that he was smart enough to guess anything that was said in front of him, even if it was in code or an alien language so she decides to be upfront since knowing probably now made him a target as well.

Beta-Kim says, "No Ron, there is a mysterious signal out there and I think it might be… one of them."

Beta-Ron tilts his head in true confused Ron fashion and says, "A mysterious signal? What are you talking about? We've just been busted by Felix and you're worried about something like that?"

Beta-Kim brings her hand up to her forehead, placing her thumb and finger just below her hair and briefly shakes it as she says, "No Ron… I don't think you're getting it."

Felix wheels up closer as he says, "If you're here to take place of Kim and Ron because they're needed then that means someone is here, doesn't it? Someone who wants to make sure they don't fight the bad guys, right?"

Beta-Ron whines just like Ron would as he says, "Awwww man! Just when I was starting to like being Ron too!" This gets him a glance from Beta-Kim that says, "Not now Ron!" Which makes him settle down.

Beta-Kim says, "You're right Felix and now that you know, you could be in danger too. There's something you should know, while we might look, sound and even act like the Kim and Ron you know, we don't have any of the skills they would possess. That's why they're up there and we're down here."

Felix frowns and says, "Uh-uh! No way am I letting you two fight these… whatever they are all by yourselves. If you truly have their memories then you should know that I can come in pretty handy."

Both of the Beta's look at each other as they access the memories of Felix and his chair, in particular a mission against Motor Ed before Beta Ron nods as he says, "Felix is right and if it is what we think it might be… we're both going to need all the help we can get."

Kim looks at Felix as he retracts the hands into the chair as a sign of trust before she sighs and hopes that she isn't going to regret doing this.

Kim says to Felix, "Fine! You're in but no heroics! We're expendable, you're not ok?"

Felix didn't like the thought that these two Beta-whatever beings who could pass for Kim and Ron so realistically would tell him that they were expendable. That's when he knew for certain that they weren't the real Kim and Ron as the real ones wouldn't consider any life expendable.

Felix says, "Ok, but just so you know… I don't want anything happening to either of you. Just think of how hard that would be to explain if anything happened to one of you and then the real Kim and Ron returned."

Beta-Ron says as he points at Felix in a Ron kind of way, "You know KP, he's got a point and I've got to admit that I would like to keep functioning for as long as possible."

Beta-Kim makes a soft growl at Ron before she says, "Ron, you know we're just living decoys! Even if we do survive until the real McCoys return, you know that we can't just stay here. It'll raise too many questions."

Beta-Ron hangs his head a little as he softly says, "I know Kim but… I really like Earth. Maybe we could change our looks and stay?"

Beta-Kim shakes her head as she says, "That isn't up to us. It would be up to the real ones and Centauri as to what happens to us." She thinks, "Though, I have to admit that I'm kind of growing attached to Earth as well…"

Felix says as he gets a pizza out of the box with a mechanical hand, "So, what's the plan for dealing with these aliens?"

Felix takes a bite, waiting for the answer while Beta-Kim wonders with worry about what exactly **to** do just as Beta-Ron reaches for a pizza and hopes that Beta-Kim can come up with a plan.

_**(Elsewhere on Earth)**_

The alien known as Ty'anspi with an assortment of outlawed weapons in his ship lurks about the city borders of Middleton, seeking the ones called Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

From what Ty'anspi knew by the Earth broadcasts that he had picked up in space, the two got around a lot and put themselves in potentially harmful situations. So, all he had to do was wait and when the time came, he would make sure that they would meet their most certain demise.

Ty'anspi holds out a small device in his right hand that picks up the primitive Earth television broadcasts in hope to get more information about the latest whereabouts of his targets.

_**(Back on Rylos)**_

Kim and Ron walk into their assigned room, tired from their dinner and all the talking that they did with the Rogans.

Kim says, "I can't believe how tired I am Ron. I feel like my whole body is being weighed down like a ton of bricks."

Ron looks to the side at Kim and says, "We are on another planet KP, maybe the gravity's different here?"

Kim looks back at Ron and says, "I guess you're right. That's something we'll have to find out when we talk to them again."

They look around the living room which was sparse since they had just been assigned to the room but at least there were a few things there that made them feel more like they were on Earth.

The living room had a couch, a coffee table in front of it with a tiny device of some kind laying on top of it, along with a couple of seats not far from the couch for extra visitors, and a large screen facing the couch. There were a couple of pedestals within the room for plants or other things that they might have.

Ron picks up the tiny device and says, "Hey, I wonder what this red button does?" even as he presses it, causing the large screen on the wall to suddenly spring to life! There were aliens talking about various things and as Ron moved his thumb over the tiny device, the channel changed.

Ron grins as he says, "Badical! A TV remote with only one button! I think I could get to like this planet a lot Kim!"

Kim takes the tiny remote away from Ron and presses the single button before she says, "Ron, come on… let's find our rooms and go to bed. We can play with the TV later."

Ron pouts and says, "Aw man, first night on an alien planet and I don't get to have any fun."

Kim yawns some as she puts the remote down and says, "You can have some fun after sleep Ron."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, I guess you're right…" He then walks along side Kim as they head into the next room, which was a large kitchen with a tall, thin table and a couple of stools at it.

Ron smiles and says, "Wow! Look at this kitchen KP! I could cook up all kinds of meals with this kitchen."

Kim sighs and grabs him by the elbow to go into a hallway. She says, "Mission: Sleep first Ron"

Ron says, "Awwww, man! But the kitchen!"

Kim says, "You can check it out later when you make breakfast Ron."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah!" before he walks faster to walk alongside Kim.

They pass a large bathroom with a large shower/tub combo in it and a long counter that had two sinks in it.

They finally reach the end of the room that didn't have a doorknob on it and it wasn't until they noticed a small square about waist high to the right side of the door that only by waving their hand over it, did the door finally open.

Stepping into the room, they see a single bed laying headfirst up against the far wall. Across from the bed was another large screen with its remote laying on a nightstand to the left of the bed. There were also some dressers on both sides of the bed. There was an adjoining bathroom with a shower stall inside it to the bedroom, which appeared to be designed for one person. On one side of the room there was also a large closet that was divided into two, so that people could share the same closet.

Kim and Ron both take one look at it and Ron says, "Uh… Does this mean I take the couch?"

Kim blushes a little but she was also very tired before she says, "Come on Ron… just sleep in the bed with me. I trust you and tomorrow we can talk to them about adding another bed."

Ron nods and says, "Ok Kim…" He looks into one of the dressers and blushes redly, "Uh Kim… I think this is your dresser."

Kim says, "What do you mean Ron?" before she blushes as he pulls out a pink nightie with thin black straps for the shoulder out of the drawer. She looks at him and says, "Oh… I see." Still blushing as she takes it from Ron's hands.

Ron walks over to the other dresser as he thinks, "Please have my pj's… please have my pj's…" with every step.

Ron pulls the dresser open and exhales a breath of relief as he sees some striped pajamas for him.

Kim says, "Um… I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She slowly backs away, keeping whatever she'd chosen carefully out of sight, not that Ron was looking since he was too busy checking the other drawers to see what they contained.

Ron says, "Ok KP, I'll be here when you get back." As he pulls open yet another drawer and just as Kim reaches the bathroom out of the bedroom she hears, "Coolio! Clean socks!"

Kim shakes her head and slips into the bathroom where she changes into the nightclothes she'd chosen from the selection that she'd seen. She blushes a little as she thinks, "I hope Ron won't mind… I really want him to be happy with sleeping next to me for the first time since becoming a couple."

Kim takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, you can do this girl. You are Kim Possible. You can do anything." Before she mutters, "Which includes making Ron have a heart attack." She changes into what she hoped was the first step into showing him just how much she loved him.

* * *

**AN:** Hello everyone, I know that it has been a while since I've updated my Starfighter story but I've been busy. I forsee a lot of time coming up soon so you should all expect more stuff coming and soon. What do you think of how the Beta's are acting? Do you think they're acting a bit like the real Kim and Ron or too much like them? What do you think about Felix and the whole way he's handling the info about Kim and Ron being in space with two look-a-likes in their place? What do you think about what's going on with the REAL Kim and Ron? Are you interested in seeing what happens next between Kim and Ron in their new place?

Now as for the story, I hope you all liked the way I have things going on Earth with the Beta's because it is about to get a whole lot more interesting and soon. As for what's going on Rylos, I am aiming in a certain direction for Kim and Ron which might be obvious from this chapter, just remember the rating... that's all I'll say about that. chuckles Oh, and the alien? His name is a mixture of the words Anti Spy. Funny huh? What do you think about the home away from home that I designed for Kim and Ron? My personal fav? The TV remote for just having one button to push. Lol!

As usual any and all ideas, suggestions, alien assassin tatics, alien technology ideas (star trek/star wars fan so I might be easy to spot), who else wanted to call the dragon in Eragon "Blue?" and much more are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Boy! Oh Kim!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 9: Oh Boy, Oh Kim!**

_**(On Rylos)**_

_**(In the Bedroom of Kim and Ron)**_

Ron thinks, "I wonder what is keeping Kim? I'm already dressed for bed." Ron is sitting up with his back against the pillow that was pressed between him and the headboard as he holds the remote in his hand while searching for something that made some sense to him but it was alien this, alien that.

Ron whines, "Where are the cartoons? Haven't anyone ever heard of cartoons before?"

Kim walks up to the door, and hears his whine before she whispers, "You can do this Possible…" She opens the door and sees that Ron had not even noticed her arriving yet since he was still flipping through channels.

Ron says, "Come on… Come on… show me a cartoon…"

Kim says, "Hey Ron, maybe they don't show at this hour? We can try to find some in the morning. In the meantime I'm sure… uh… that I can keep your attention."

Ron still was glued to the TV as he flips the channels rapidly at this point, until Kim grows impatient and shouts, "Ron!"

Ron sighs and says, "Ok Kim…" as he turns his head to look at Kim before he stops. He didn't just stop turning his head, he stopped blinking, stopped thinking, stopped moving in any kind of way, which included breathing!

Kim nervously says, "Ron? How do I look?"

At those very words Ron resumes blinking and breathing as he thinks, "Ok… I've fallen asleep waiting for Kim and this is all a dream…" He continues to look at Kim in a pink satin chemise with a sweetheart neckline that had a lace pattern along the neckline and the hem of it. It all seemed to be held up by two spaghetti-thin strings over her shoulders and suddenly his mouth felt very dry and no amount of gulping helped matters.

Ron thinks, "Yes… this is a dream. There is no way my Kim would dress that sexy for me… I'm going wake up any moment now, yep… annnnnnny moment now." As he waiting for the dream as pleasant as it was to be over.

Kim steps forward as she saw that she wasn't getting a reaction out of him other than a lot of blinking and says, "Ron? Are you ok? Do I really look that bad?"

Now there was one thing that Ron **never** thought Kim could be, and that was ugly so he decides that dream or no, he would tell her otherwise.

Ron says, "Wh-What? No! You're just amazing Kim! I-I-I mean I can't believe my eyes! You look even hotter than the time you took place of that model to protect that necklace! So rest assured, you are anything but ugly Kim!"

Ron thinks, "Ok, that should do it… I'm going to wake up from my dream now and find Kim already asleep beside me." He thinks as he looks at the blushing Kim who was walking towards her side of the bed, "I suppose I could stay a little longer in this dream…"

Kim smiles at Ron as she climbs onto the bed, accidentally giving Ron a show down the top of her chemise and before he can do anything she takes his head into her hands and gives him a big kiss on the lips. She smiles at him as the blush wears off and says, "Thank you Ron. That was so sweet of you to say." She gives him a quick peck on the lips before she says, "I love you Ron."

Ron felt paralyzed, he couldn't move and was fairly certain that he couldn't move even if he wanted to but at least his mouth seemed to be working as he says, "I love you too Kim, and always will."

Kim wraps her arms around him, giving him a big hug for a long time until Ron finally snaps out of his paralyzed state and wraps his arms around her in a loving hug.

Kim pulls back and says with a small smile on her face, "Now isn't this better than the TV, Ron?"

Ron just bobs his head up and down, totally speechless as he notices that one of the spaghetti strings had chosen to fall off her shoulder in such a sexy way. That dry feeling his mouth seemed to grow stronger to the back of his throat now.

Kim notices that Ron wasn't saying much so she says, "Ron? Are you ok? You're being awfully quiet."

Ron gulps a little at the sight of Kim being so very close to him in her sexy chemise that hugged her form and with the shoulder exposed like that, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on anything.

Ron says, "Uh…y-yeah, Kim… I am ok. P-perfectly fine! Nothing h-hard…" He stops at the last word and blushes before he quickly says, "I mean there's no reason for me t-to be quiet! Nope! None whatsoever!"

Kim narrows her eyes and leans forward a little as she says, "You're not all right are you?"

Ron gulps audibly as the view teases at his eyes grows, revealing more down the chemise so rather than pass out from blood loss he closes his eyes tightly! He shakes his head and almost shouts, "I'm fine!"

Ron turns away with his eyes still shut and lays down into the bed as he loudly says, "I'm just t-tired! It has been a long day!" He then proceeds to pull the covers up over himself, and even though he had his eyes tightly shut… the vision of Kim in her chemise as she leaned forward was still strongly there.

Kim is totally confused as she says, "Ron? Hey Ron? Are you listening to me? We need to talk…" She sighs as she can hear Ron's soft snoring which told her that he was asleep already even though she didn't know he was faking it.

Kim lays down onto the bed, sliding under the covers as she says, thinking he's asleep, "So much for talking about our relationship…" She decides to do something anyway and turns towards him so she can scoot up close to Ron, she lightly rests against him, finding the way he smelled very calming and enjoyable.

Kim yawns and says, "Goodnight Ron… I love you" before she drapes her arm over him, nuzzling into him and it isn't long before she falls asleep against Ron, who was still awake and wondering what Kim wanted to talk to him about their relationship.

Rufus crawls up to rest in a gap between Kim and Ron before he falls asleep with Ron falling asleep a half-hour later after much worrying about it all being a dream and what Kim's Father would do if he caught them like that.

_**(On Earth)**_

Felix says, "You've got Kim's memories and this is best you can come up with?"

Beta-Kim says, "Just because I have her memories doesn't mean I can think or do the same things she can do!"

Beta-Ron says, "She's got a point and I agree with her. The less people involved the less likely anyone gets hurt and that means keeping you out of it Felix."

Felix shakes his head, "No way man! I don't care if you two are just androids or whatever you want to call yourselves. There is no way I'm letting either of you go out there to take on an assassin or whatever it is."

He turns to Kim and says, "You know you can trust Wade. That should be in your memories, ask him and I'm sure he can whip up something to keep you safe!"

Beta-Kim rubs her chin in thought and says, "You have a point. According to Kim's memories he is very reliable and a genius to boot. If anyone can help, it just might be him but I would like to keep this as small a group as possible Felix because the more people that know. The more difficult it will be for Kim and Ron to return without a lot of questions being raised."

Felix grins and says, "You've got it Kim!" He pauses for a second and says, "Should I still call you Kim since I know the truth? Or should I call you something else?"

Beta-Ron says, "I think you should continue to call us by the identities we've assumed because if anyone overheard you calling us by anything other than what who we are supposed to be. It could raise awareness that something's not right and expose us to the assassin before we're ready to confront him."

Beta-Kim says, "True, and if he figures out we're just Beta's. Then he just might leave in search of the real Kim and Ron, thus putting them in extreme jeopardy."

Beta-Ron says, "Besides, with the memories and personality being so strong in our heads. I think it would be too strange for you to call us by our original Beta names anymore. I feel more like Ron than my original self."

Beta-Kim nods as she says, "Same here. This Kim is a very forceful personality. It is almost a miracle that I haven't already succumbed to being totally for her. Thank goodness for safety protocols."

Beta-Ron nods as he says, "Yeah, but even with the safety protocols in place. They still manage to slip through the cracks somehow and gain control for a few moments. I shudder to think what it'd be like to actually be them!"

Felix knew a bit about technology in part because of his mother being the leading cyber-robotics expert in her field. He began to wonder if there was a flaw somewhere or that there was something unique to human brainwaves that made it difficult to contain. The more he thought about it, the more a creeping thought came into his mind about how strong Kim and Ron were.

Felix says, "I have a question. You two keep telling me that you have their memories and personalities as if they were the real thing in your head, but they're also just copies right? And how effective is this copying thing?"

The Beta's glance at each other before Beta-Ron sighs and says, "Well, you already know more than you should so there's no reason not to say this." He turns to Felix and raises his right hand up before pulling it starts to disassemble itself before Felix's very eyes into a weird green, pulsing hand with a robotic skeleton structure.

Beta-Ron says, "As you can see, we are a mixture of organic and mechanical combinations which allow us to assume the shape, look, taste, and even the smell of anyone we come into contact with but only ONCE because after that. That person's DNA and memory engrams become part of our makeup."

Beta-Kim says, "So you see Felix, we are only intended to take the place of important people for as long as they are gone."

Felix says with some worry at the back of his mind, "What usually happens to Beta's after you've served your purpose?"

Beta-Kim says, "I know that Kim will hate me for saying this, but because we're not considered alive, just copies of the original and the fact that many races consider us to be offensive in the first place… we are usually destroyed. After all, who would want an imperfect copy of them that had every memory and secret they ever had running around?"

Felix was both horrified and disgusted at the way anyone would so casually toss aside another life, even if it was an imperfect copy. He says, "I don't think that the real Kim or Ron would want you guys destroyed when they return, even if this "Centauri" character wanted to destroy you guys."

Beta-Kim smiles at Felix and says, "You're right Felix. A life is a life but I know that Kim would be a bit unhappy with a copy of herself running around that can't do any of the things that she can. She would also worry what would happen if one of her enemies like Dr. Drakken got a hold of such advanced technology."

Felix says, "Even still, I don't believe that Kim or Ron would destroy you on those merits alone. Can't you just go back up into space? Or change your looks somehow?"

Beta-Ron shakes his head and says, "We can disguise ourselves no further than the real Kim or Ron can. Meaning, we can't do surgery since that would most likely destroy us and so that leaves only superficial means like costumes or hair dye."

Beta-Ron then moves his still revealed hand closer to Felix and holds it out, palm open to him as he says, "Do you see these points on the palm and fingers? They generate a field that is necessary for analyzing all genetic beings from their DNA to the brief injection of nanobots to record everything but the short term memory of the person after which a signal to self destruct is given and that results in a electric shock that is not unlike what Ron would call a joy buzzer. "

Beta-Ron smiles as he sends a tiny electric arc over his hand to all the nodes and says, "I can still generate the electric shock part for minor defensive purposes… or for the joy buzzer gag if I wanted to."

Felix looks at Beta-Ron and thinks, "I think Ron just slipped through the cracks again just now." He chuckles and says, "Remind me to never accept a handshake from either of you."

Beta-Kim becomes horrified and says, "I would never do that to you Felix! That kind of thing is much too childish for me to do!"

Felix thinks, "And now Kim has slipped through this time… it'll be fun to see how many times I can do that before they catch on." He smiles and says, "Yeah, you're right… that kind of thing is much more like Ron's."

Felix leans closer to Beta-Ron and whispers, "Imagine doing that to Mr. Barkin and getting away with it because he can't find the joy buzzer…"

Beta-Ron starts to giggle like a little school girl which is something he only did when he was feeling really mischievous or having too much fun to control himself. He says, "Yeah, that would be so great… Mr. B would never know what hit him and I could always say it was just static electricity! What a great idea Felix! Boo-yah!"

Beta-Kim crosses her arms disapprovingly as she says, "Ron! There is no way I'm going to let you do that to Mr. Barkin! Suppose he figures it out? Then we'll both be in real trouble and have every villain, law enforcement and more after us! Plus think of all the trouble the real Kim and Ron will have when they get back!"

Beta-Ron rolls his head to his side as he whiningly says, "Awww man! Way to shoot down some righteous payback KP…" He crosses his arms and mutters, "Boo-yah denied"

Felix thinks, "If I didn't know that they were just these 'Beta' units, the way they're acting right now is so right on for Kim and Ron that I wouldn't be able to tell them apart from the real thing but I suppose that's the idea."

_**(Meanwhile at that moment)**_

Having stolen flying car from some building just outside of Middleton, the alien assassin flies over Middleton looking for any signs of Kim and Ron. With the plasicsheet that held 3D holographic images of the two he heads randomly over Middleton, as he had no idea where to even start.

With something as thin as a bookmark, Ty'anspi raises it over his widely spaced eyes and scans the streets below while listening to the scanner in the flying car that conveniently seemed to already be set to listen for any words involving his targets.

Ty'anspi says in his alien language, "I grow tired of this… How hard can it be to find two ugly teenagers in such a hideous city?"

Ty'anspi continues to fly over the city, caring little if any of the pink and ugly humans below saw the craft he was in since he was certain they didn't contain any weapons capable of bringing him down.

_**(Wade's House)**_

Wade is working on a couple of new gadgets in his spare time since there was nothing going on at the moment and for a change the site seemed pretty quiet until suddenly the computer starts to go off alarmingly!

Wade pushes his chair and he rolls from his workbench over to the computer and presses a few keys, which pops up the cause of the alarm. The satellite that he had for the Kimmunicator also served as a monitor over Middleton in case any of the Villains tried to show up or talk about it since he scanned all their frequencies for such chatter.

Wade thinks, "I'm glad that the villains never change their frequencies, but then I guess they'd overlap each other if they did it too often and that would cause just as much trouble." He gasps in surprise as the computer revealed a blinking blue dot moving over Middleton which meant only one thing, Drakken was on the move!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, the long awaited next chapter to this story has finally come out! Don't worry, I don't ever drop any of my stories. I sometimes forget about them for a while until a concerned fan reminds me and then I think, "Hey! I forgot to update!" That's when I write up a chapter quickly. So... if you have any stories of mine you'd like to see life brought back to, then just let me know. Now on with the story questions! First of all, I want to know what you guys thought of the moments between Kim and Ron. Was it IC for the two of them or a little too unbelievable? What do you think of what's happening on Earth with the Beta's? Do you think they're slipping a notch too much into Kim and Ron's personalities for comfort? Uh-Oh, I think you can ALL guess where Ty'anspi got his ride from by now. What do you think this means for the Beta's? Does this mean that Wade's going to be the next person to figure out the secret? How will the owners of the flying car feel about their ride getting car-jacked?

The next chapter will have more Kim and Ron gold (Trust me) as well as more bad guy stuff in it. So, please read... review... and let me know what you think of the story so far please.

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, questions, feelings (Especially about the latest KP episode), ways to cool off a cellphone during use (I swear you can cook an egg on them), lyric submissions for any KP stories I have, drawings based on any of my chapters, and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: Pow! Zing! Wham!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 10: Pow! Zing! Wham!**

_**(On Rylos)**_

_**(In the Bedroom of Kim and Ron)**_

Kim wakes up from her sleep and finds that she had cuddled up even closer to Ron in her sleep for the warmth that he provided. She smiles as she nuzzles at his neck for a moment and begins to lightly run her hand up and down Ron's front over the pajamas that he wore while she thinks, "This is so nice. I've wanted to cuddle up with Ron like this for so long without worrying about anything…"

Kim's thoughts stop as she had rubbed her hand a bit too low by accident and found her hand on top of Ron's morning woody. She gulps quietly as she can feel him under her hand and while a part of her was screaming "Oh My Gosh!" in her head that wanted to pull her hand away, the other part was screaming just as loudly, "Oh My God!" and keeping her hand glued to being on top of the woody.

Kim was faced with a dilemma that she hadn't expected to encounter so soon, which was getting a feel of Ron's manhood like that. She wanted to be the good girl and pull it away, pretend nothing happened and hope Ron didn't say anything when he woke up. On the other hand Kim was also very curious and as his girlfriend a part of her felt like she had the right to… investigate.

The 'mission mode' part of her kicks in enough for her to override her urge to pull the hand away and brushes her hand up and down over it in a very light touch so he wouldn't notice too much and wake up. At least, that was what she hoped would happen but at the way it strained his PJ bottoms she found it hard to just lightly touch it without feeling more than she had expected of it.

Kim gave it a gentle push downward to see just how much it would give and while it moved, as soon as she let up, it pushed right back at her touch. She silently gulps again and looks down at what she could see of Ron's face and from what she could tell, he was still sleeping.

Kim let her fingers slide downward along the length of it until the PJ's seemed almost normal and blushes as she can feel what feels soft and round. She begins to slide more of her hand up along Ron's woody with her cheeks burning red as she was beginning to get a little carried away in her explorations.

When her caress gets near the top she suddenly stops as she hears Ron moan in his sleep, "**Mmm**, Kim… that feels so good… I love you…**zzzzZZzzz** glad we're married…**zZZnorrk**…Yes…Kim…" before the rest is lost as he gets too low for her to hear.

Kim pulls her hand away from Ron a little shakingly with her face so red now that she felt like she would explode. She pulls back a little, letting Rufus slide in the gap created by the movement since he had crawled to sleep between them beforehand.

Kim thinks, "Omigosh! He was dreaming of us, married! I was his wife! And I was… I mean… I know I was… and he said he loves me… and I know I love him… I… I… Oh, this is so the drama! Or is it? Ooooh! I don't know anymore!" She claps both hands over her blushing face and squirms a little as she goes through her thoughts and feelings about what had just happened.

Kim begins to wonder at some point if Ron always had dreams of them married… and… and… doing married things whenever he had a woody? Did he ever remember his dreams?" The thought of doing things to Ron in his dreams and as his wife made her feel lightheaded.

Kim reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder and gives it a light shake, hoping to wake him up but not make it seem like she was _trying_ to wake him up. After no response, she does it again as she knows it can be hard to wake him up sometimes from her experiences of his naps on their mission rides home.

Kim freezes with her hand on his shoulder after the harder shake as Ron just barely mumbles, "not…zzzzz…now kids…5 more mins…"

Kim's mind went into overdrive as she thinks, "Kids? KIDS? We have kids in his dream?? But-but that means…" Her imagination, which had already been running actively about the husband and wife part kicked in little Kim and little Ron's running around her parent's living room.

Kim pushes him harder this time as she scoots closer, forgetting that Rufus was laying between them about waist level and when her hips come into contact with Rufus. Her mind which was already on overdrive causes her to imagine it as Ron's cock and she cries out loudly, "AHHH! RON!"

Kim bolts back to the very edge of her side of the bed while Ron wakes up crying out, "Ahhh! What! What! I'm awake! I am ready for the test Mr. Barkin!"

Kim was at the edge of the bed, just barely teetering on and off it without noticing with her hand tightly grabbing the sheets and yanking it so hard that Rufus launches upwards and lands right on Ron's head.

Rufus yawns and stretches out for a moment before falling asleep on top of his head while Ron blinks rapidly, trying to wake up.

Ron turns his head to see Kim, hiding her body with the bedsheets and looking for the most part, very embarrassed or scared about something. He turns a little towards Kim and says, "Kim? What's up? Is everything ok?" He then looks around the room and says, "Is there an intruder?"

Still not getting any reply from Kim, he turns to face Kim and says, "Hey KP? Why are you way over there?" Forgetting that he was sporting a morning wood.

Kim's eyes grow wide for a second and she loosens her grip on the blanket to say something but she loses her balance when that happens and she cries out, "Woooah!" as she falls backwards onto the floor!

Ron cries out, "KP!" takes Rufus off his head and hurries over to the edge of the bed. He looks down to see Kim still wearing her pink satin chemise with a sweetheart neckline that had a lace pattern along the neckline and the hem of it. It all seemed to be held up by two spaghetti-thin strings over her shoulders, both of which were off her shoulders now so it allowed it to scoot down just a little more.

Ron suddenly imagines and wishes for more while at the same time a tiny surviving part of his brain remembers how manga guys would gush blood out of their nose at the sight of such a thing before passing out. Now, Ron couldn't exactly do that but he did feel like he could pass out at any moment.

Kim moans and brings a hand up to her head as she opens her eyes to see a very concerned-looking Ron looking down at her from the edge of the bed. At least she only saw his face, which was enough for her to snap out of it and regain composure.

Ron worriedly says, "Kim! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

Kim smiles up at Ron and says, "Yes, I'm sorry Ron. I guess I'm just being a little clumsy this morning. Did you… um, sleep well? Have any good dreams?" She can't help but blush a little as she remembers what he said in his sleep.

Ron reaches down with a hand and says, "Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard? You're never this clumsy Kim. That's my bag." He helps her up to sitting level which bring her chemise back under gravity's control again and he quickly brings his hand up to his nose in case he started squirting blood.

Ron can see the confusion on her face and says, "Uhhhh…Sleep! Yes, I slept like a baby and I had… um… good dreams! Yeah!" He didn't quite want to mention what he was dreaming about even though it was fast fading from his mind.

Kim smiles and moves his hand out of the way and places the palms of her hands onto his face before pulling him towards her for a long, loving kiss. She pulls back and smiles at Ron as she says, "Thank you Ron."

Kim stands up and says, "Time to go get dressed. I think Maggie said we're going to get a briefing on what Xur is up to after breakfast."

Ron watches as Kim stands up and says, "Num.. num… brief…Xur… breakfast…" which causes Kim to giggle for a moment.

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Come on Ron, please try to focus here."

Ron bobs his head like a bobble doll before Kim walks over to her closet and sees that the only thing in there are more uniforms. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out some clothes while he just follows her around the room.

Kim says, "Ron? What's going on? You don't usually take this long to recover from my kisses. Ron!" She stomps her foot with her shoulders and arms totally straight down as she shouts his name, causing him to snap out of his weird state only to then watch his eyes bulge out of their eyesockets for a second or two and he passes out.

Kim says with concern, "Ron? Ron? Are you ok?" She then notices that her top had slipped all the way to her waist and she blushes redly, putting her hands over her breasts as she cries out, "EEP!" She picks up her clothes that she'd dropped and runs out of the room and into the bathroom, leaving Ron passed out and mumbling happily.

_**(Back at Xur's Headquarters on Roh-Dur)**_

Xur paces his office as he thinks about his plans and how close that they are to fruition. He says to no one in the room, "I will not be defeated by humans this time on the eve of my greatest plan ever! This time I will succeed!"

Just then guard comes in and Xur swings his mace, smacking the guard in the face and sending him flying backwards back into the hallway.

Xur looks down at the guard whose blood leaked from the mace as he had struck the guard with the sharp edges of his weapon. He breathes heavily for a few moments before he notices the other guards standing outside in the hallway.

Xur says, "What is it? Tell me or one of you will be joining him!"

The guard closest to the doorframe says, "We were just coming to tell you that assassins have been successful in entering Earth and Rylos in search of the new recruits. They shall not fail."

Xur walks up with his mace before him and forces the guard backwards until he was up against the wall. He says, "You better be right! I will not have my plans thwarted by some… _**Earthlings**_!" He spat that last word with such venom that it appeared to the guards that Xur considered the mere existence of Earthlings to be the most foul tasting poison.

The guard nervously says, "We also come with other news Lord Xur, hoping to appease him by calling him that."

Xur presses a button and the blade start to glow along the edge as he brings it up near the guard's face. He says, "What other news do you have? They better be good for your sake."

The guard gulps and says, "T-The final preparations… will be completed in four Zetocks."

Xur slowly turns his head as a very menacing smile grows on his face, which gives the guard a shiver down his back before he retracts the blade until it disappears. He says, "Good… Good… then not even Alex and Maggie with an entire Star League will be able to stop mean from conquering the galaxy and ruling over all!"

Xur walks away from the guard and when he is halfway away from the guard he turns his head and says, "Unless you have more to tell me, I want you out of here immediately!"

The guards couldn't leave the room quickly enough, shutting the door on their way out to leave a grinning Xur alone in his room.

Xur says to empty room, "Finally! I will defeat the Star League and destroy the very planet that the Earthlings came from for defying me for so long! Oh yesss, Alex and Maggie Rogan… I shall have my revenge for everything you've done to me at long last. I shall destroy your home planet while you watch, and then you and all your followers on Rylos shall suffer the same fate."

Xur pops out the blade again, making it glow as he activates an energy field around it before swinging his weapon down to slice through the corner of his desk which had been made of a metal that was close to what Earthings would call hi-grade steel.

Xur brings it up close to his face, making the blue-green field illuminate his face menacingly before he says, "You'll be the last Alex, I shall destroy your wife in front of you. I shall leave you broken and begging me to finish you off by the time I am done with you, oh yes, I can hardly wait…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know that I skipped out on the Beta's this chapter but I included Xur (He was getting rather insistent that I include him somehow). So what do you think about this chapter with Kim and Ron? Did you like the way Kim acted? What did you think about Ron in this chapter? Was he silly or what? Typical luck for Ron wouldn't you say? Some clothing always falls down for him, only in this case it worked in his favor. Lol! Xur scares even his own guards, what do you think of that? It doesn't look good for the Star League or even Earth right now does it? As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, flattery, stories you'd like to see worked on next, drawings (Particularly Kim and/or Ron in a Star League outfit) are always welcome.

I am currently working on Team Possible Turns Evil (almost done), Future Stoppable, Love you, Baby, Animology 2, Never mess with strange devices, and of course the Starfighter story. Plans after that include The Curse of Camp Wannaweep, Forget me not, and Harem Times. I plan to get as many chapters done as I can this summer. So if you want them, ask:) I'm also taking new story ideas/suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11:Oh Boyz, Oh Girlz, Oh Killerz

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 11: Oh Boyz, Oh Girlz, Oh Killerz!**

_**(On Rylos)**_

_**(In the Living Room)**_

Kim walks out after showering and dressing to find Ron in the living room, still looking for something to watch on TV while still in his PJ's. She rolls her eyes and says, "Ron, go take a shower and go get dressed! We're going to be late if you keep obsessing about the TV!"

Ron turns his head and sees that Kim has dressed in her flight suit and after seeing what he saw in the bedroom he couldn't help but imagine her wearing little under there even though his brain told him to remember the clothes she'd gone into the bathroom with.

Ron nods and says, "You've got it Kim! I'll be right out!" He leaps from his seat and springs past Kim even as she shouts, "And be sure to wash behind your ears!"

Ron runs into the bedroom, scooping up the clothes haphazardly along with his flight suit and runs into the bathroom as he shouts, "Ok KP!" without even thinking about it.

Kim lightly blushes as she thinks, "Listen to me! We sound like a couple already. I wonder if Ron remembers his dream?"

Kim turns off the TV and waits with patience that she had gained from years of having Ron as her best friend. When Ron comes out she thinks, "Oh my…! He looks handsome in his suit."

Ron stands in the living room with the flight suit on and the white helmet that has the Star League emblem emblazed on front of it under his right arm. He even somehow manages to stand in a pose that it made him look more like he was posing for a magazine cover than standing casually in the room.

Kim has to shake her head for a moment to free herself from a brief little fantasy that she started to get after seeing Ron like that. She says, "Come on Ron, let's go."

Ron says, "Right behind you KP!" and together they leave to head off to where they needed to go.

_**(On Earth)**_

Beta-Kim was still with Felix and Beta-Ron when suddenly she freezes and says, "That strange signal on the move. Ron, help me triangulate it will you?"

Beta-Ron nods and joins hands with her as they stare quietly into the air with Felix watching.

After the silence got to be too much for him, Felix says to the two of them, "Hey guys? Any news about the signal?"

The Beta's stop holding hands and Beta-Kim turns to Felix as she says, "Well, the signal is still unidentified but it seems to be moving in the air at about 20 miles per hour according to your scale for speed."

Beta-Ron says, "It seems to be following a pattern of some kind but I can't make heads or tails of it. Neither of us can since we don't have the programming for it."

Felix says, "I wish you guys could show me. Maybe I could tell you."

Beta-Kim says, "We are both equipped with transmitters, so it should be easy enough to send a signal to your TV."

Felix turns to his TV as the game in pause suddenly loses its picture and switches over to a black screen with two dots on a grid and another moving very, very slowly on the grid.

Felix says, "Can you project his flight path? Show me what the signal is doing and where it has been?"

Beta-Ron nods and says, "Already on it!" before a trail that starts from outside Middleton to a place that seemed familiar to Felix but he couldn't tell why.

Beta-Ron says, "The signal seemed to speed up after entering that strange building with strange technology in it."

Felix's eyes wide slightly as he says, "That pattern, it looks almost like the kind of search pattern used by forest rangers!"

Beta-Kim gasps as she says, "You're right Felix! I am surprised that I didn't see it sooner!"

Beta-Ron says, "Hey! I don't have anything like that in my memories!"

Beta-Kim looks at Beta-Ron and says, "That's because Ron wasn't interested in that kind of stuff unless it involved wrestling!"

Beta-Ron grumbles and says, "How was I supposed to know I'd need that kind knowledge?"

Felix thinks, "Looks like Ron slipped through the cracks again." He says, "Maybe your mind is getting accustomed to thinking like a real human does, Kim?"

Felix looks at the TV, "Is there any way to guess how long it would be before that slow thing gets over to where we are?"

While Beta-Kim was busy thinking about what Felix had said, Beta-Ron says, "Um… not using Ron's math skills, I'd say that it would get over this house exactly in 2.14 hours if I had to guess."

Beta-Kim says, "Actually since you don't know anything about the search pattern Ron, it is more like half that."

Beta-Ron just pouts like that for a few moments until Felix says, "I think we need to get Wade in on this because…" He was cut off just as the phone started to ring in the house.

Curious, Felix looks at the caller ID and says with some modest confusion, "Wade's calling… I wonder why he is calling me?" He picks up the phone and says, "Hello, this is Felix." While hoping that it was not because Wade needed them for a mission.

Wade says, "Felix! I can't raise Kim on the Kimmunicator and Ron's not answering his cell phone. Are they there?"

Felix pauses for a second and says, "Um… sure, let me just go get them." He quickly covers the phone with his hand and says, "You guys don't happen to have the Kimmunicator or Ron's cellphone do you?"

Beta-Kim shakes her head, "Um, no… I've got one in the car but the real Kim took hers with her when they left with Centauri."

Beta-Ron says, "Yeah…um, same with the cellphone thing." He pauses and touches his chin with his finger as he says in thought, "You know, I wonder if they… mmm y'know, can get calls out there because I bet they'd have to pay huge roaming charges."

Beta-Kim says, "Ron! The signals would take years to reach from Earth to there with the technology that they use for cell phones."

Beta-Ron crosses his arms and says in a grumpy voice, "I knew that…"

Felix says, "Well you two better come up with something quick because Wade couldn't get ahold of either of you and so he called here."

Beta-Ron says, "Why would he do that?"

Felix raises an eyebrow at him as he thinks, "Ok… he's getting to be a little too much like Ron." Before he says, "Because Ron, he probably knew that you and I were going to be here playing videogames all day?"

Beta-Ron looks sheepish as he says, "Oh, ha-ha, right… sorry about that."

Beta-Kim says, "Just give me to phone, I'll deal with it."

Felix hands the phone to Beta-Kim and says, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Beta-Kim says, "What's the sitch, Wade?" A small part of her thinks, "That was so fun to say! No wonder Kim always says that."

Wade says, "Kim! I've just picked up Drakken in his flying car! It looks like he's looking for something but…"

Beta-Kim gets a bad feeling as she says, "But what Wade?"

Wade says, "According to reports, it doesn't seem to be either Drakken or Shego!"

Beta-Kim says, "Maybe one of Drakken's henchmen?"

Wade shakes his head and he says, "No, in fact it gets weirder Kim."

Beta-Kim sighs and says, "Ok, weird me, Wade."

Wade says, "According to eye-witness reports, it appears to be a strange monster or alien of some kind with widely spaced eyes."

It took all Beta-Kim had to not look freaked out as she recognized the description and from the sound of the alien assassin.

Unfortunately for Beta-Kim, there was no such holding back on Beta-Ron's part as he says, "Kim! That sounds like on of those alien assassins and they're out to get us! What are we going to do!?"

Beta-Kim closes her eyes and growls, before she turns to where Beta-Ron was and shouts, "Brilliant Ron! You've just told Wade that we know what that creature is!"

Felix says, "I guess you two don't have to worry anymore about whether or not you should tell Wade the truth of not."

Wade says, "Kim? Ron? Felix? Will someone please just tell me what's going on? How do you know that the creature is an alien out to do either of you harm?"

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron look at each other before Beta-Ron says, "Ohhhh…flargsnap" This causes Beta-Kim to gasp and say, "Ron! Don't you use such language!"

Felix looks at the two with confusion before he says, "Um… what does that exactly mean?"

Beta-Kim says, "It is such a bad word that it's more foul than anything Kim knows." She shakes her head and says, "But that's not important now. The very reason we're here is about to be called into play."

Wade says, "What's going on? I'm getting scared here!"

Beta-Kim says, "Sorry Wade, I'll explain everything but there isn't much time. I doubt the assassin will harm anyone other than who he has to in order to get to his targets and those targets are Ron and myself."

_**(On planet Roh-Dur)**_

Bit-Tussien smiled, and it was not a pleasant smile to anyone but himself either and to most sane creatures the reason behind the smile would not have been a pleasant one either. However, one did not rise to hold his position that he did within Xur's forces by being sane.

Bit-Tussien types at the encrypting keyboard to talk to his spy back on Rylos, "Have you seen the two new Earthlings?"

On the screen came the delayed answer, "No, but I have heard that they talked with the Rogan family. They have been assigned a place that is unknown to anyone. Should I attempt to locate it?"

Bit-Tussien shakes his head and thinks, "It is a miracle he's lasted this long as a spy but at least his information is good."

Bit-Tussien types his reply to his spy, "No, that will only draw attention to you. For now, keep watch for them and if an opportunity occurs within the next day or two to eliminate them without exposing yourself. Kill them both, painfully if you can."

Bit-Tussien gets the reply on his screen, "I shall! I live to serve only you." He grins darkly as he thinks, "Another thing that this fool has going for him is his loyalty to me, and not that obsessed fool Xur."

Bit-Tussien types, "Good, I will contact you at the usual time. If anything happens, you know what to do." He waits until the screen reads, "Yes I do. Until next time. Out."

Bit-Tussien turns off the device and sits back in silent thought before he says, "Once these humans that Xur is so worried about are out of the way, I will start the next stage of my plans."

With a dark grin made even darker by the shadows in the room, which he enjoyed while talking to his spy on Rylos, he says in a soft whisper, "Finally… All my plans are falling into place. The fall and destruction of all. It will be the only way to ensure that this insane battle is finally… finally… over."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like things are finally starting to kick up a notch aren't they? What do you think about what's happening with Kim and Ron on Rylos? If anyone draws Kim or Ron in a Star League outfit, let me know because I'd love to see it. As for the Beta's it looks like the lives are getting a BIT more complicated with the assassin out there, what do you think will happen when Wade learns the truth? What do you think of Bit-Tussien's plans? Does he seem like a fool or a force of evil that even Xur should watch out for?

Kim and Ron are about to step into a brave new chapter in their lives. The Beta's are going to find out just who they can trust and more in their new world. Xur and Bit-Tussien both have their dark plans that need to be stopped. Can it be done? Find out soon!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, lightsaber battles, stories you'd like to see me write next, mah-jongg strategies and more are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12A: Target!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 12A: Target!**

_**(On Rylos)**_

The two of them run and make just in time to meet up with Alex and Grig at the launching bay.

Alex smiles as he notices the way their cheeks look and says, "You two were almost late. What happened? Oversleep or something?" He lets his voice change at the word "Something" into a more teasing tone which makes Kim blush while Ron just looks at Alex cluelessly.

Ron says, "Sorry about that, I tripped on the way to here and accidentally started an automatic defense laser of some kind. It nearly blasted up Centauri's car before Kim was able to shut it off."

Alex and Grig both look at Ron in surprise before Grig starts to chuckle and then laugh out loud in his alien way and whaps Alex on the back hard enough to make him take half a step forward.

Grig says, "I like this human, Alex! He reminds me of you!"

Alex chuckles and says, "Ah, those were the days weren't they Grig?"

Ron says, "You've done it too Alex? But I thought…"

Grig grins at Ron and says, "Oh, when Alex and Maggie first moved up here they had to learn what they could safely touch without accidentally blasting up half the launching pad." He then playfully pokes Alex in the shoulder and says, "Why I remember a certain incident when your little one blew up a ship because you were showing it the controls from the cockpit…"

Alex frowns at Grig and says, "That was an accident and you know it!"

Grig wheeze-laughs for a few moments before he says with a smile, "That doesn't make it any less funny Alex."

Kim and Ron watch the two as they stare at each other in silence before Alex bursts out laughing, "You're right! I thought Maggie was going to **kill** me for letting her anywhere _near_ the controls."

Kim looks at Ron and starts to imagine the same scenario with Ron and a little Kimmie on his lap as he shows her the Starfighter controls before she demonstrates that she has her father's talent for destroying things by blasting up the entire launch bay! She shakes her head for a moment after she gets to the part where Ron looks sheepish at her and says something about how at least no body got hurt.

Ron looks at Kim and thinks, "Oh boy, she's got that look on her face. There goes "Take your child to work day."

Just then Alex laughs and says, "That put an END to the 'take your child to work' day. Maggie never let me forget it too."

Griggs says, "Well Alex, as much as I'm sure your human friends would love to hear about the old days. We really should get to our ships and see if they're as good in the real thing as they are on the simulator, I mean the game."

Ron gulps as he looks up, way up and says, "We're going to go in that?"

Alex pats Ron on the shoulder and says, "Relax, that's not your ship. It is ours." He points past Ron to the ship across from them and says, "That's your ship."

Both Kim and Ron turn to look at the ship across from them. It is absolutely huge in comparison to how it looked on a TV screen.

Ron drops his jaw in awe and says, "Wow… our own alien spaceship…"

Even Kim had to admit that she was impressed by the way the ship looked. Every corner sleek and curved as if tuned to perfection. It was only when the lights started to come on to reveal the ship in more detail did she notice that it was different than the ship Alex and Grigg were going up in. She narrows her eyes to look more carefully as she notices the subtleties.

The ship was more sleeker looking, smoother with more lines flowing all over it in a very soft, almost glowing blue hue and where Alex's ship was a gunmetal gray color. Their ship was a very soft white.

It wasn't until Ron says, "It is so beautiful KP… just like your supersuit." That it finally clicks for her and that's when the final light comes on to reveal her green and blue logo on the backside of the spaceship.

Alex pats the both of them on the back and says, "What do you two think? It is our latest ship and since you're the first to beat my score since I've arrived here. Maggie and I did some research and decided to style the look after your white suit that you're always wearing back on Earth as our way of making you both feel more comfortable here."

Ron turns around and becomes all giddy like a kid on Christmas, "This is incredible Kim! Our own spaceship!" He giggles and dances around on the spot with his hands clapping quickly before him.

Kim can't help but smile at his enthusiasm and child-like energy that he was displaying. She knew that if she said "No" now, her boyfriend would be absolutely crushed and she couldn't do that to him. She thinks, "Besides… it does look pretty nice. I wonder if it handles as well as it looks?"

As if in answer to Kim's thoughts Grigg says, "She will handle as good, if not probably better than the ship you two played in on Earth. She has extra maneuverability and response time over our ship and all without sacrificing firepower. In fact because our weapons have evolved, she has almost double the firepower of our normal ships and we've also managed to increase her top speed with the latest in engines."

Grigg grins proudly and says, "Yes, I dare say that if he tries anything he'll be in for the surprise of his life when he goes up against us in these Gunstar XLR's"

Ron says, "XLR?" with confusion on his face.

Grigg says, "Extra Long Range" These ships are designed to go farther and shoot farther away targets than normal which helps in a battle so they can't lock on as easily and blast you." He shrugs and says, "After all, what's the point of battling someone if you have to get close enough for each other to mutually blow each other up at the same time? Because of our spies, we had learned that they outnumber us so we had to come up with something in the meantime to give us an edge otherwise we wouldn't last very long out there no matter how good we are."

Ron says, "Outnumber us? By how many?" with Kim looking around as she says, "How many do of these ships do you have?"

Alex and Grigg look at each other before Alex says, "We'll talk about that later. For now, lets see just how good you really are." He grins and snaps on his helmet with Grigg doing the same.

Grigg pushes a control switch that causes Kim and Ron to step back as they start ascending up to their ship.

Kim didn't like not having answers and the way they avoided it told her that things were more grim than either wanted to say. She turns towards Ron to say something when she notices that Ron wasn't there anymore. She says, "Ron?"

Ron is already running towards the other ship and he shouts, "Come on KP! I can't wait to try out this badical spaceship!" He was even trying to get his helmet on as he ran and failing at it, which causes him to almost trip and fall a couple of times until he finally reaches the platform.

Kim sighs and runs up to join him, snapping on the helmet on her first try after having seen Alex and Grigg do it before they went up. She says, "Ron, I don't like how they avoided our question. I think we're in a lot of trouble here."

Ron says, "KP, they said they would explain everything afterwards and there's nothing that we can't handle right? We routinely save the world, now we get to save the galaxy!" His big goofy and infectious smile could easily be seen through the glass on his helmet and so Kim presses a switch on the control panel as she says, "I guess you're right Ron but I still don't like it."

The rest of the ride up seemed too long for Ron who was just itching to get into his cockpit. It pauses to let Kim off first since she sat above and behind him before raising him up to the very front where he leaps from the platform and right into the seat with enthusiasm.

Ron starts to look around quickly, taking in everything that can at once with his hands in the air as he didn't know quite what to touch first as everything looked just like it did in the videogame. To him it was a videogamers dream to be able to sit inside an honest-to-goodness spaceship just like the one he'd spent many hours playing with Kim on.

To be able to even share the dream with Kim was just mind blowing in its intensity. He was excited beyond compare and he was doing all of this with Kim! He begins to move his hands forward when suddenly Kim says, "Don't touch anything yet Ron!" He drops his hands quickly downward where his hands land on the controls for the chair just as Kim presses the button to ignite the engines and send them forward up into space.

Ron shouts, "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" as he spins out of control in the chair while the spacecraft flies up into the stars.

Shortly after flying into space Kim shouts, "Ron! Move your hands off the controls!" Ron raises his hands up from the controls and suddenly stops spinning about but ends up upside down.

Ron says, "Oooooh, Kim… do spaceships come with barf bags? I feel like I am upside down."

Kim frowns as she says, "That's because you are upside down Ron. Use the controls to straighten up."

Ron chuckles softly, "Oh… heh… right." Before he grabs the chair controls and straightens back up to normal level.

Over the radio they hear, "And he's the one who beat your high score Alex?" from Grigg before Alex chuckles and says, "Hey it can happen. Remember my first space flight?"

Ron says, "Where are you guys?" as he looks left and right.

They hear over the radio, "Look up Ron"

Ron rotates the chair so he can look up and shouts, "Cool! I didn't know you could fly the ships so close! Hi Alex!" He waves at Alex from his chair.

Kim sighs and says, "Ron, your screen is amplifying things. They're really far away. Don't you remember the game controls at all?"

Ron taps the controls until he can see them as they really are, far away.

Alex says over the radio, "Don't be so hard on him Kim, he's just getting used to the new ship."

Kim just makes an annoyed growl sound before Grigg says, "If we're all done having fun can we get to the target practice? Hmm? You know, work out the bugs of your ship. It is the maiden voyage for it."

Ron smiles and says, "Boo-yah! Target practice!"

Ron looks around and finds the same button on the controls that let him practice on the game console before he quickly pushes it causing many silver little and randomly spinning silver triangles to eject from the ship.

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I know it has been a while since I've updated this story. I blame the evil monkey from Family Guy… he has found a portal in the closet and been bugging me not to write it. Apparently he broke up with his most first girlfriend while watching that movie. I've boarded up the door, so now he shouldn't bug me for a while. Lol! Anyway, what do you guys think? Would **you** want Ron and your child at the controls of a powerful spaceship? Ron at the controls of a Gunstar XLR… does anyone else feel a chill go down their spine or is my A/C acting up again? What more are Alex and Grigg not telling Kim and Ron?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions for a song to be played while Ron does his target practice, questions for the author, who is your favorite starfighter character and more are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 12B: Decisions!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 12B: Decisions!**

_**(In Space around Rylos)**_

Alex says over the radio, "We have improved the target drones on your ship. They will actually fight back with small blasters if you sit still in one place for too long. The idea is to move and shoot as if you were in a real battle and not just sitting in one place and blasting them."

As if to prove his point the Gunstar XLR is suddenly rocked by a blast from one of the target drones.

Kim frowns and says, "You could have told us sooner." She steers the ship out of the way quickly just as another drone was about to blast them.

Alex says, "Don't blame me, your boyfriend launched them before we had a chance to finish explaining things."

Kim annoyingly says, "Thank you Ron…" She does a combat roll, narrowly missing another blast from a drone that would have struck from behind.

Ron blasts two drones and says, "Hey, I thought this would be just like target practice at home. How was I supposed to know they'd start shooting?"

Kim evades yet another blast from the 3 o'clock while Ron blasts yet another drone right on the blaster with his laser. She firmly says much like a teacher would, "Next time, listen… then touch!"

Meanwhile from the other Gunstar, Alex and Grigg just watch from Kim and Ron as they fly around and blast the drones.

Alex says in an impressed voice with the radio off, "Impressive… even though they're arguing they are still somehow able to dodge the drone shots and blast most of them before they're even able to get off a shot." He spins the chair around to face his friend and says, "What level did you set the drones for?"

Grigg looks down at a screen in front of him as he taps a few keys and says, "Mmm, Level 5"

Alex's jaw drops and he says, "Level 5? That's the expert level! Are you serious? Why would you set it at that level for their first time out in the ship?"

Grigg looks up and says, "Well Centauri seemed to think they could handle it and so far they seem to be doing far better than anyone else who's ever been on the expert level."

Alex slams his fist onto the armrest of the chair and says, "But at expert level, those blasters from the drone can actually cause damage if enough of them strike often enough!"

Grigg rotates his chair and says, "Relax Alex! They're doing fine. Just look at them! Aside from the initial blast on the ship Kim hasn't been struck once and Ron seems to be intuitively blasting the ones that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time."

Alex spins his chair in the direction of the Gunstar XLR and taps his screen to show the data of how many times they'd been struck as well as the gunner's stats of how many targets he'd blasted and the stats of the remaining drones.

Alex gasps and half-shouts, "This… this is impossible! Even with the high scores that they had gotten on Earth, they shouldn't be able to adapt to a totally new and experimental ship so quickly without _some_ period of adjustment!"

Grigg says softly in awe, "And yet my friend, they are doing it. This is all highly irregular and given the rate at which they're clearing through the drones I think they will do it in the time at which one of us could clear level 1."

Alex looks at the other Gunstar and softly says, "Just who _**are**_ these kids?" and watches as the ship does a incredibly sharp incline and then a fast roll to the left to avoid a couple more blasts for as the amount of drones that dropped, so did the raising of the timing for the blasts coming from the drones as was normal for level 5.

Because it was a level 5, Kim and Ron had started with 200 target drones while with level 1 they would have started with 20 and yet… impossible as it seemed to be to Alex, they had already blasted 150 of the drones without taking a **single** hit.

Grigg says, "If they're like this during a game, I wonder what they're like when they're serious."

Alex looks over at his friend and then back again as he thinks, "Even the research about them didn't say they were anywhere near this good. I guess you can only learn so much from broadcasts."

Alex glances every now and then at the numbers and watches as the numbers on the drones continue to drop. He thinks, "Kim must be incredibly agile and good at avoiding lasers back on Earth to be able to do this and I guess the controls are similar enough to the one that she played with to be able to compensate but still…" He watches as Kim moves quickly once again to avoid another series of blasts with Ron launching both missiles and lasers at the same time this time to either counter the blasts or destroy more drones. He continues to think, "I don't know if even a computer could do as well as those two right now in avoiding, countering and blasting all those drones. It… It's never been done!"

The most amazing part of all this to Alex was that during all the weaving and dodging along with the incredible blasting, Kim and Ron were somehow still able to manage a somewhat casual conversation as if this kind of thing was commonplace for them!

Alex says incredulously, "Just what are they putting in their cereals on Earth these days?"

Grigg chuckles and says, "I don't know Alex, but whatever it is… maybe we should get some too?"

Alex turns his head to look at his old friend and says, "Griggs! This isn't funny! Those two can outmaneuver and outfight anyone in the entire league! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if those two could take down the entire fleet that is threatening us by themselves!"

Suddenly the computer starts to warble an alarm and he returns his gaze back to the screen in front of him to see what the matter was.

Somehow there had been an unexpected software glitch in Expert mode in which the software had never been programmed to expect a pilot and gunner with the skills of Kim and Ron so to win at all costs, the final 10 drones that were left started to all fire at the exact same time while moving towards the ship.

Alex shouts, "Griggs! What's going on? The drones aren't supposed to act like this! They were never designed for sustained blasting. If something isn't done they'll overheat and blow up!"

Grigg was already at his console and he says, "I know Alex! I am trying to shut the drones down remotely from here before overheat or come into contact with the ship and detonate that way!"

Alex could hear Ron screaming for help while he could see that Kim was trying to get away from the drones but they were already too close for her to slip through without hitting one of them.

Alex swears and turns on his radio, "Kim! Ron! Your armor will protect you from the blasting for a little while but if any of those drones explode on the hull you could be seriously hurt or even destroyed once the all hit!"

Grigg says, "Alex, I can't do it! The heat in the drones has locked up the system!"

Alex shouts, "Let's go! We've got to help them!" He activated his weapons even as Grigg turns on the engines and pushes them hard to send them towards the other Gunstar.

Alex knew that they were out of range of even the missiles and because the XLR was a ship with extended range they had pulled out of the range of even that ship. Unfortunately this also left them with precious little time to get into range before the drones would succeed in blasting enough of the armor or start blowing up when they came into contact with the hull.

Just as they were about to get into range a couple of strange things start to happen. The white ship starts to glow blue causing Alex to momentarily keep from pressing the trigger.

Grigg pulls back on the throttle of the ship as he thinks, "What is going on?"

The ship starts to become even more blue with each passing second before suddenly and impossibly the ship seems to become alive in blue energy and with untold compartments opening up it fires a massive volley of energy in a huge sphere that completely destroys all the drones and just barely fades to nothingness before Alex and Grigg's ship.

Alex and Grigg look at each other with utter confusion before Grigg says, "How did they…?" with Alex shaking his head and says, "I don't know. We never told them about that system."

Coming over the radio, Ron's voice is heard as he says, "Wow! That was cool! Let's do it again!" Kim's voice can be heard in an irritated way as she answers Ron over the radio, "Ron! We don't even know just what that was and it took a lot of energy!"

Alex says over the radio, "Guys! Are you two ok? How did you know about the Starburst?"

Silence follows before Ron says over the radio, "Starburst? What's that? That wasn't in the game!"

Alex sighs as Grigg says back over the radio, "It is a new, top secret weapon we've been developing. Do you know about the Death Blossom?"

Ron says excitedly, "Yeah! That's a cool weapon! Too bad it is only a one shot weapon that pretty much drains everything."

Grigg says, "Well, we've been working on a way to improve upon it's range and energy efficiency for quite some time. While all the kinks of the Death Blossom have been pretty much ironed out it still drains a lot from the ship, leaving her with just enough for minimal functions but it still leaves her with no missiles left. The beam weapons are all now on a separate system so they're not drained as badly."

Kim looks over her board quickly and says, "It looks like we're doing ok. We've got like half power over here."

Alex says, "That's because the Starburst was created as a way to expand past the range of the DB and give fighters a better fighting chance at coming out of things alive than they would if they'd used the other system."

Ron says, "Oooooh, ok. Um, Can you explain that more simply for Kim's sake?"

Kim says, "Ron! He means that the Starburst can blow up everything around us at a greater distance while using less ship energy!"

Ron says, "Oh… Oh! That's great! Um… right?"

Kim rolls her eyes at Ron before she says over the radio to Alex and Grigg, "Why didn't you tell us about that feature?"

Grigg says, "Because I never got a chance to." He does an alien kind of shrug before he continues to say, "This was supposed to be just target practice remember? I was going to go over the newer changes after you got used to the systems on the ship."

Alex says, "Plus, it was experimental. It had never been tested before, until now that is. It might have not worked or it could have overloaded the system and blown up the ship."

Kim shouts, "Ron!"

Ron gives his best goofy and reassuring smile at Kim as he says, "Heh, we're still here right KP?" He gets a low growl from Kim as his answer.

Alex says, "Come on, let's head back. I want to make sure that the ship is ok. She took quite a beating even before you guys activated the Starburst."

Ron says, "Aw man… just when it was getting fun."

Alex thinks, "They went through all that and he thought it was **fun**? Isn't he the least bit scared?" After a moment of silence he thinks, "I can see a trip to Earth is needed to get more information than simply scanning about them from long range."

The two powerful spaceships fly back towards the base but neither notice that they do so with eyes watching from a ship hiding within a nearby asteroid.

* * *

**AN: **To start with, I give "whitem" the credit for coming up with the new name for the weapon in Alex and Kim's ship, which is the Starburst. (Yes, I know it is very much like Kim's supersuit shield in its visual effect but where hers just pushes, the ship destroys.) Well everyone, it looks like for all their information that they'd managed to gather on Kim and Ron there were still large gaps. Looks like more in-depth research is needed on their new friends. What do you think will happen next? What does this mean for the copies of Kim and Ron on Earth? What do you think about some of the new systems that I put in the new ship versus what we know about the older ship that is from the movie? The one that Alex and Grigg are in is type of ship that was the prototype from the movie, now made as a standard ship. Who or what was in that asteroid? Any thoughts? What will happen back on Rylos? Will Kim finally get her answers or just end up with a whole bunch of new ones?

Aren't Kim and Ron just amazing? Lol! They mesh so well together that they can even fight and know what the other needs without saying a word, truly showing just how great their teamwork is.

As usual, all thoughts about the story/movie, ideas, suggestions, scratch & sniff stickers, impressions about the story/movie, questions and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14: Damages

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 14: Damages**

_**(Rylos)**_

Maggie had heard and seen many wild, crazy and downright preposterous things in her life. Especially ever since she had taken the leap of faith in herself and her heart to go up into space with Alex.

However, the report from her husband Alex and her dear friend Grigg just simply… well, it defied almost all common sense! She had done target practice at level 5 before, as had just about every ace pilot and gunner under her command. Therefore it was just impossible for her to believe the words coming out of Alex's mouth, especially with the damage to the Gunstar XLR that she could see with her own two eyes staring at her in the face.

It was because she'd done level 5 before that she just simply could not believe what she was hearing. Even with the best on the base she still had never managed to get anywhere near the level of drones destroyed that they'd told her about.

Even taking into consideration the next generation armor, maneuvering abilities and weapons capabilities that the XLR had, she still couldn't believe that the two recruits could not only take to the new ship as if they were seasoned pros but to excel so well that they triggered a glitch in the programming because of an unforeseen event such as Kim and Ron being able to do the impossible at that level and fight without getting hit but once after it started!

She climbs onto maintenance lift and starts going up, looking carefully over the blasts on the ship as something about the way the damage looked to her just bugged her and she knew that she was not going to get any rest until she knew what it was.

Maggie suddenly slams it to a stop hard enough that she nearly loses her balance at the suddenness from it before she looks at a critical point on the ship. She thinks, "It has got to be a coincidence…" She resumes looking around, moving the control so that she begins to circle the ship to check the other critical points on the same level.

One of the aliens who was working on a section of the ship armor that had been too badly damaged was nearby so she moves over and says, "Hey X'nrig, did you repair the armor at the critical sections in this area already?"

X'nrig looks at Maggie and says "Huh? No. As blasted up as this ship was, none of the critical sections have been hit so I'm just repairing the ones over the non-critical parts. Whoever did the sharp shooting on this ship really knew their business. Some of the sections got blasted up real good because they'd been hit multiple times but the weak spots never got touched even once."

Maggie's jaw just drops in complete shock as she thinks much like Alex did, "Who **are** these people?"

**(Earth)**

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron were not having any better luck than their counterparts in space. Already they had severely compromised their mission by exposing their true identities to humans.

Not just _any_ humans at that, but to Felix who was Ron's best friend and now to Wade who ran their… no, they had to correct themselves… Kim and Ron's website.

Wade is typing at his computer as he runs a scan of Felix's house in case they were pulling a prank on him which he didn't think was likely given the way Kim and Ron were acting.

Wade sees that the scans are human but then he'd seen devices that could fool others by giving off a false reading. Fortunately he knew how they worked on principle and runs his program that he'd created to scan for synthodrones that could also pass for human and do the same trick.

Immediately, Wade notices that two of the human signals started to blur, overlapping as if they were human and something more… He makes adjustments quickly and it isn't long before he gets a clearer picture.

He scratches at the back of his head as he thinks, "What is this? I am picking up Felix, and what appears to be cybernetic versions of Kim and Ron. What is going on here?"

Wade says, "I can't believe it! You guys are telling the truth!"

Beta-Kim sighs and says, "Of course we are Wade, there's no point in lying once we've been busted. Wait, how did you confirm that we're telling the truth?"

Wade says over the phone, "I scanned Felix's house and at first your feedback devices worked but I've been working on a way to work around those ever since Erik fooled Kim with a synthodrone. But then the real Kim would know that."

Beta-Kim frowns and says, "Wade, don't get snippy with me. I know that you've been working on a sensor to detect synthodrones in human form. I just didn't know you'd come so far with it yet."

Wade blinks and thinks, "Wow, she sounded just like Kim just now." He says, "Oh, you're right… that's something that not even the real Kim would know just yet."

Beta-Ron says, "Hello! Am I the only one who remember that there is a dangerous alien assassin out to get us?"

Beta-Kim says, "You're right Ron, we have to deal with the killer first and then we'll explain things." She brings the phone back up to say, "Wade, I promise to explain everything but first things first… I need to know if you will help us."

Wade is silent until Felix says loud enough to be heard, "Trust them Wade. They're only here to help." He sighs softly and says, "Ok, I'm in. Now what can I do to help?"

**(Rylos)**

Ron looks at Kim and says, "Man, it is barely our first day and already we've wrecked things up here!"

Kim places her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and says, "Don't worry Ron, I am sure that no one is upset." She leans to kiss him on the cheek before she says, "Remember, it was the first time out for that ship so there were bound to be glitches."

Ron looks right into Kim's eyes and says, "KP… I know I always say I can pay for it whenever I wreck things but… I don't think I can pay for an alien spaceship."

Kim smiles a little and pulls him into her arms where she gives him a loving hug before she says, "Ron… I really doubt that they will make us pay for an untested spaceship's damages."

Just then Rufus pops up and bobs his head as he agrees with Kim by saying "Uh-huh!"

Ron smiles at the loving support of his girlfriend and naked mole rat before he says, "You're probably right Kim."

Kim pulls back and smiles at Ron, giving him a quick, loving kiss on the lips before she says, "Now let's go for our debriefing ok?"

Ron nods and says, "Sure thing Kim."

Together the two of them head out through the door to go and get debriefed by Ry'sean.

_**(Somewhere in space)**_

The spaceship pulls out of the asteroid once it is clear of the sensors from the base. It moves only on thrusts only on minimal power so as not to be detected in case they'd improved the sensors and judging from what the pilot had seen of the new Gunstar, there was a pretty good chance that they had.

The pilot sighs and thinks, "I had hoped to catch them alone on usual target practice run but then they had to bring out those new people. So much for what I was planning to do. Now I've got to wait until they come out again."

The pilot gives a bit more distance before starting to power up the systems of the ship one by one.

The pilot powers up the engines and as the ship warms up, thinks about the incredible target practice. The pilot was a fair shot as well and knew a level 5 target practice session but even still… to see a ship maneuver and fight like that was just… just so incredible! Some of the moves that they did would have been simply impossible even for some of the best computers but clearly they'd done it.

The pilot never got to see the faces of the ones within as the ship moved way too fast to get a visual on them and with all sensors off, the pilot had been limited to what could been seen. The pilot couldn't help think, "But what a show! If those are the kind of pilots and gunners that they're cranking out… Well, I better make sure to stay out of the way of those two in particular in the coming days when Xur attacks."

Just then the console beeps at the pilot and after gripping the controls tightly the pilot looks back one last time at Rylos with a longing for something long ago lost and then frowns as the head turns forward and rockets off at high speed into the stars.

_**(On Roh-Dur)**_

Xur is in his practice room with a heavily muscled trainer before him. He had learned long ago in a battle with Alex that simply relying on brains and clever tactics would only get him so far. If he wanted to truly have any kind of satisfying revenge, he needed to be on a physical level matching Alex's.

Xur faces the trainer with a sword in one hand as he circles, watching for a chance to slip in and strike. He spots a moment and dashes forward, swinging his sword down but his sword is met in a powerful block before the trainer redirects Xur's sword away and punches Xur with his other free hand.

Xur gets up with an evil grin on his face and charges the trainer again, only this time their swords clash wildly over and over, with neither giving any measure for over 30 Earth minutes.

Finally they stop to take a break with both of them breathing hard for about five minutes.

The trainer says, "You've improved greatly lately. I had feared that with all your busy planning, you would not be able to find the time for practicing."

Xur looks at his trainer and says, "On the contrary, with my revenge coming up soon on the Rogan family and the Star League. I will need to be at the top of my game and…" He brings a hand up to his scar before he continues, "I will make him pay many times over for what he's done to me Liff'Ang and when all the humans are crushed under my heel, I shall remember all your training."

Liff'Ang chuckles and walks over to a bench where he picks up a dry towel and hands it to Xur. He smiles at Xur and says, "You have a great mind for picking up on what others might miss. You are a great tactician and your weapon skills are among the best in the empire."

Liff'Ang picks up a small container and presses a button on it which dispenses a cold liquid over his body, cooling him off much better than for most humanoids. His red body becomes less bright red as he cools off until it becomes an almost rust-colored red. Once cool he says, "Just remember what I told you about keeping cool and not letting Alex get the better of your temper. Once you lose your temper, the battle is almost as surely lost."

Xur finishes wiping his bald head and face with the towel before looks at the trainer and says, "I know, but after all that the…_human_ has put me through it is hard to completely just turn off my feelings."

Liff'Ang narrows his four eyes at Xur and says, "I never said to turn off your feelings. Just be aware of them. Use the strength you get from them but be careful not to allow your strength to become your weakness or Alex just might give you more than a scar this time."

Xur is on his feet in a flash and storming right at him, stopping only when he is practically nose-to-nose with the red alien before him. He says in a low, dangerous voice that told the trainer not to push his luck, "This time I **will** win and there is nothing that the _human_ or his family will be able to do to stop me, my fleet or my ultimate weapon!"

Liff'Ang stands his ground as they'd had many such discussions like that in the past. He remains quiet so as not to provoke Xur any further. He keeps his expression somewhat firm but calm despite the fact that Xur could have him executed on the spot by one of the guards in an instant. He did not fear Xur, nor did he fear what might happen to him from a guard for he knew that Xur would not forget him or his words whether he was around or not.

Xur narrows his eyes and growls before he steps back, watching Liff'Ang calmly cross his arms in front of him before he throws his towel to the floor and storms out of the training room, leaving Liff'Ang shaking his head a little in disapproval.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, as you can tell in this chapter there is a LOT going on. Maggie has discovered that her husband was not exaggerating just how good Kim and Ron are. The Beta's are leaning on their new Earth friends for help. The mysterious pilot has managed to escape undetected but what was the true goal? Any guesses? Let's not forget about Xur, he has major issues with any human but especially with the Rogan family. What do you think about Liff'Ang? He's an alien that is as tall as Xur (about) with four eyes, two arms and red, armor like skin covering him. I know I didn't describe all of that above so I decided to give a better description of him for my loyal readers. Any guesses as to why this chapter is titled "Damages"?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, corrections, mental institutions for Xur, and more are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15: Autopilot

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 15: Autopilot**

_**(Rylos)**_

Kim and Ron were walking out of the meeting with their minds on humming about the stuff they had talked about in the conference room. It was almost as if their minds were on autopilot before Ron breaks the silence as he says, "Can you imagine it Kim? We set the new high score on level 5!"

Kim snaps out of it and says, "Ron I think you're missing the point. They want us to pilot a regular Gunstar ship and see if we can duplicate what we did in the Gunstar XLR ship! I don't think this is a reason to celebrate. Remember we've been drafted into a war!"

Ron smiles big as he looks at Kim and says, "Aw, it ain't no big Kim. With you by my side, none of the bad guys stand a chance against us. Not even this Xur guy."

Alex Rogan's voice makes them both jump a little as he says, "I wouldn't be so sure. He is a tactician and if my own spies are right, he has been training very hard to be able to combat physically as well. He is a very dangerous person."

Kim says, "I understand, but I am getting a little worried at how long even your beta unit things can pass off for us on Earth and I miss my family."

Alex sighs a little before he says, "I understand and I promise you that if it weren't for your phenomenal skills in a Gunstar, which I have to really hand to Centauri… he really has a talent for finding the absolute best. I would have sent you two home to explain things to the family."

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, as much as I miss everybody at home. I can't leave. If Xur attacks while we're home and we're not here to help fight the battle. Then we're putting our families and friends in danger."

Ron nods as he says, "Yeah, we know that Xur guy hates humans and there is no way we're going to let him win! Isn't that right KP?"

Kim smiles at Ron and puts her hand on his shoulder before she says to Alex, "Ron's right. It is what we do. We fight the bad guys and win."

Alex smiles at the two of them and says, "You two… you are just amazing. With kids like you watching out for the Earth, I know it is in good hands. Keep it up." He then walks past them down the corridor until going through a door on the left.

**(Earth)**

Beta-Kim is driving Kim's car and she silently prays that Kim will forgive her for what she is going to do even though a part of her knows that her brothers… not hers, but the real Kim's brothers could fix up any damage to the car.

Beta-Kim rockets past the Drakken stolen ride to go in front of it before converting it into flying mode so that the assassin could easily see who it was.

Ty'anspi spots Kim and knew her image well as it was one of two that was burned into his mind. He picks up a weapon and without any warning starts to shoot at Beta-Kim!

Beta-Kim somehow manages to turn the car sharply, doing a roll to the right that completely avoids the blasts. She then does an immediate barrel roll that causes Ty'anspi to miss her as well!

Beta-Kim lets out a huge gasp at the end of the barrel roll as she says to herself, "Where did all that come from?" A part of her suspected that the "Kim" that she copied just saved her circuits and she silently thanked it with the weird part being that she just felt like she had thanked herself and the weirder part? It said "You're welcome" in not words but a feeling.

Beta-Kim didn't have a chance to dwell on it any further as the Kim factor kicks in again even as Ty'anspi turns around and spots her again but he was too high up to get a clear shot so to keep him from getting a good shot she throws in the boosters and rams into Drakken's flying car! This causes the alien to lose his balance and fly over the controls, barely clinging onto the edge with one hand.

Ty'anspi growls and fires a few shots while dangling and the blasts hit Kim's car on the tire and near the driver's side door.

Beta-Kim turns the car away from the blasts and quickly reverses away from Drakken's flying car, which allows it to level out again.

Ty'anspi glares at Beta-Kim for a moment as crawls back into the stolen air car and raises his weapon to fire right at her through the window when a robotic claw suddenly grabs his wrist and pulls it hard to the side. The blaster still fires and the beam flies far, attracting the attention of people when it destroys a chunk of a large billboard, which read "Welcome to Middleton!" Now after the blast the sign read, "Welcome to ton!" with flaming debris where "Middleton" once stood.

Ty'anspi turns his attention to the claw and follows it back to the source, which was a human kid on some kind of flying wheelchair with another one that he immediately recognized as his other target! He grabs his other blaster with his other hand and starts to shoot at Ron and Felix causing Felix to shift about in the air to avoid the blasts and the claw twists the wrist on purpose to flip Ty'anspi onto his back in the flying car.

Beta-Ron shouts, "Boo-yah Felix!"

Felix looks at his chair with a puzzled expression and cautiously says, "Y-yeah, Booyah Ron." He wonders why his chair had done such a thing without him even ordering it to flip the alien like that.

Ty'anspi had had enough! He blasts his wrist free by blasting at the claw, causing what was left to instantly retract and hang in the air between Felix and Ty'anspi as he gets up.

Ty'anspi growls and uses the two eyes to focus on both his targets that were to his side and raises both his weapons up with full intent on blasting them in the head.

Felix says, "Oh no you don't!" He sends another claw out to take or smash that weapon in the alien's hand.

Beta-Kim does a roll and stops when she is completely upside down which put her out of the line of sight for Ty'anspi before her eyes widen at the sight of something. She switches the turbos on once more rockets forward.

Ty'anspi fires at Beta-Ron but instantly finds his blast deflected by the already-blasted robotic arm. He swings his other hand back just as Felix's good claw rams into his hand and sending it to the floor of the flying car. He manages to blast a hole into the arm before it can smash the gun on the floor and then quickly tries to blast his target Ron, but finds the same arm taking the blasts for him.

Beta-Kim quickly flies up to where Beta-Ron is and opens the door as she shouts, "Ron! Quick, get in! You're only endangering Felix as long as you're there!"

Beta-Ron knew that Beta-Kim was right and leaps into the car just in time to avoid a volley of blaster fire.

Felix knew that Beta-Kim was right and then extends his remaining two claws to attack the alien while they did some move to get onto the flying car when he notices that the Betas were taking off! He was totally confused as the alien put away his blaster and turns to the controls to follow them when he sees another flying vehicle rush by him with a green woman leaping off to land in it!

**(Above Planet Roh-Dur)**

Xur fidgets impatiently until his shuttle arrives to land in the hanger bay at his flagship. He waits until the door is fully down as he was well aware of the honor guard awaiting him just outside. As soon as he hears the sound of the door touching the floor with its metallic 'clang' sound he begins his walk down with his eyes looking to make sure that all the soldiers knew exactly where to be looking even as the music began to play. He smirks as he sees that everyone is obeying his rules just perfectly.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship Bit-Tussien is raking a fingernail over a polished console in an attempt to ease his feelings about having the fool Xur on board the ship. He knew that the materials of the console was designed to withstand a lot of abuse but he refused to give up just as he refused to allow Xur the final say over the fate of all in the galaxy.

Bit-Tussien grew more frustrated as he could hear Xur was on board _his_ ship but he had to play nice and bow to that obsessed idiot's every whim and insane order until the moment was right and then… he would toss Xur's corpse out into space above a sun and laugh as Xur's body was incinerated like so much space debris like he should have been twenty-five years ago the first time he went up against Alex Rogan.

He muses for a moment about that as he had to admit that even he would have found it difficult to create a fleet and ultimate weapon all on his own without the bloodthirsty and power-hungry drive that Xur provided in such a short time.

Bit-Tussien stops playing around and pulls out a hidden knife on his person and scrapes the side of the console with a frustrated growl before putting it back in it's secret place. He is happy now that the once-perfect console was as damaged as he felt for having Xur on board, like a scar but that was all that it was. The surface of the console could be replaced and made to look new just as any scar could and this is one that he intended to fix as soon as he could.

Turning away he walks out of the room, taking the elevator to the bridge to arrive just in time to beat Xur to the bridge. He walks over to his station and punches a button make his console light up and starts to run something to make it look as if he was busy just as he hears the elevator arrive with new passengers. He waits a moment and puts it in 'pause' before turning to see Xur and his bodyguards walk onto the bridge. He says, "Everything is ready for you just as you have instructed. We can begin at any time you are ready, Lord Xur." He can feel bitterness in his mouth at the mere saying of the name but he keeps his face indifferent so Xur won't suspect.

Xur walks past him, his eyes looking at everything and taking it all in before he says, "They'll all be calling me much more than that when I am through. Oh yes… so much more." He stares at the viewscreen before him for a few moments as it showed the planet Roh-Dur below and then with a sharp intake of breath he shouts, "The order is given! We launch!"

**AN:** Well everyone, it has been a while since I've worked on this story but when I saw the Last Starfighter at Walmart being sold in a DVD and Blu-Ray combo. I decided to work on it some. Now what did you think about what happened on Rylos? Not looking good for the team is it? What do you think the Beta's on Earth? Could it be a little bit of the old Kim and Ron luck working for them or something more? What do you think about what's going on Roh-Dur? Looks like things are about to get serious very soon doesn't it?

As usual reviews, votes for my stories, suggestions, compliments, coins for my Spider-Man bank and more are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16: Who are they?

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 16: Who are they?**

**(On Earth)**

Ty'anspi turns to face the Earthling woman and sees that aside from her sour-looking attitude. She did not appear to be much of a threat with not even a single weapon in her hands. He turns away from her chase after his targets and hears in the horrible Earthling speech, "Oh no you didn't… You did not just turn your back on me to go chasing after Kimmie. She is MY target, not yours mutant freak!"

Ty'anspi continues to ignore her as he had only one goal: The complete destruction of Kim and Ron. So he pushes the throttle forward to make it go faster after the flying car when suddenly a green blast punches a hole on the dashboard right above this hand on the throttle.

Ty'anspi turns around as he draws his weapon and what he sees surprises the experienced assassin. The sight of what he assumed was another weak human with green, glowing hands!

Shego fires a blast at Ty'anspi causing him to dodge and shoot at her at the same time. She was used to idiots with weapons and dodges it easily before tossing a small flaming ball at the alien where it explodes with enough impact that it sends him falling against his side onto the edge of the flying car.

Ty'anspi says in his native language to Shego, "Who are you?" as he brings up his weapon to shoot at her once more.

Shego didn't know what he was saying and says as she dodges another blast, "You made a big mistake from stealing from us mutant but your biggest mistake was going after little miss perfect! She is my target! Got that!"

Ty'anspi wonders what she was talking about as he was only going after Kim and Ron. It dawns on him at that moment that the flaming green woman whose powers bore a resemblance to an ancient race long ago destroyed when their planet was destroyed was talking about Kim Possible, one of his targets.

Ty'anspi turns on his translator and says, "I was hired to destroy Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable before they could become a threat."

Shego growls and says, "I don't care! Kim Possible is **my** target first! If anyone is going to deal with her, it will be me! As for her sidekick, he is all yours but don't expect it to be easy.

Ty'anspi nods as his hand reaches out for the second gun laying on the ground very slowly as he says, "I almost got him, if it was not for the one in the flying chair defending him with the robot arms."

Shego blinks and laughs evilly, "You were defeated by a kid in a wheelchair? What a loser!"

Ty'anspi growls and quickly reaches out for the gun only to have Shego blast at it with a green laser from her finger, turning it into so much useless slag on the floor. He looks up at her with hatred and quickly twists his body, shooting at Shego with the one gun he still had in his hand.

Shego dodges again the repeated shots at her despite the limited room on the flying car before Dr. Drakken shouts from nearby, "Quit fooling around Shego and destroy him already! I want my flying car back!" One of the blasts strikes Shego's long, black hair and punches a fiery hole through it.

Shego's first clue was Dr. Drakken crying out, "Shego! Oh no!" She then smells something burning as she continues to avoid the blasts as the two of them circle around the round flying car. She finally sees what happened to her long, beautiful hair it instantly infuriates her!

Ty'anspi knew it had to get out of there the moment Shego shouted at him, "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! ! YOU ARE SO TOAST MUTANT!" but with them up so high over the city, he did not know where to go but as he watched Shego power up a very huge green ball. He decides to take his chances over the side.

Shego tosses her huge ball of power at Ty'anspi, not caring if she took the flying car in the process. She didn't care about anything but dishing out some serious pain! She watches as the beach ball sized blast flies at Ty'anspi and even though he tried to jump, half of it STILL hit him! She smirks in evil pleasure as it explodes and dismembers the arm that had the blaster in its hand, which lands on the floor of the flying car.

Ty'anspi screams its alien scream that went untranslated as it was also destroyed in the powerful blast from Shego. The ball's contact alone had seared his arm off holding the blaster and the explosion a moment later vaporized its leg, half of the internal organs and lungs as well as a third of the head! It fell from the car and knew that as soon as it hit what appeared a junkyard below, it would be finished. In his bit of anger at failing to destroy Kim and Ron, it reached out to the dismembered arm and raised it up to fire at Shego.

Shego turns away from the gaping big hole in the back of the flying car, which was smoking badly and she knew that it wouldn't be able to stay up for much longer. So she sets it to self-destruct and shouts, "Yo Dr. D! I am ready for pick up!"

Dr. Drakken flies up closer to her, intending to yell at her about the cost of it when he sees the dismembered hand moving on its own somehow and raising to blast Shego in the back! He grabs a switch and pulls it down as he shouts, "Shego! Behind you!" and the switch makes the bottom open up and a big blaster instantly targets the gun shooting at it just in time for Shego to turn around and witness it being destroyed!

Shego had witnessed many things in her service of Dr. D but to actually be _saved_ by him? That was a new one on her. The blast had unfortunately hastened the crashing part of the flying car and now that Dr. D was close enough she does a super leap up into the air and rotates in the flip to give herself that extra momentum to land perfectly next to him.

Dr. Drakken says, "Shego! Are you all right?"

Shego was actually touched by his concern despite the fact that he had just saved her and he knew it. She says, "Yeah Dr. D, I am." She falls silent until Dr. Drakken says, "Do you have any idea how much that flying car cost me? Those things aren't cheap you know and you really should be more careful, you're irreplaceable to me!" She says, "I'll pay for the replacing of your stupid flying car ok? And (ngggh) Thank you."

Dr. Drakken looks around to see if anyone else had heard Shego actually thanking him but it was just the two of them and he is speechless for a few moments as he tries to think of something to say.

Shego saves him the trouble by saying, "C'mon Dr. D. Looks like they're long gone and so is our reason for being out here." The flying car's self destruct happening to kick in at just that moment and explode violently enough to rock the one they were in just a little bit.

Dr. Drakken nods and says, "Ah! You're quite right Shego! Time to go back to working on our evil plan to take over the world!" He turns to the control and sets it to go back to their secret lair.

Shego sits down in the seat next to him and for once, just let him rant without totally ignoring him.

Ty'anspi had somehow landed on the cushioned seat of an open-roofed car in the junkyard where he remained until a claw came down and picked up the car before moving it. He had no idea what was going on until a loud noise started up and the car started to make an almost as loud, crunching noise from both ends.

**(In Space)**

Kim and Ron were just finishing up level five with the error this time programmed out to avoid a repeat of what happened last time.

Alex and Griggs were in a Gunstar watching Kim and Ron along with Maggie and Thus'basa in another Gunstar as well. The four of them were just amazed at the fluid way that Kim and Ron were flying around with not a single hit on them yet.

Kim found the controls sluggish compared to the Gunstar XLR's but more like the one that she was used to piloting in the videogame back on Earth and she was very familiar with the limits of that one. She found the lasers were just as chaotic as a security laser grid back at home only these were moving but the gaps were oddly almost like the ones from the McHenry laser system and she knew how to avoid those lasers easily.

Ron's adrenalin was pumped up as always when he was in an action game and fires quickly and everywhere that he could while adjusting for the flips, rotates and the speed that he was used to Kim doing in the videogame. In fact, for him it was JUST like playing the videogame only it was for real and that made it even more totally awesome for him!

Maggie says aloud, "I don't believe it. This is crazy! How can they be avoiding laser as if they knew exactly where they were going to be?"

Thus'basa answers back over the headset, "I know! When you told me of the reason for us coming out here. I thought you and the others were… how do you put it? Pulling my finger?"

Maggie shakes her head and says, "That's pulling your leg. Pulling your finger is supposed to be a fart joke." She watches as Kim do a sudden, straight up move and Ron somehow in just the right position to fire a blast at the drone to destroy it.

Thus'basa shakes her head and says, "You have some very strange jokes on your planet. Does pulling finger really make you humans fart?" She makes an alien gasping sound as Kim quickly rotates and Ron fires two blasts, each perfectly on target to destroy two close target drones that had been moving into place to attack them.

Maggie says, "No, well… not unless they go along with the joke on purpose." She pauses and looks down at the screen, to see that they only had ten drones left before they would destroy them all and all without having taken a single hit. She punches her radio to Alex's ship and says, "Alex, just who ARE these kids?"

Alex radios back to Maggie, "I know, I know! It was like this the first time I watched them as well! Centauri really knows how to find talent."

Maggie says, "Talent nothing! They must have **something** that is giving them an edge. Telepathy? Future Sight? Something? Just look at them, they're not even saying much of anything to each other, other than casual conversations they might have while walking down the sidewalk!"

Griggs says over the radio, "I am unaware of humans having such abilities on a level like this but if you wish…mmm… I will have them tested for them when we get back to the base."

Thus'basa says over the radio, "I think that would be a very good idea. I agree with Maggie on this. There is just no way they could know how the other is going to move without some kind of telepathy going on."

Alex chuckles and says, "I think it is just their friendship is so strong that they know how the other is going to move."

Maggie says, "Alex, nobody has a bond of anything that strong! The way they're moving, it is as if they were one person!"

Thus'basa looks at Kim and Ron reduce their drones to a mere five and says, "I don't think even a two-headed being could do what they're accomplishing. At this rate we'll have to invent a level SIX just for them." She tilts her light-colored scaly head in thought and says, "If we could figure out the secret to how they're doing this. We could win the coming battle with Xur easily!"

As if on cue, her long-range radio lights up and she switches to it to receive the coded transmission. By the time it was decoded, Kim and Ron were down to their last two drones.

Thus'basa switches to communicate with Alex, Griggs, and Maggie before she says, "I just a communiqué and our spies tell us that Xur has left Roh-Dur and is headed for us now!"

There is silence in the Gunstars as they all knew what this meant and all hopeful eyes turn to watch as Kim and Ron destroy the final two drones, their radios picking up Ron's whooping and cheering.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Shego versus an alien assassin? I don't know about you, but I would consider harming her hair off-limits in any kind of battle. Lol! What did you think of the way Drakken saved Shego and her reaction? What did you think of Ty'anspi's ending? Considering that Kim and Ron knew the controls from the videogame already, are any of you surprised that they could kick some serious butt this time around and come off without a single hit or even have to use the Blossom attack? What do you think is the secret to Kim and Ron's success? Do you think they have what it takes to go up against Xur?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, artwork of Kim and Ron in a Gunstar, and more are very welcome.


	17. Chapter 17: OMG!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 17: OMG!**

**(On Earth)**

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron land outside of Kim's home with the car all shot up. Before they could put the car into the garage, Kim's parents and her brothers pull up and they all see the damage to the car!

Jim and Tim leap out of the car, running over to inspect the damage up close. Jim says, "Look at his! These look like they were done by highly focused energy blasts!" With Tim adding, "Cool! And look at this! The bumper was damaged too!"

James Possible aka Mr. Possible walks over and says, "Now boys, don't be exaggerating."

Beta-Ron waves weakly and says, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. P! How's it going? Um… sorry about the damage to the car."

Mr. Possible looks at Jim and Tim already discussing between each other about the damage and improvements they could make to the car before he says to Ron, "Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure that the boys will have it fixed up in no time." He then looks down at them and says, "Won't you?"

Jim says, "I don't know…" Tim says, "Fixing blaster fire like this…" Jim says, "Going to take some time. Look!" Jim holds the panel on the door that he had taken off already and it was still sizzling from the intense heat.

Mrs. Possible says, "Kim! Are you all right? You weren't hurt were you?"

Beta-Kim was still inside the car, trying to hide that she HAD been hit by a stray blast when trying to get Beta-Ron over into her car. She stops and reminds herself that it was not really her car but Kim's car. She says, "It was no big, just some alien assassin trying to take out Ron and I." She could feel herself pale and barely restrains a wince at one of her circuits sparking inside her.

Mrs. Possible's mother sense kicking in and she wonders what it was that Kim wasn't telling her. She was not one to lie after the Halloween incident but she could omit things.

Beta-Ron gets out of the car and walks around to say, "Whoo, he really the up the door didn't he? It is a miracle you didn't get hit when you were all leaning over and everything."

At that moment something clicks in her head and Mrs. Possible says, "Kimmie, why don't you step out of the car and let the boys work on the car while you and Ronald tell me all about your latest mission?" She then leans in and softly says to just her so that Jim, Tim, and James don't overhear, "Unless you can't come out for some reason… can you?"

Beta-Ron is looking over one of the holes in the door and pokes his finger through before he makes Beta-Kim wince and he cries out, "Kim!" as his finger pulls back to reveal the organic green goo from Beta-Kim's body.

Beta-Kim knew what was going to happen next as much as she did not want it to happen and felt bad as it meant an end to her mission to cover for Kim Possible.

Felix flies in on his chair at that exact moment just in time to hear Mrs. Possible say, "Kimberly Anne Possible, you will get out of the car this instant and show me where you're hurt or you're going to be in some serious trouble!"

Felix did not know what to say or do before Beta-Kim says, "Ok Mom… but you're not going to like it." She nods to Felix before she opens the door to reveal a side of her just below where her lungs on a human would be, is a hole with sparks and green goo.

Felix quickly says, "I can explain this!" Trying to cover for his new Beta friends.

Jim and Tim both say, "Coooooooool! Our sister's a robot!" Jim then says, "It all makes…" with Tim finishing, "Perfect sense now!"

Mrs. Possible who didn't miss a beat says, "Boys! Not now! Go get a blanket from the house." She turns to her husband and says, "First go get the emergency stretcher from the garage and then go and get any tools you might need and bring them into the house." She then turns to Felix with a voice that left no questions or talk-backs allowed, "Felix, join us in the house won't you?"

Felix gulps and nods as he starts to head towards the front door even as Mrs. Possible turns back to Kim and picks her up out of the car as gently as she can turns just as her husband returns with the stretcher in no time. Even Jim and Tim are silent for a change as they return with a large, thick blanket and cover her up with it after Mrs. Possible lays her down onto it.

Mrs. Possible shuts the door with her foot and says, "Boys, if the car has a remote control. Please put it into the garage while I help your sister into the house." She misses the surprised look that changes into small smiles as they run off into the house to grab the secret remote control that they'd set up for the car as a future prank.

Beta-Kim moans, "Ron…" as she is wheeled in and Beta-Ron says in a worried tone, "Don't worry KP, I'm here." Her face relaxes some even as Mrs. Possible notices all this with her mind holding back a thousand questions but her first duty as a doctor was to help.

Beta-Kim is wheeled into Mrs. Possible's treatment room that she used when Jim and Tim usually hurt themselves whenever one of their experiments went awry. Never knowing what she might expect, she had a little bit of everything that she could get from the hospital.

Mrs. Possible removes the blanket and is partially relieved to see that the green goo had barely leaked any but she also had some on her normally white jacket. She says, "You're going to be ok Kim, now are you hurt anywhere else?"

Beta-Kim shakes her head and says in some pain, "No, just there. I…" She is silenced as Mrs. Possible says, "There will be time for that later, just tell me how the green stuff you're leaking works for you. If I had to guess, it is some kind of organic bio-synthetic material."

Beta-Kim nods in surprise and says, "Yes… it is for a better word, my blood…"

Beta-Ron says, "Mrs. P! Let me help! You can use as much of mine as you need! She's gotta be all right!"

Beta-Kim softly and yet irritatingly says, "Ron… you just let her know you're one too."

Beta-Ron makes a high-pitched "Eep!" sound before shrinks into his shoulders and says, "Sorry Kim, but I'm worried about you."

Mr. Possible walks into the room with his robotic diagnostic tools and says, "Well then let's see what we can do about getting you all fixed up right." He pulls out a hand scanner and runs it over Beta-Kim's entire structure before looking at a handheld screen.

Mrs. Possible says to Ron, "Can you tell me what the material that makes up your 'blood' is?"

Beta-Ron nods quickly and says, "Yes I can Mrs. P!" He then starts to ramble off the stuff that the green stuff was made of down to the chemical components.

Jim and Tim lean in and watch Kim moan at every spark before Tim says, "It looks like the component was damaged by the same blast that hit the car…" With Jim adding, "and went clean through the door, and now the sparks are arching with the help of the goo into her other systems."

Mr. Possible says, "You are right but I'm afraid it is much more complicated than that. According to my analysis, the energy is starting to cook and damage the other goo inside her that she needs to live on."

Mrs. Possible finishes putting on her gloves and mask before she says, "If you're staying, put on a mask and gloves, otherwise leave. This is serious boys and I won't take no for an answer."

Jim and Tim grumble but they didn't want to leave so they follow their mother's instructions and put on the stuff.

Mrs. Possible even does it and says, "I think the first thing we should do is try to clean up the blood so that the current won't have as easy of a time to hurt the rest of her internals."

Mr. Possible nods and says, "I agree and I have just the tool for the job." He pulls out a powerful mini-vacuum from his kit and hands it to his wife who he knew would do a far better job than himself at it.

Beta-Ron watches nervously and says, "Hang in there Kim… you gotta"

Mrs. Possible notices that Beta-Kim nods and reaches out with a hand to which he takes quickly but not hard so as not to jostle Beta-Kim while she was cleaning up the mess. With her keen eyes, skilled hands, and experience with messes as a doctor and mother, she manages to suck up every last bit into the mini-vacuum. She pauses to visually analyze it to see if it was reusable and mentally sighs as little seemed to be moving as compared to the other green blood.

Mrs. Possible says to her husband, "James, do what repairs you can. I will be right back."

Mr. Possible says as she walks off, "You've got it!" He then hands the scanner to Jim and says, "You two can help me repair your sister."

Jim and Tim smile and say at the same time, "Cool!"

Beta-Kim weakly says, "The tweebs are going to help me? I am so doomed."

Beta-Ron says as he squeezes her hand, "Don't say that Kim!"

Beta-Kim weakly says, "Sorry Ron…It just slipped out…"

Beta-Ron says, "You've got a family of geniuses working on you, you're going to be all right." He then looks at Mr. Possible and whiningly says, "She will be all right won't she?"

Mr. Possible has already started to do some repairs as he says without looking at Ron, "I promise you Ronald, we'll do everything we can for her."

Beta-Ron says, "See KP? You're in good hands."

Felix moves over to where Mrs. Possible was working at some counter looking through a microscope and at the same time another machine was busy humming away. He says, "Um… Mrs. Possible?"

Mrs. Possible doesn't look up as she says, "One moment Felix." She stays silent for another two long and agonizing minutes for Felix before she looks up and punches in a few things into the humming machine and the noise starts to change. She turns to face Felix and says, "What do you know about them?"

Felix gulps and says, "Well… I know that they are called Beta's and are robotic-synthetic duplicates that have their DNA and memories. They are here while as kind of stand-ins Kim and Ron are up in space fighting some badguy."

Mrs. Possible says, "That explains a few things for me. The technology involved with the blood is simply amazing. It is much more than just DNA, they seem to have actually started to take on many of the same properties as human blood even though the original inert chemicals are resisting."

Felix looks at her with confusion and says, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mrs. Possible is about to answer when the humming machine makes a 'Ding!' sound and stops. She says, "One moment Felix…" She walks over to a fridge and pulls out what appears to be a blood packet. She then hooks it up to the machine and punches a few more buttons and it then starts to hum again with the blood flowing down into the machine through a tube.

Mrs. Possible turns back to Felix and says, "The green blood is a kind of synthetic copy of the blood that is within all humans Felix and from what I can tell by the inert, damaged blood is that it is has amazing transformative abilities that are supposed to stay locked but when Kim was shot it actually started to revert back to their adaptive state. It is my best guess that _this_ is what is making her suffer."

Felix says, "Wait, you mean she was starting to transform back into a blank slate or something?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Yes and I think that if she dies on the table, we will see what she originally looked like before becoming my daughter."

Felix says, "Is there anything you can do to slow or stop that from happening?"

Mrs. Possible crosses her arms in front of her as she focuses her eyes on Felix and says, "Felix, we are talking about an advanced synthetic being… as you tell me, outer space. Of course I can stop it." She smiles at him as she says the last part.

Felix's jaw just drops and he says, "Wh-what? How? I thought you just said they were advanced?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I did and if it was any other doctor, they might not have stood a chance before it became irreversible but fortunately I have done studies with the synthetic person that Dr. Drakken used to fool my daughter with. His green goo is very close to being much like what Kim and Ronald use inside them without using any DNA at all. Adaptive, able to retain memory, and able to lock into a form but still remain a liquid-like state."

She looks at the humming machine and says, "I have modified and mixed the surviving goo from Kim into some synthetic that I happen to have and the blood that I am pumping into it is some blood that Kim donated a while back. The machine _should_ mix it all together into a close enough copy of what she needs to sustain her. We will find out soon enough."

Felix looks in the direction where the Beta's were and says, "What about using Ron's green goo?"

Mrs. Possible says, "If I took any from him, I think it would be possibly fatal for her. He would need to blank a good portion of it otherwise it would try to mix with her active DNA inside her and with her as weak as she is. Her immune system or DNA would fight any changes his DNA would offer or the very least hers would accept enough of his to change her in ways we can't even begin to understand at this point without more study."

Beta-Ron shouts, "Mrs. P! Mrs. P! Kim's passed out!"

Mrs. Possible turns and shouts, "I'll be right there Ronald!" She turns to the humming machine and sees that it is almost done. She hits the 'Finish' button and it starts to fill a container that had once held the green Drakken-goo but since emptied into the machine to be mixed together. As soon as it was refilled with the new mixture, Mrs. Possible disconnects it and runs back to where Beta-Kim was.

Mr. Possible says, "I think she passed out from the pain. We have finished all the repairs and made some minor improvements for when you returned with the blood."

Beta-Ron had tears from his eyes and he says, "Is KP going to be all right?" His voice raising as he nearly shouts, "Please tell me she is going to be all right!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Yes Ron, is this new blood works the way it should. She should be just fine."

Everyone cheers a bit at the news, but none more louder than Ron.

Mrs. Possible then loads up the new blood into Beta-Kim and lets out a breath as she hopes that what she just said to Ronald was indeed the truth. As it was, she was not a hundred percent certain as to what would happen. She steps out of the way to let her husband and the boys finish up.

Mr. Possible, Jim and Tim close her up and then everyone but Beta-Ron steps back to watch and wait to see if Beta-Kim would wake up.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. I am dedicating this chapter to my Grandmother who passed away recently. I hope you all find my explanations in the story reasonable. Personally, my fav moment in this chapter was when the tweebs called KP a robot. As for medical spot in the house, I figured… why not? Things keep getting blown up, people might get hurt, and being a good doctor, she would have things on hand to help with nearly any kind of injury until whatever is keeping them from getting to the hospital (be it an army of snowmen or whatever) went away or was defeated. In my mind, the room is a big one but with an L shaped kind of path. The end of the small part of the L was where Mrs. Possible was at while the others were in the long part of the L. So what did you think of Mrs. Possible in this chapter? What did you think of the tweebs? Do you think the personality/mind/whatever is overwhelming the Beta's at this point? Do you think Beta-Kim will make it? IF she does, what do you think the 'tiny' changes that Mr. Possible and the tweebs made will be?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, Beta blueprints and more are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18: Planetary Bodies

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 18: Planetary Bodies**

**(In Space)**

He stares forward at the screen as his mighty fleet travels through space. Taking him to the most hated nemesis of his in all the known galaxies. Xur was almost to the first planet on the way to his most hated of enemies but he knew he had to make this first stop as a small demonstration of his power and why it would be absolutely futile to even think of stopping him.

He watches as his ship slows down and begins to bear down on a small insignificant planet with only a measly 35,000,000 lifeforms but what made this planet even worth attacking was the fact that it had three Gunstars as part of patrol team. Normally even one Gunstar would be enough to route even the bravest of space pirates but any planet with three such ships? Even a mid-sized fleet of pirate ships or small armada wouldn't dare cross with such a planet that served as a small haven for travelers.

Even as Xur's warships approached the planet, he waited patiently as there was noway that the people of the planet would not expect their heroic Gunstars to at least attempt to save them and sure enough the screen showed all three Gunstars roaring into space while a number of ships were seen fleeing in the opposite direction.

His directions had been clear from the beginning. Allow some survivors to flee while he demonstrated the utter futility of trying to stop him to the Star League and Alex Rogan.

His ship was the only one to take any action as ordered and he launched THREE squadrons to play with each Gunstar while his ultimate weapon prepared to fire.

Two of the Gunstars took on the three squadrons so they wouldn't attack the people fleeing from the planet, which left a lone Gunstar to attack Xur with hopes that they could pull off what had become known across the Star League as an "Alex Moment".

Xur laughs evilly and says loudly for everyone on the bridge, "Look at that foolish Gunstar! He doesn't realize that he is utterly doomed and will be destroyed before he can be of a threat to this ship!" He turns to the gunner of the ship and says, "Gunner MD'ton, fire the ultimate weapon at the planet as soon as he is in the sure to be caught in the blast!"

Gunner MD'ton says, "As you command!" He turns to his screen and waits for just the moment and as the Gunstar flies towards the center of Xur's ship, it was also slowly coming more and more into the range of the ship's ultimate weapon.

Xur shouts his orders for the squadrons to direct the other two Gunstars into the path of his weapon before the first Gunstar is in direct line of sight with his ultimate weapon!

The three squadrons obey with relentless efficiency and guide them into being directly in front of the ship over the planet before more than half of them are destroyed by one Gunstar's Death Blossom attack!

Gunner MD'ton presses the button and almost immediately crackling lightning lances out in a circular pattern around all the way to the planet, trapping two of the three Gunstars as the third one had moved away to draw off the remaining squadrons from the drained Gunstar.

Still, the lightning had managed to clip the Gunstar, sending it spiraling out of control and far away even as Xur laughed while everything within the lightning was filled with a powerful blue-white beam that instantly destroyed the two Gunstars and the planet that was once known as Mogare with a population of 30,856,237 was totally destroyed into so much space dust.

Xur laughed for a bit until the Squadron Commander says, "Lord Xur, one Gunstar managed to avoid the blast. What are your orders?" He instantly shouts, "WHAT? Where is it?"

The screen changes before him to show the empty spot where the planet Mogare once was, the remaining squadrons and the last Gunstar as it rocketed away from the both of them.

Xur thinks for a second about how the survivors might go into hiding for a bit before daring to alert the Star League but the Gunstar was sure to let Alex Rogan know for sure just how terrifyingly powerful his ultimate weapon was as soon as possible and he did want terror to be struck deep as the blade that he would strike into Alex's chest.

Xur says as he waves his hand in the air, "Let it go! Recall the squadrons! We have much more to do than to worry about one fleeing Gunstar!"

The Squadron Commander says, "As you command Lord Xur!"

Even as the squadrons docked with Xur ship the pilot of the Gunstar says to his wounded Gunner, "We've got to alert the Star League! The ultimate weapon of his is a planet destroyer!"

**(Star League Base)**

The white and blue Gunstar XLR stands in the repairs hanger, once again in brand new condition. Alex walks in with Griggs and says, "Wow, you guys did a great job of fixing up the ship so quickly!"

X'nrig chuckles and says, "To be honest it was a easy fix. The ship wasn't as badly damaged as you thought. I thought Maggie would have mentioned it to you."

Alex says, "We've… been a bit busy. We just tried out the ones who were in this ship" He points his finger at the newly repaired ship and says, "After we fixed the glitch and this time they soared through it with flying colors."

X'nrig says, "Really? So when is that ship coming in for repairs?"

Griggs chuckles and says, "That's just it, aside from some refueling and restocking of the target drones. You won't need to do anything. They got through level five this time without so much as taking a single hit!"

X'nrig had seen his fair share of damages from pilots going up against level five as he was the Chief of repairs and he had yet to see anyone or anything capable of doing such a miracle! He blinks all four eyes and says, "That's impossible!"

Alex just grins as he puts his hands on his hips and says, "X'nrig my friend, I personally witnessed it here with Griggs, my wife and Thus'basa. Trust me, when I say that they did the impossible. In fact, from what research tells me… doing the impossible is something that comes naturally for this team."

X'nrig just shakes his head and says, "Well if you two don't mind. I will be going to check out the ship myself. Which Gunstar XLR did you take them out in?"

Alex and Griggs look at each other with amused looks before Alex says, "They weren't in a XLR. I put them in my old Gunstar."

X'nrig just pushes out two eyes out on stalks at them and says, "They… cleared level 5… in THAT?"

Alex nods and says, "Somehow I had a feeling the old girl would be all right in their hands."

X'nrig's two eyes retract back into his head before shaking it in disbelief, "Amazing… just amazing… I would have expected the ship to short out completely when they used the Blossom."

Griggs does his weird alien laugh that even though Alex and Maggie had tried to teach him how to do it better, still came out as a wheezing sound before he says, "The didn't use it. All they used were the ships blasters."

X'nrig says, "Ok, now I **know** you're pulling my leg. There is no way anyone could clear level five without using something like that. There is just no way!"

Alex says, "If you don't believe it, just go and check out the ship's memory."

X'nrig gruffly says, "I will and when I see that you're pulling a prank on ol' rig, I'll be back to yell at you." He then storms off to the hanger where Alex's Gunstar was kept.

Alex says to Griggs, "I think he's going to be more angry when he finds out that we weren't playing a prank on him."

Griggs thinks about it for a second or two before saying, "Mmm, I think you might be right Alex. Let's hurry."

Alex nods ands together they rush to their destination.

**(Space)**

The Gunstar roars through space, finally coming to where the Star League base was but the radio had been too badly damaged by Xur's attack that had destroyed the planet Mogare and with the urgent news about his ultimate weapon. They flew their ship hard and fast so that they could give the news to the Star League before Xur arrived and destroyed the entire base.

**(In the Star League Base)**

A female operator at the radar suddenly says, "Sir, we have a Gunstar on approach but it is coming too fast and I can't raise them."

Her boss walks over and looks at the information streaming in on the screen before he says, "Get Maggie, she should see this. Keep trying to hail them Ensign Miy'weath."

Miy'weath nods and says, "Yes Sir" She starts to try different frequencies and even flashes some lights in morse code. Something that Maggie had made sure to teach to Gunstars in case they couldn't communicate over the communicator for any reason.

**(Space)**

The Gunner says, "I can see them flashing morse code at us, how do we answer back?"

The Pilot says, "I'll direct some power for the weapons Nibun'no. You direct it to somewhere they can see it and I will change the charge so that they will change in frequency and length.

Nibun'no nods and says, "Got it Phule'me" and turns to fire just the right spot.

Together they start to fire the message, "SOS, Radio out, Urgent Message!"

**(Base)**

Miy'weath sees the message and finishes translating it just as Maggie walks up and says, "I hear we have a silent Gunstar on fast approach. Have you been able to raise them?" She turns and says, "Yes Commander Maggie, their radio is out but they have been able to communicate through Morse code with their weapons."

Maggie looks at the screen and sees that they are still coming in fast as she says, "What did they say?"

Miy'weath says to her, " 'SOS. Radio out. Urgent Message.' That is all I managed to get before you arrived."

Maggie says, "Ok, signal them back to slow down and land in Bay 2."

Miy'weath turns and starts to signal them the message.

**(Space)**

Nibun'no says, "They got the message and are ordering us to slow down and land in Bay 2"

Suddenly there is a brief explosion and the ship rocks with alarms wailing until Phule'me silences them and says, "We just lost throttle control and controls are sluggish. It looks like we're going to crash."

Nibun'no says, "We should warn them. Can we still shoot?"

Phule'me nods and says, "Yes but I don't know how long the circuits will hold up. So much is already damaged."

Nibun'no says, "Then I'll make this quick." He turns and starts to fire off a message.

**(Base)**

Miy'weath whispers to herself, "Oh no!" before turning quickly to Maggie who was still standing by and says, "The Gunstar is barely able to steer and they lost throttle control."

Maggie raises her voice as she walks over to another console, pressing the Red Alert button, "Attention! We have an out of control Gunstar coming in! Prepare for Gunstar Crash, Code 1!"

The base immediately became alive as everyone ran to their posts or to do what was needed for an incoming Gunstar.

Maggie says to Miy'weath, "Signal them to come in at whatever bay they can. We will be ready to catch them."

Miy'weath nods and turns to signal them as she presses her lips together tightly in concentration.

**(Space)**

Nibun'no says, "They want us to go to whatever bay we can steer ourselves to. They plan to be ready for us."

Phule'me says to him, "You and I both know the odds of our survival is very low if we miss any of the bays and even then it'll be a miracle if we both land without blowing up."

Nibun'no sighs and says, "I know. I just hope that the black box Maggie had installed in our Gunstar survives to tell the tale if we can't. Do you think the system will hold up if we try to tell them?"

Phule'me is quiet for a bit before he says, "I don't know but that gives me an idea. Try signaling them and if the system doesn't hold up there is one thing I'd like to try."

Nibun'no says, "Whatever your idea is, I hope it works." He starts to fire a brief message while Phule'me starts to steer towards the closest bay the best he can.

**(Base)**

Miy'weath shouts, "Please come here Maggie!" and when Maggie walks over to her quickly she says to her in a low voice, "They have information about Xur's ultimate weapon! It is a planet destroyer!"

Maggie's eyes go wide in shock before she whispers back, "Tell them thank you." She looks at the incoming screen and can see that there isn't enough time to do anything else even though the base was on high alert and ready as it could be. She had even cleared all the bays in case the Gunstar with its missiles blew up upon impact for any reason.

**(In space and rapidly approaching Bay 3)**

Phule'me says, "Ok, here we go… I hope I don't regret doing this."

Nibun'no says, "Whatever happens. I know you did your best and… I was proud to serve with you."

Phule'me says, "Same here brother." He then connects two wires and pulls back the door leading to the Death Blossom weapon. He then says, "Aim away from the base, right now!"

Nibun'no nods and aims away from the base just as Phul'me slams his fist onto the button that activates their ultimate weapon! The ship starts to hum as all doors open and the ship barely manages to spin away from the base before firing all of the missiles and lasers that targeted the missiles and detonating them harmlessly in space. The Gunstar becomes without any power as it hurls at Bay 3 and no way to steer any further as all engines cut out.

**(Base)**

Miy'weath says, "They have just detonated all their weapons somehow!"

Maggie nods and knew from experience that the only way to shut off their engines if the throttle was stuck would be to completely drain the ship's systems down to their life support before she says, "They did the right thing. Now the chances of survival just went up by a lot, IF they can hit the bay."

Miy'weath watches the screen, hoping that they would survive. It was always a sad day in the Star League when any Gunstar was destroyed. She watches as it continues with the instruments beeping at a steady but quick pace with the speed at which the Gunstar hurled at them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter? Pretty exciting stuff huh? What do you think of Xur's ultimate weapon? Yes, I know that it is pretty cliché but hey… what did you think it'd be? What did you think of Alex and Griggs's conversation with X'nrig? Can you imagine his reaction when he finds out that they weren't lying? Can you imagine Alex really putting Kim and Ron in HIS old Gunstar? What do you think of the Gunstar pilots and their bravery? Do you think they will survive? Do you WANT them both to survive?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, thoughts, suggestions, tips for the Xbox360 game Blur, and more are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19: Waking up is so the thing

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 19: Waking up is so the thing.**

**(On Earth)**

It has been a couple of hours since Beta-Kim received the blood from Mrs. Possible and was repaired by Mr. Possible, Jim and Tim.

In that time, Felix explains all that he knew about the Beta's and how he discovered them, as well as told them about their 'quirks' where they acted like the real thing. The last part they didn't really need to be told for during the entire time Felix was explaining things, Beta-Ron did not leave Beta-Kim's side or even stop holding her hand just as the whole family knew that the real Ron would behave exactly the same way.

Every time one of them even went to check and see if Beta-Kim woke up yet, all they would see is a sad-looking Beta-Ron softly whispering, "Please wake up…"

After five hours of this, Mrs. Possible walks in with a plate of food and says, "Eat, don't you think Kim would want you to keep up your strength?"

Beta-Ron's still is hanging as he says, "Yeah… but I don't really have an appetite. Our mission is pretty much ruined. Our identities have been exposed to practically everyone that we were sent here to fool while they were off saving the galaxy. Worse yet, I feel things for Beta-Kim… we're not supposed to form attachments and when Centauri finds out how badly we botched things up. We're both sure to be destroyed on the spot."

Mrs. Possible did not like what she was hearing but all that was in the future and if there was one thing she knew, that anything was possible for a Possible and that included saving the lives of these two. She could see differences in the two even as they emulated the very person they were supposed to replace. She knew that given time, she would have seen through their deception because she knew her daughter as well as she knew herself. She says to Beta-Ron, "I doubt that will happen, my daughter is not one to let another be destroyed for a simple failure and I can assure you that no one in my family will allow either of you to be harmed."

Beta-Ron raises his head and looks at her, eyes brimming with tears before he says, "Thank you Mrs. P. Thank you for everything you did to try and save Kim, even if you know that she isn't your real daughter."

Mrs. Possible puts down the plate and walks over to Beta-Ron, putting a gentle hand upon his shoulder as she says, "I would have helped anyone as hard as I helped the both of you. Surely your memories tell you this much. I am a doctor and I live by the oath but if it helps any… I'll tell you a secret."

Beta-Ron blinks with two tears flowing down to his cheeks as he says in confusion, "A s-secret?"

Mrs. Possible says, "While I am sure that you betas are very good at what you do… there is no way you two could have fooled me for very long."

Beta-Ron says, "Why… why not?"

Mrs. Possible softly says, "Think about who you are impersonating. Do you honestly think you could pull off being them? Do their missions? Fool those closest to them? They are a unique force by themselves. Together, they are a powerful force that can't be explained or duplicated."

Beta-Ron thinks about what she had said, mulling over his own experiences, his success and failures before he looks at her and says, "May at first for a little while, but in the long run? No. They are too complex, too powerful for either of us to truly fool anyone except the most absorbed like Junior or perhaps Bonnie."

Mrs. Possible says, "One more thing Ron, you two are also in many ways very much alike and yet different to those you are emulating. Felix told me about your struggles and I think the problem you two share is that the parts where you are like alike are accepting the stronger personalities of Kim and even Ronald." She taps his chin gently and says, "Look at how you're holding onto your beta friend, it is the same way that those two would be like if either of them were seriously hurt but it is different for you isn't it?"

Beta-Ron nods and says, "Yes, we are the only Betas that I know of who have been recycled into other forms rather than be destroyed. I guess Centauri was hoping that experience would prove useful for us or he was just being a cheap jerk… more likely the latter." He looks at Kim and says, "She never knew but I cared about her even before we were assigned."

Mr. Possible walks in and says, "Then when she wakes up, tell her. Not as Ron but as you um… Beta person."

Beta-Ron says, "Are you sure? I don't know how she'll react."

Mrs. Possible says, "You will never know until you put it out into the open and tell her. Do you really want to let her go without her ever knowing how you feel and ever finding out that she felt the same way back?" She starts walking out of the room, pulling along Mr. Possible.

Beta-Ron squeezes her hand and closes his eyes tightly, not noticing that Beta-Kim was waking up at that very moment as he says, "Maybe they are right… maybe I should tell Beta-Kim that I love her and have before we even took this mission. Man oh man, what will I do if she rejects me?"

Beta-Kim squeezes his hand and says, "Not likely. We are partners aren't we? And for the record, I've always liked you and not because of who we emulated."

Beta-Ron says, "I'm glad you're awake! I thought you'd be asleep or in a coma for almost forever."

Beta-Kim sits up a little before she pulls Beta-Ron towards her as she sits up and kisses him on the lips, causing feedback through who they were as well. The feedback enhancing the simple kiss many times over until Beta-Kim breaks the kiss and happily says, "About time… took twenty-three years but it was worth it." She smiles and lets go of Beta-Ron, falling backwards even as Beta-Ron drops like a stone with a happy smile.

**(Star League Base: Medical Wing)**

Miy'weath stands outside the door, just staring at it as she didn't know what to say when she had learned of who had been in the Gunstar. Her heart beats quickly where hers was in the lower right area of her body.

After standing there for about ten minutes, the door suddenly opens and Maggie walks out with surprise on her face.

Maggie says, "Miy'weath? What are you doing here? Are you here to visit?"

Miy'weath could only nod, finding herself suddenly too tongue-tied to speak beyond moving her head.

Maggie says, "Go ahead, visitors are allowed. I have been fully debriefed and I am off to see Alex."

Miy'weath nods and watches off as Maggie walks off quickly down the corridor. She finds herself at the open door and then starts to walk slowly and quietly as she could, which wasn't very quiet given the standard shoes that she was still wearing from work. Indeed, she had not done much of anything but worry about the two ever since she learned about state of the Gunstar and their names.

**(Flashback)**

Miy'weath walks up to her superior and says, "Any news on the Gunstar that crashed into our bay?"

He says to her, "Hm? Oh, yes both the pilot Phul'me and the gunner Nibun'no were taken to the medical wing. You have to admire their skill and luck for being able to be caught in the netting before it smashed through into the next bay without detonating any of their missiles."

Miy'weath now knew what Maggie had meant by the 'cold sweat' she had once complained about. She tries to keep herself calm and says, "The missiles were all released and destroyed before entering the bay."

The superior says, "Really? I'll be sure to note that in my report then. Goodbye now." He walks off, leaving her to wonder about the state of the two brothers that she knew from so long ago.

**(End of Flashback)**

Miy'weath steps up to the first bed and sees that it is Phul'me with his eyes closed before looking over to the second bed where she sees that it has Nibun'no with his eyes closed as well but he looks more badly hurt with an obvious arm missing and a heavily bandaged head.

Miy'weath is about to turn away when Phul'me opens his eyes and says, "Miy? Is that you?"

Miy'weath finds her voice after a moment to say, "Yes, it is me."

Phul'me says, "What are you doing here?"

Miy'weath finds her courage to say, "I work at this base. I thought you liked that planet you gave me up for."

Phul'me sighs and looks away as he says, "You don't have to worry about Mogare anymore. That planet was destroyed by Xur."

Miy'weath says, "I'm sure that after Xur is defeated, we can start to rebuild."

Phul'me says, "No! There won't be any rebuilding because Xur destroyed it into so much space dust and nearly got us just like he got the other two Gunstars that were defending the planet! That is why we risked everything to come here so quickly! We couldn't afford Xur to destroy the Star League as well!"

Miy'weath says, "This is terrible!"

Phul'me nods and says, "Yes it is terrible Miy. This is a dark day for the Star League."

Miy'weath is silent for a bit before she says, "There may be one chance, we have a team Gunstars that are the best of the best. They might defeat Xur."

Phul'me looks over at his injured brother and says, "I hope so or all hope is lost for the universe."

Miy'weath says, "Have faith. That is why you two chose to join the Star League isn't it?"

Phul'me sighs softly and says, "Not exactly…" He looks directly at her and says, "It is true that when we were young, we wanted that. Especially him my younger brother and now it is unknown if he'll ever…" He trails off at that.

Miy'weath says, "What? What is it that you are not telling me?"

Phul'me says, "I don't know if you ever knew but you were… are loved."

Miy'weath looks back at him as she feels her heart beating harder, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing. She says, "What do you mean? I mean, I know that we have always been the closest and best of friends."

Nibun'no's stirring goes unnoticed by the both of them and he begins to wake up.

Phul'me looks away as he says, "No, well yes we have always been friends but at some point w…he fell in love with you." His eyes look at his brother before he says, "You see, as best friends we shared everything but our deepest feelings. He fell in love with you and when you joined the Star League he was devastated because it meant being away from you."

Miy'weath knew that her leaving had been hard but it had been the dream of all three to be in the Star League and she had worked so hard to join up.

Phul'me says before she can say anything, "So together we planned to get in and only at the testing they give everyone at the beginning did they discover that together, we had a very good talent for operating a Gunstar. Apart, we were so bad that we were total failures."

Nibun'no fully wakes up and wonders why he is telling her all that as it didn't put them both in the best of light.

Miy'weath says, "I was so proud when I learned that the two of you were to be in a Gunstar. Do you remember?"

Phul'me closes his eyes and could visualize the three of them at the celebration before he says, "Yes, I do."

Miy'weath says, "What I don't understand is why the two of left then after only a year and a half of being on the same station as me. It was just like old times with the three of around, that is if you don't think about all the weird fighting the two of you seemed to get into all the time."

Phul'me says, "It was because they needed Gunstars for that planet and in part… it was our sitting around on this base that was making us so tense with no release."

Miy'weath frowns a little as she knew that there were **plenty** of ways for them to work off their battle stress at this base that wasn't offered at the smaller one they went to. She says, "So the two of you volunteered and jumped base with hardly any word or explanation to me?"

Phul'me continues to look at her and says, "I was afraid you'd try to talk us out of it so I thought it was best if we didn't let you know until it was too late."

Miy'weath raises her voice as she steps forward, "You're right! After finally being together for a while you both just up and leave me! Why!"

Nibun'no is about to say something when Phul'me practically shouts, "Because Nibun'no fell in love with you and it was obvious that you liked another at the time. So we left on the first available transport out. That's why!"

Nibun'no is speechless at his brother as he wonders why he is telling her only part of the truth.

Miy'weath searches her memories and quickly says, "But… but… he was just a flirt with me. It wasn't serious!"

Phul'me says, "You appeared to like his flirting with you."

Miy'weath says, "Only because it made me feel beautiful. He was the only one on the base who paid me any compliments or attention outside the ranking order."

Phul'me says, "What ever happened with him?"

Miy'weath looks down and says, "I caught him with another 3 months later and I haven't spoken to him if I could avoid it ever since."

Phul'me says, "Wait… he's still here on the base?"

Miy'weath says, "He may have been a flirt an a cheat, but he couldn't just transfer out as easily as you two and besides, he stayed for her. I was more of a fancy than anything serious for him."

Phul'me says, "Why didn't you contact us?"

Miy'weath shakes her head just a little, "And have you two do what? Come roaring back in your Gunstar to beat him up? As tempting as that thought was, I couldn't do that to your careers."

Nibun'no groans in pain and from his foolishness for leaving her, for never checking up on her because he was afraid of how he would feel. Never realizing that she had been in pain and needed her two best friends. The pain he felt from that was far more than his physical pain at the moment.

Miy'weath hears the groan and quickly dashes to his side as she says, "Nibun'no! Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?"

Nibun'no holds up his single hand and says, "No, I'll be alright. I am sorry we weren't here when you needed us. Some best friends we are. We never even bothered to check on you, thinking that you'd contact us whenever you needed us."

Miy'weath grips his hand and says, "The both of you were there for me in my heart and thoughts. Plus from what I hear, the two of you helped more than just me, but the whole Star League with the information you brought back about Xur's weapon."

Phul'me looks at her and then Nibun'no with his eyes telling his brother that he was giving her to him.

Nibun'no shakes his head at Phul'me, which Miy'weath took as a "No" to her statement.

Miy'weath says, "It is true! I know that Maggie herself has all the information and with her Alex and the two new piloting that Gunstar. We'll be able to defeat Xur for sure since I heard that their scores are even higher than Alex's!"

Phul'me and Nibun'no both look at her in shocked silence as they knew that Alex's score had remained the highest in the league for over twenty years and that alone was unprecedented in Star League history.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of it? Do you think it matches the chapter title pretty well? Pretty emotional chapter for all the characters wasn't it? What did you think of Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron? In a way it was kind of like how Kim and Ron kissed and a bit of when Kim saw Bonnie kissing Ron (at least as far as the statement goes) don't you think? What did you think of Miy'weath, Phul'me, and Nibun'no in this chapter? What do you think REALLY happened and why they left the base?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, comments, concerns, book deals and more are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20: Encounters

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 20: Encounters**

**(On Earth)**

Wade leans back in his chair as he thinks about what he has learned recently and after a bit says, "Wow… they're up in space fighting to save the galaxy, perhaps the universe and yet, all I can do is wish they were here. I can see why they didn't want anyone to know about this but if he gets to Earth…" He gets up and walks over to the window, seeing kids playing in the streets, teens skateboarding on the sidewalk and tries not to imagine it all destroyed.

He shakes his head and says, "Who am I kidding? This is Kim and Ron we're talking about. They have never let anyone down when things were really serious and this is as serious as they come." He looks up to the blue sky and says, "Be safe guys and hurry home."

**(Star League Base)**

Alex and Maggie are arguing very loudly in the debriefing room, which fortunately was sound and bug-proof or their conversation would have been heard all the way to Earth!

Maggie shouts, "Xur's already destroyed one planet and if the information on the black box from their ship is accurate, he will destroy at least 2 more planets before getting to this base! We can't afford to wait!" She slams her fist down onto the table as she shouts, "We MUST act now while there is a chance to save lives!"

Alex shouts back, "I know! I know! I have already ordered the evacuation of every planet within direct line of this base while we gather our forces and come up with a plan that WON'T get our asses handed to us! You KNOW Xur! If we mess up, we won't get a second chance and you can bet that he wants us to act rashly and screw up!"

Maggie knew Alex was right but damn it, she also knew that it would be impossible to evacuate all the planets in time and there was no guarantee that he wouldn't see the empty planets and simply destroy the next nearest inhabited one that was slightly off the path just to send them a message on how hopeless it was to try and thwart him.

Pulling herself upright and absent-mindedly rubbing her hand that she had hit the table with. Maggie tries to think of something, some way to strike back or at the very least buy the planets and them, time to come up with a counter-attack for a planet destroying ship.

Alex takes a few deep breaths and says, "Fortunately, I have an idea on how to buy us some time."

Maggie tilts her head to the right as she says slowly, "I'm listening… What's your idea Alex?"

Alex cautiously says, "Hear me out, but at this point I don't really such much else we can do."

Maggie has an edge of irritation in her voice as she says, "Alex, just spill it already."

Alex says, "There's not enough time for the planet next on his list but I _think_ there is a chance we could do it at the next one. You know how all planets have a defense system against meteors and the like right?"

Maggie nods, "Yes, but Xur will know about that already and more than likely stay out of range."

Alex nods and says, "I know but what I doubt he's going to worry about are the ones in a meteor field."

Maggie looks at him with confusion and says, "What? What are you talking about?"

Alex touches a control and a screen pops up in the air between them before he says, "Look at this, there is an abandoned pirate base near the planet. The way I see it, we send a couple ships and Gunstars up to it and make it look like it is headed towards an orbit around the planet naturally. They way he'll let it get close and the base can attack with their high powered weapons."

Maggie says, "Won't Xur suspect anything?"

Alex says, "Maybe but his scans won't reveal anything because the base was made to be nearly undetectable and practically a fortress."

Maggie says, "If the base is so tough, why did they abandon it?"

Alex says, "Well… for a number of reasons really. One, the stuff they were mining illegally ran out in the field. Two, the local authorities were turning up the heat. Three, the power unit that they were using for the fortress became damaged and forced them to retreat."

Maggie cries out, "DAMAGED?" She catches herself and says, "Just how damaged are we talking about? And how will it affect our chances with Xur?"

Alex shrugs and says, "To be honest? I don't know. We do have one thing on our side and that is, that we have one of the engineers from it as a captive in a jail cell on the same planet. Odds are, he can help keep it together long enough to possibly damage Xur's planet destroyer and slow him down. Otherwise the only thing I can think of doing is attaching a bunch of engines to the smaller meteors and use the same tactic he used to overwhelm and destroy Star League's base when I was just a kid who didn't even want to be out here."

Maggie looks at Alex with a stunned expression, as this was perhaps one of the weakest plans that she'd ever heard from Alex but then, after remembering the outcome of the past plans. She had to admit that it just might work. She looks at her husband and smiles on the inside as she can still see the man that she fell in love with. The guy who did his best to never let down a single person, especially those that really mattered. The same one who took on Xur's armada with nothing more than a wing, a prayer, and a desire to save everyone he knew, but especially her. Something that he had admitted to her one night when they were in bed and she never forgot it.

Alex says, "I think I have an idea on how to improve our chances…"

**(Xur's Ship)**

Since the ship was in transit to the next planet directly in the path of his planet destroying ship, Xur had decided to take a little down time to do his favorite thing: Destroy Alex! He wasn't doing it in person just yet but he had the next best thing. He had a room that he had a Beta that looked like Alex run around and try to defend himself while he would use whatever weapon he felt would appease his anger. In the past he had used lasers, swords, knives and even his bare hands and all in front of the Beta that looked like Maggie.

However, all he was doing at that moment was gazing at the face of Alex as he tried to imagine how Alex and Maggie might look right at the moment when they learn that he had a planet destroyer. He pulls out a simple knife and says as he glares at him with hated eyes, "Alex… Ever since that beginning, you have been a thorn in my side. You proved to me that Earthlings are far to dangerous and when I reach Earth. I will destroy it and there will be…" He pauses as he imagines the look of fear or terror that he so desires in his enemy's eyes and then shouts, "NOTHING! Nothing that you can do to stop me!" He stops and switches back to a more sinister, yet calmer voice to say to the fake Alex, "I will destroy your dangerous planet and all those upon it that could have stopped me and then I will watch as you crumble in despair before I so wonderfully destroy the remaining humans… You… Maggie… and oh yes… I know of your spawn. I will destroy them too!"

Xur waves the knife with its serrated edge in front of his eyes, eyes wild with a hunger to destroy Alex and all humans that oppose his rightful domain over the galaxy. He circles Alex as he imagines his real foe all tied up and motionless, unable to resist him before he then stops in front of him and thrusts the knife so hard into the area where Alex's gut was, that he smashes completely through and gets the fake blood all over his hand up to his elbow and some splatters onto his uniform. He says to a cold, icy voice, "Only then will you finally know the pain that I've had to endure because of your existence."

He stares at the face as he imagines the last bit of light fading from the eyes as he realizes that he had finally won in every way possible.

There is a beep at the door and Xur walks over to it swiftly as he says, "What is it?"

The low ranking person, obviously not wanting to be there says, "We are coming up on the next planet and I am informing you just as you ordered."

Xur nods as he recalls giving that order and sheaths the knife before he says, "Very good… now go clean up the mess in this room will you?" He pats him on the cheek with his bloodied hand before walking off and laughing in a most insane way, not even bothering to hear his, "Yes Sir" in reply.

Xur goes to the bridge with the mess on his uniform and walks up to the screen where he says to no one in particular, "Put the doomed planet on screen. What kind of response are we getting?"

The planet appears almost instantly on the screen with the expected fleet of ships coming up to meet his even bigger fleet. He knew that it was hopeless for the planet and all those that lived upon it. Their fate had been decided the moment he chose to make them an example of his power. After all, destroying a lowly outpost of a planet was one thing, but to attack a fairly well populated planet with a decent defense? This was the planet that was going to be sure to send a clear message to everyone in the galaxy. The message would be, "Obey Xur or Be Destroyed!"

Communications says, "There is an incoming message Lord Xur."

Xur nods and says, "Oh by all means, put it up."

The leader of the planet cries out in fear, "Xur!" as soon as he sees him and then clears his throat before he says, "Xur, I have been giving full authority to talk to you about any terms of surrender that you may have."

Xur smiles in a dark, evil way while his mind is laughing at them for even thinking that they would be seeing another day on their planet. He says, "Oh please do put up a fight. There is nothing to say. There will be no terms of any sort, no plea-bargaining, no bribes, no surrendering. You and your planet will simply be destroyed so that it will send a very loud and clear message to all those that think of defying me. I am not here to conquer you but to destroy you and that is all. Oh, and you have one hour before your planet is destroyed unless your pitiful fleet can destroy me. Good luck on that." He then turns and says, "Terminate the connection and don't allow any more transmissions until I say so!"

The leader quickly tries to say, "Wait! I am su" but that is as far as he gets before the transmission is terminated.

Xur grins evilly and says, "Now we see what they do…"

**(At the planet Legguay capital)**

The leader turns away from the screen and says, "Well… that could have gone much better. I had hopes that we could at least buy ourselves some time but it doesn't look like that is going to happen."

A female with pink and purple hair walks up and says, "Imwii, there is no way we are going down with a fight. I am just glad that we were able to evacuate most of the planet in thanks to the Star League's warning."

Imwii sighs and says, "So am I Xoxnes but we've done all we can. We should get into the ship before we lose our chance to evacuate along with the survivors."

Xoxnes glares at him silently until Imwii gets the impression that he'd just said the wrong thing.

Imwii says, "What in the thwark did I say wrong? Just say what's on your mind, because in case you haven't noticed. We don't have a lot of time left."

Xoxnes just rolls her eyes and crosses her arms under her three breasts before turning away, "Honestly, how you became leader of the people I'll never understand."

Imwii walks up and says, "I was voted in and we both know that without your support. I wouldn't be where I am. I am sorry for whatever I said that upset you. Now can we leave?"

Xoxnes says, "We can't leave just yet! I am mad because you want to leave the minute you find out about how long we have! We need to stay as long as possible for the people!"

Imwii nods as he understands and says, "I had a feeling it might be something like that but this is Xur we're dealing with. I have this feeling that Xur might not hold true to his word. Plus, I am sure you've heard the stories about him just as I have. He is a bit on the crazy side."

Xoxnes turns back to him and says, "Fine, you can leave then but I am staying for another 30 minutes or until our fleet loses."

Imwii says, "Speaking of which…" He presses a button on the desk and says, "Negotiations have failed. Attack Xur with everything he's got but keep in mind that he has a planet destroyer on that main ship of his. See if you can at least buy us more than the…" He looks at the clock before he says, "54 minutes that he promised before destroying the planet for more evacuations and… good luck."

Captain Gethir says, "We'll try our best and if we fail. We will take as many of his ships as we can, this I promise!"

Imwii nods and says, "I know you will Captain and just to let you know, I am hereby promoting you Admiral. Effective immediately."

Admiral Gethir is surprised and says, "Thank you sir! I don't know what to say."

Imwii says, "You don't have to say anything but don't sacrifice yourself if you can help it. The Star League may need your help at the defense of the next planet."

Admiral Gethir nods and says, "Understood. Goodbye Sir."

Imwii closes the connection as he says, "Goodbye indeed…" He lowers his head on his long neck and sighs, "I hope it never occurs to him that I promoted him because I doubt I'll be able to do it after this battle if Xur succeeds in destroying the planet."

Xoxnes says, "So he isn't the replacement for the other Admiral we lost?"

Imwii raises his head and says, "To be honest, he wouldn't be my first choice but he is a fine tactician, brave but a bit to much of a leading with the fist, then talk things over type for my liking."

Xoxnes smiles and says, "Well maybe he'll beat Xur, you never know. What was it that Alex said? Something about Karma."

Imwii says, "I hope you're right. I am going to go now. Please follow as soon as you can."

Xoxnes nods and says, "Soon as I can love." She kisses him and then extends her neck to watch him leave, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time either of them saw each other.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It is only going to get worse for the people of this planet while Alex and Maggie plan for Xur. What do you think about Wade at the beginning of this chapter? What do you think Alex's idea for time will be? What do you think about Xur? Is he a psycho nutjob or what? What do you think of the names for everyone in this chapter so far?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions (names and more), comic book sounds for the upcoming battle and more are always welcome!


	21. Chapter 21: Into the Inferno

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 21: Into the Inferno**

**(On Earth)**

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron approach the living room and pause, both were hesitant as they both knew that the family would be accepting of them but that was during a crisis. How would they be now that they had become a 'Beta' couple? Something that was super rare for Betas unless there were two Beta's that were forced to interact with each other such as they had been forced to and even then, it was usually only if the two that they were emulating were already attracted to each other but theirs was a unique case as their owner was a cheapskate and didn't bother to erase their previous bodies but rather just allowed for a write-over and that was usually not recommended in the manual due to unforeseeable complications and a voiding of the warranty.

Beta-Ron says, "Well Kim, what's the worse that could happen? They get angry and throw us out? Report us to the authorities?" His eyes start to grow more bigger and panic-filled as he imagines what could happen until Beta-Kim grabs Beta-Ron by the face and pulls him into a quick kiss, thereby silencing him.

Beta-Kim pulls back and looks at Beta-Ron in the eyes before she says, "Ron, think! If they were really going to do any of that to us, don't you think it would have happened before now?" Her eyes turn to the door leading to the living room and she says to him, "I think they have a lot of questions for us. Questions that I am afraid we may not be able to answer."

Beta-Ron gulps and says, "Yeah, even though Felix already did the blabbity-blab to them about everything we've already told him."

Beta-Kim groans as she shakes her head and says, "Perfect, can this day get any better?"

Beta-Ron directs a weak smile at Kim as he reaches out for her hand, taking it into his as he says, "Well if it helps any, you and I… that makes the day just perfect for me."

Beta-Kim turns her head at Beta-Ron and smiles at him, just gazing into his eyes for a little bit before she says, "Thanks Ron, that does help." She continues to gaze for a few moments before she feels her cheeks warming up and turns her head to gaze at the doorframe and says, "Let's go Ron. The real Kim and Ron were brave enough at the dance. We can be brave enough to face their family."

Beta-Ron squeezes her hand and says, "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right Kim."

Together they go, hand in hand and into the next room to see Kim's parents sitting in the center of the couch with Mr. Possible holding the TV remote in his hands and the tweebs were sitting on the ground, watching the TV with rapid interest. They stand there as if waiting for a spotlight to come down and shine on them, revealing them to be the biggest fakes ever but nothing happens and so they walk forward together and without knowing it they had both started their walk with the same foot.

Mrs. Possible is the first to notice them and she says, "Oh hello, come and join us. We were just about to have Family TV Night."

Both Betas were surprised that they were treating them just as if they were the real McCoy when the whole family knew that the both of them were fakes.

Beta-Kim says, "Uh, Sure… that sounds good." She sits down next to her mother with Beta-Ron still holding hands with her as he sits down right next to her.

Beta-Ron whispers to Beta-Kim, "Kim… I'm scared."

Mrs. Possible notices that they looked a bit nervous and says, "Oh don't worry. Everyone has agreed not to reveal what the two of you really are to anyone and we'll even help you maintain your cover in any way we can."

Jim says, "Not that we really need to do much…" Tim says, "Just look at you two, you already act like a couple." Jim says, "Just like they do and that alone will be a perfect cover." Tim says, "Since everyone would be expecting you two to be a couple."

Beta-Ron says, "Uh… about that…"

Mrs. Possible smiles with a twinkle in her eyes as she says, "Let me guess, you two are a _**real**_ couple now?"

Beta-Kim blushes and looks at Beta-Ron, "Ron… how did she know? Did you go talking to my mother while I was out?"

Beta-Ron gulps and nods, "Well…uh… I mean… She came in and we…uh… just started to talk you know!"

Beta-Kim says, "No, I don't know… I woke up when you started to ramble about how you loved me and worried about me rejecting you. Pfft! As if I could reject you!"

Jim and Tim say at the same time, "Robotic alien cooties! Bleaah!"

Mrs. Possible just laughs and says, "Everything will be fine, don't you worry." Although a part in the back of her head still worried about the long-term effects of the 'blood' she gave Beta-Kim.

**(In Space Over Planet Legguay)**

Admiral Gethir says, "Battleship Batyase, I order you to release all fighters and attack from in pattern Omega!" He watches as the ship begins to release all fighters just in time to deal with Xur's ships.

Admiral Gethir pushes a button as a map of the battle zooms in and he says to another ship, "Battleship Inagem, Give the Batyase some cover fire and launch half your fighters but keep the others ready to go for launch at my command."

Admiral Gethir notices that Xur still hadn't committed a more than enough to counter what he had available and the sensors were showing a building charge within Xur's ship. He had to assume that Xur would be on the ultimate weapon since he was a power-mad nut. He taps the console with a finger as he wonders if the plan of his would seriously would the mighty ship or not before destroying the planet. If it prevented or gave them time to evacuate more people, he would consider it a win since they were way outnumbered. He taps out a plan for them to follow on his console, encrypting it so that only the other two ships would be able to read them before the enemy could break the code.

The Batyase dives sharply before doing a steep climb, narrowly missing one of blasts from one of Xur's smaller battleships.

Admiral Gethir says, "Inagem, Batyase, try to get closer to Xur's ship. My ship will cover you." Immediately his ship roars forward, firing everything they have to form a protective corridor of firepower that Inagem and Batyase slip into and fire at any ships foolish enough to approach.

Meanwhile on Xur's ship he looks at the clock and says, "Not much time left for the planet." His face is glowing with evil anticipation. A Commander walks up and says, "Lord Xur, I have analyzed their battle strategy and have determined that if they succeed, there is a chance they could reach us and damage us."

Xur turns to the Commander and says, "Well then you better stop them! I don't want anything to come between me and total success!" He turns away as the Commander turns off to carry out his orders.

Admiral Gethir taps his fingers on his console and says, "Batyase, break off to the port and open fire! Inagem quickly launch your fighters and follow the attack plan Zeta 3."

Batyase quickly breaks off as Gethir's ship stops firing on the port side and starts to fire with everything it has onto the side of Xur's ship even as three squadrons of fighters come to intercept them!

Inagem launches their fighters with a third pulling off to help the Batyase while the rest start attacking where Xur's planet destroyer weapon was along with the Inagem.

Xur growls as his mighty ship shakes under the intense fire from the two ships. He shouts, "Someone get them!" He then notices that the Inagem is trying to destroy his mighty weapon while the clock ticks away into minutes left for the planet.

**(Meanwhile on the planet Legguay)**

Xoxnes had stayed far longer than she had planned but the organizing of the evacuation of a whole planet was a more difficult thing than she had thought it would be. Too many people were being stubborn or fearful to get the job done in the amount of time that was left.

She shouts at someone on screen, "I don't care! You get them onto the hospital ship now or you won't have to worry about their health because they will be vaporized! Do I make myself clear?" The person nods while looking unhappy and as soon as the connection closes there is an incoming call.

Xoxnes thinks a few choice curse words and really hopes that it isn't the same one calling back to ask for more money in order to 'hurry' things along. She punches the button with an angry scowl on her face, ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind.

The face of Imwii pops up and she is shocked to see his face. She forgets that she is scowling until Imwii says, "Looks like I caught you at a bad time if you look that upset."

Xoxnes resets her face into a loving smile, "I am not upset at you. It has just been harder than I thought it would be to get everybody motivated. It seems that some of them think that the planet can't be destroyed or that we'll be saved somehow at the last minute."

Imwii's smile fades into worry as he says, "Speaking of which, it is about time you got off yourself. There isn't a lot of time left and you said you'd be off way before now."

Xoxnes looks at the clock and gasps, "I am leaving immediately! I love you and I'll see you soon!" She quickly blows a kiss at the screen and runs off without even bothering to close the connection.

Imwii watches for as long as she is sight before sighing and closing the connection as he says, "I was afraid of this. I only hope that she makes it on time." He glances at the clock and hopes she makes it.

Xoxnes moves as fast as she can in her aircar, pushing it to the max as she doubted any police that might try to stop her given the emergency evacuation order in effect. She notices a police vehicle but they were busy with trying to get a family help for their broken down aircar and zooms on by. She knew that there was nothing she could do for them other than… She slows down and turns around, swearing softly at her narcosis for helping everyone.

Imwii watches the clock ticking down from his spaceship and says, "Come on… get off the planet!"

Xoxnes and the police officer get the entire family into her aircar even though it was a very tight fit for everyone before starting up his police car to give them a police escort to the space center.

**(In Space)**

Admiral Gethir fires everything his ship can fire at Xur's ship but Xur's own battleships fly in front of him with their own weapons firing hard. He feels a tiny bit of satisfaction as one of the ships explode but knew that there were many other ships to take its place while Xur's planet destroyer moves into final position and a visible charging effect can be seen. He knew he'd run out of time and barks the one order he had hoped to never give, "Everyone! Retreat! Xur is about to fire!"

Inagem is heavily damaged from the squadron attacks and limps away with their fighters trying to cover their retreat for them since Admiral Gethir ordered their retreat.

Admiral Gethir growls in frustration when suddenly his communications officer says, "Sir! An incoming signal from the Batyase!"

Admiral Gethir says, "Put it up." He watches as his screen shows Captain MatDecked comes up on the screen.

Captain MatDecked says, "I am sorry but I can't follow your orders."

Admiral Gethir says, "What? Is your ship damaged?" His mind already thinking up ways to come rescue the ship when he hears the Captain say, "No, we are fine but no one wants to go without trying one last time to hurt Xur's superweapon and save our planet."

Admiral Gethir gets a bad feeling as he says, "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to say."

Captain MatDecked says, "Yes. If nothing else it will buy us some time."

Admiral Gethir says, "You don't have to do this! You know we're going to need every ship at our disposal when we join up with the Star League to take down Xur!"

Captain MatDecked says, "Sorry, but…" He pauses to look around at everyone on his bridge and sees that they are all behind him in whatever decision he makes before he resumes saying, "We're making our stand here and who knows? Maybe our actions will help in the future. Captain MatDecked out."

Admiral Gethir tries to say something but the signal is cut off and no matter what his communications officer tries to do, they can't raise the ship again.

**(On the planet Legguay)**

Xoxnes fires up the ship's engines and shouts, "Hang on! This is going to be close!" She throws caution to the wind and pushes them harder than the ship was meant to go while still within atmosphere. She looked at the clock and saw that their time was almost gone!

She mutters, "Come on… Come on…" and once they are high enough she kicks in the afterburners to make them go even faster, making the ship's hull stress to the limits of their design.

Making it into orbit she knew it would only take a few moments for the ship to calculate an escape jump to where they were all supposed to rendezvous but did they even have that?

**(In Space on Xur's Ship)**

Xur grins as he sees the puny battleships of Legguay flee under his might. He could see that there were people still trying to evacuate their planet but according to his most recent report, there was still enough people left on the planet to make his point.

The time runs out for the planet with a simple "Ding!" sound and shouts maniacally, "Destroy that planet now!"

The response, "As you command Lord Xur!" made Xur even more excited as he turns his full attention to the destruction of the planet before him.

**(On the Batyase)**

Captain MatDecked leans forward in his seat and extends his neck as he says, "How soon until we can ram Xur?" and without missing a beat the response was, "5 seconds."

**(On Imwii's ship)**

Imwii says, "Get out of there Xoxnes! You only have four seconds left!"

**(On Xoxnes's ship)**

The computer screen reads, "Jump will occur in 3.3 seconds"

**(On Admiral Gethir's ship)**

The Admiral says, "Goodbye Legguay, I will miss you dearly." As the screen counts down from the last two seconds.

**(On Xur's Ship)**

Xur shouts, "Fire!" As the timer runs down past one into zero and so just as the Batyase rams into the barrel of Xur's planet destroyer and explodes violently. The resulting explosion is so powerful and violent that Xur's ship is shaken and the aim of the powerful weapon is pushed ever so slightly off.

**(In Space)**

Admiral Gethir watches as the Batyase explodes and shakes Xur's mighty ship but the weapon's powerful charge was still released and the beams lance out at the planet, latching onto it just slightly off-center. He wants to close his eyes as he didn't wish to witness the destruction but he kept them open in honor all those on the ship and his planet to be destroyed.

The powerful energy slams into the planet from Xur's ship and creates a massive explosion that destroys the planet but because it had been off-center there were large chunks of the planet that were sent into space.

The Inagem manages to get clear of Xur's ship in time of the planet's destruction and all anyone can do is gasp in shock and horror as the planet they all called home was destroyed in the silent explosion that only space could create.

**(On Imwii's ship)**

Imwii shouts, "NO! Xoxnes!" As chunks of the planet spiral out of control, slamming into each other and create smaller pieces of planetary debris. He falls into his seat and begins to weep at the loss of Xoxnes from his life.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the Beta's at the Possible home? Did you enjoy the tweebs making fun of the Betas with the cooties joke? Do you think Mrs. Possible has a reason to worry? What did you think of the space battle and the planetary destruction? What do you think of MatDecked? Did you catch that I 'borrowed' his name from Star Trek? In case you didn't, he is Matt Decker and is the same guy who rammed a shuttle down the throat of another planet-eating weapon. Do you think Xoxnes survived? What did you think of Imwii's sadness?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas to improve, suggestions, feather-based tickle machine designs for tickling Xur with, and more are always welcome.


	22. Chapter 22: Super Alien Defense Force Go

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 22: Super Alien Defense Force Go!**

**(On Earth)**

Beta-Kim walks up to Mrs. Possible and says, "Mom…? Is everything ok?"

Mrs. Possible turns around from looking at some papers that she had in her hands, quickly turning around and hiding them behind her back as she says, "Oh Kim! You startled me!"

Beta-Kim had all of Kim's memories so she knew something was up when her mother started to act strangely. She walks closer, planning on snatching the papers from behind her back, hoping that the answers for the strangeness would be revealed in them and says, "Yeah, you've been kind of acting a bit strange lately. This isn't about the realization that your daughter has been replaced by me is it?"

Mrs. Possible's posture almost instantly relaxes in front of Beta-Kim's eyes, which told her that she was off the mark on that guess. She says to Beta-Kim with a small smile, "Oh no, I am used to such strangeness in this house. Remind me sometime to tell you about the time when Kimberly and Ronald switched brains sometime."

Beta-Kim says, "You don't have to, I have those memories in my head remember? And I have to tell you, as strange as it was to watch, it was even stranger to live it… I think." She frowns at her own words, as if there was a deeper sense behind her words than usual but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Mrs. Possible watches as Beta-Kim frowns at her own words and she wonders if it was already starting. She says to her, "Is something the matter Kim?"

Beta-Kim shakes off the strange feeling and says, "No… it is nothing, I am sure of it."

Mrs. Possible says, "Are you sure? You did just come out of surgery after all. Do you want me to take another look and see if everything is ok?"

Beta-Kim tilts her head at her mother, feeling some sort of sixth sense kind of weirdness and says, "Mom, is there something you're not telling me? Are you worried about me?"

Mrs. Possible just stares at her for a few moments before she sighs and brings the papers in front of her and gazes down at them as she thinks about what to say.

Beta-Kim says, "Mom? You're starting to scare me just a little here. What is it?"

Mrs. Possible says, "To be honest. I am not quite sure. I was going over what I did to save you earlier and I think… I might have made a small error."

Beta-Kim says, "Error? You don't usually make mistakes. What do you think is going to happen? I'm not going to suddenly melt down am I?" She suddenly begins to panic just a bit at the thought of losing Beta-Ron before worrying about herself.

Mrs. Possible shakes her head, "No, you're perfectly fine. In fact, you're _too_ ok to be honest and that's what worries me."

Beta-Kim frowns as she doesn't understand and says with a confused blink, "How can I be too fine? Mom, what are you worried about?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I… am not sure to be honest. There is still so much about your systems that I can't even pretend to understand and it would be much easier if I could talk to someone who um… knows your systems."

Beta-Kim puts her hips on her hands and says, "Mom! Just tell me what you think is wrong and please quit beating around the bush!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Ok! Ok!" She holds out the papers in her hands and says, "Read this. Near as I can figure, the alien technology in you seems dependent on the 'blood' inside you for who you become and stay as but…" She begins to gnaw at the right corner of her mouth in thought for a moment as she thinks about how to say it.

Beta-Kim says, "But what?" As she looks down, trying to make sense of the papers. Kim wasn't a medical genius like her mother and aside from some field training; she didn't have the kind of knowledge that helped to make sense about what she was reading. Even her limited Beta knowledge of her own systems didn't help much.

Mrs. Possible says, "I think you might have too much Kim in your 'blood' and I'm not entirely certain what that means for you."

Beta-Kim just stands there, staring at her mother as she can feel somewhere deep inside her that she just might have an idea of what it means before she gulps.

**(Xur's Ship)**

Xur grins and says, "Excellent! Now Alex and the rest of the Star League have all the more reason to fear my mighty fleet and me! Recall the squadrons and depart for the next planet!" He hears "As you command Lord Xur!" even as he turns his attention back to the spinning debris of what used to be a planet.

**(Admiral Gethir's Ship)**

Admiral Gethir let loose some swear words at Xur before he turns his attention to more important things and orders a check on all decks. After hearing that everything was fine, he orders for a status check on the other ship which is reported to him before he finally says, "Get me Imwii's ship." The silence on the bridge was so thick that the communications officer did not even raise the "Yes Sir" above a whisper.

It takes longer than usual for Imwii to be raised but once he got Imwii on the screen, he instantly wished that he had not. For on the screen was a very upset and sad person and Admiral Gethir knew that he'd rather be facing Xur's planet destroyer than seeing the eyes of the one who had counted on him to save the planet.

Imwii growls at Admiral Gethir, "What is it?"

Admiral Gethir says, "I am reporting in. I am sorry that I failed to destroy Xur but it was not from a lack of trying. The Batyase sacrificed herself trying to destroy his weapon but it still managed to fire. The Inagem was heavily damaged and will take some time to repair but I believe we can fix the Inagem enough for a quick trip to a base for speedier repairs."

Imwii knew that Admiral Gethir had tried his best as he had watched the whole space battle but that still didn't help… he pauses as even the thought of her name was too painful to think about at the moment. He nods and says, "I understand. Repair all ships and then contact the Star League. They communicated with me some idea for the next planet on Xur's hit list."

Admiral Gethir says, "I'll make repairs the top priority!" Before signing off and then calls the Inagem to tell them that they will get another chance if their repairs are quick. Both the Captain and the Chief Engineer both promise that the ship will be there if they have to do the repairs mid-trip.

**(Hidden Asteroid Base)**

Alex says to the engineer, "How's it going?"

Engineer Bla'Dow sighs and she says, "We've made some improvements since the last time you asked but the power…" She gets interrupted by Alex as he says, "I know how damaged it is. All that matters is that it lasts long enough to do the job to Xur's ship. Now you're sure that it'll destroy him right?"

Bla'dow glances at some controls behind her and says, "Oh yes, I have no doubt about that or your plan just as long as it explodes far enough away from the planet or it'll take a good chunk of it too."

Alex says, "I wouldn't worry about that. Anything that destroys planets isn't too likely to get close enough to be caught up in the explosion."

Bla'Dow says, "You're right about that but if he figures out what you're planning, he might risk it because from what I have heard about him. He's just that crazy."

Alex thinks to himself, "You have no idea how crazy he is. On Earth he'd be in a straightjacket for life." He says to Bla'dow, "You're right and that is why I've taken steps to prevent him from pulling a stunt like that. Just be sure that it can take a pounding because we won't get any second chances at this."

Bla'dow wipes a dirty hand on her sleeve before raising it up to reveal her hands as she says powerfully while making a fist with one of her hands, "Don't you worry! This place will be battle ready by the time Xur the maniac shows up! I will stake my reputation on it!"

Alex says, "You don't need to do that, just get the place ready for Xur. Over and out." The hologram of Alex disappears after that.

Bla'dow shakes her head and goes back to working as she grumbles, "I could get this entire base worthy to take on Xur's whole fleet if I just had more time." She then gets an idea and sends a call to the planet below.

**(On route to the planet)**

Kim grabs Ron's shoulders and pushes him down into the seat on the transport vessel that is carrying them and the others to the planet. She says, "Amp down already Ron! I need you focused for the mission!"

Ron settles down and says, "Sorry Kim! It is just that this is our first major space mission and I am so excited!"

Kim says, "This'll just be like any other mission. We show up, find some way to beat the bad guy. We go home happy and celebrate at Bueno Nacho."

Ron says, "But Bueno Nacho doesn't serve at this planet that we're going to! Believe me, I checked!"

Kim is about to say something about Bueno Nacho not being interstellar when a nearby alien with huge eyes, weird hair and a weirdly shaped head says, "That is true but there are talks to get it onto the planet and I think that saving it will go a long way to ensuring there is a Bueno Nacho."

Ron just shouts, "Booyah! I can just see it now… free nachos for life!" with Rufus shouting "Booyah!" into a tiny microphone while Kim just looks at the alien with a very puzzled look and wasn't sure if it was kidding or being serious. It was too difficult to tell with the weird face that seemed to be smiling all the time.

Kim suddenly frowns as she thinks, "Wait a second! How would any alien know about Bueno Nacho? As far as I know it is strictly an Earth business unless…" She turns her head to look at the alien who just looks back with that weird smile on his face. She makes up her mind to ask the only other humans, like Alex, Maggie or their daughter about Bueno Nacho in space.

Suddenly a holographic female alien appears and says, "We are approaching our destination. Will Kim and Ron Stoppable please go to their ship?"

Kim and Ron blush at the same time because it made them sound as if they were married. Ron leaps up to his feet before the hologram and quickly says, "Um… I… uh… that is we're not…" While he babbles, Kim gets up onto her feet beside him and quickly grabs his arm as she says, "Ron! Amp down! You're making a scene!" She is still blushing even as the hologram says, "Thank you, see you soon!" and the floor underneath them begins moving them away from the hologram and everyone else.

Ron didn't know what else to do and since Kim had down him to quiet down, he just lets his shoulders fall slack and remains quiet until the two of them are away from everyone and they are taken to the hanger where their ship rested.

Kim says as she takes Ron's face into her hands, gazing into his eyes, "Listen Ron, you know that it was all probably just a honest mistake right?" She had to admit that it wasn't a _bad_ feeling to be called Kim Stoppable, just a little awk-weird since they hadn't even… well, she just couldn't finish her thought.

Ron nods at her and says, "Yeah, I know you're right KP but I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about… I mean yet… you know we have kissed and are in a relationship now but… uh… you… I…"

Kim puts her hands on her hips as they stop moving sometime during him calling her KP and says, "Ron, we're here."

Ron blinks several times as it takes a moment or two for him to suddenly switch gears like that and looks up to see the lift for their ship. He chuckles and says, "Oh hey! I guess it means that it is time for us to go save the world."

Kim smiles at him and says, "No Ron, we are going to save 'a' world and if the plan goes right. The whole universe as well."

Ron grins and says back at her, "Hey as my radical girlfriend would say, "It's no big." Especially when Team Possible-Stoppable's is stepping up to the bat. Xur won't know what hit him!" He goes into a fist up pose to show just how mighty of a team that they are together.

Kim's smile grows bigger and pulls him by surprise into a quick but big kiss, pulling back as she says, "That's a sample of the kiss that awaits you after this mission if we can save the planet. So be sure to do your best and give it everything you've got ok Ron?"

Ron shakes off being mind numb after a few seconds and says, "You've got it KP! They won't know what hit them!" After that, he leaps onto the lift and says, "C'mon! I'm just itching to kick bad guy alien butt!"

Kim steps onto the lift and says, "Go ahead and operate the controls Ron. I trust you."

Ron is shocked and says, "Really? Booyah!" As soon as his hand is touching the control, he notices that Kim is slipping her arm into his other one and leaning her head against him. He gulps and his hand begins to shake a bit before he decides to make it the smoothest lift ride ever for his girlfriend.

Kim notices that her plan to calm Ron down is working as the lift begins to move smoothly and slowly. She didn't mind the slowness as it just gave her more time to enjoy herself and before she knew it, Ron had stopped the lift so slowly and gently that she barely noticed that they had stopped.

Ron says, "Uh… Kim, we're at your station. Not that you have to go or ah… anything."

Kim just continues to lean against Ron for a minute longer before slipping her arm out and says to him, "Remember what prize awaits you after the mission. You won't forget will you?"

Ron gulps as he stares into those green eyes of hers and shakes his head, "Nuh-uh! No way I am forgetting something like that! Just you wait! I'll be earning that kiss!"

Kim says with her eyes sparkling at him, "The sooner we get started, the sooner you can earn that kiss, Ron."

Ron watches as she steps off into her cockpit and watches her start to get busy, switching from girlfriend to mission mode. He pushes the controls up for rapid accent and then says to Rufus as he looks at her while putting on the helmet, "God help me Rufus, I love her so much." Forgetting that their helmets turned on automatically and Kim had heard every word. Fortunately for her, he was too busy preparing launch that he missed her cheeks blushing a rosy color for a few seconds.

Ron grips the controls tightly, feeling his focus becoming super sharp and he says, "I am ready Kim."

Kim says back to him, "Ready here too Ron."

A female voice, the same one that had come from the hologram says, "Opening the bay doors. You may launch at your discretion."

Kim looks forward and sees the doors opening quite quickly and waits until just the right moment before launching forward. The female voice cries out, "Wait! You'll wreck!" but she had timed it just right and maneuvered with perfectly so that there was barely three inches all around it and Ron just whooped in delight, not realizing how close it was.

Meanwhile the female alien nearly falls back as she was glad that Starfighter didn't wreck. She was not looking forward to explaining to Alex or Maggie that their star crew had wrecked before they even got out of the hanger. Especially Maggie, since she could be quite the scary woman when she wanted to be. She was still a professional and watches as the other Starfighter launches after the doors had stopped opening at least.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Beta-Kim and her problems? A unique little twist to being 'too true to oneself' isn't it? Lol! What do you think of Imwii and his pain? Pretty rough isn't it? What do you think of Kim and Ron as they prepare to defend a planet against Xur? Do you think that even they can save a planet against Xur?

As usual reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, comments, thoughts and concerns are welcome.


	23. Chapter 23: Reaching for the star

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 23: Reaching for the star**

**(On Earth)**

Beta-Kim says, "I… I think I know mom. I've been feeling a little… different since the operation but I thought it would pass."

Mrs. Possible goes into a sort of 'mission mode' herself and says, "Tell me everything and don't leave out anything. No matter how small or insignificant you may think it is."

Beta-Kim looks in the direction of Beta-Ron for a moment as she thinks about it before looking back at her and says, "Ever since the operation, I have felt… more in tune with the memories I have from Kim, the real one. They feel more easier to understand and accept. Even the thinking about her decisions and such." She pauses as she thinks about a few things until Mrs. Possible, the woman whom it felt so natural to call 'Mom' now says, "What is it?" She looks directly into her eyes and says, "I… I… I think I am becoming something that should be impossible."

Mrs. Possible suddenly feels like she knows what she is going to say but needs to hear it and says, "What is that?"

Beta-Kim says, "Mom, I think I am gaining what no Beta has ever had before. The real skills and abilities of your real daughter, Kim Possible."

Mrs. Possible says "I had a feeling in my gut that it might happen." Surprising Beta-Kim and making her react very much like how the real Kim Possible would react in surprise. She then goes on to say, "I wonder if you're something that your creators would call 'alive' now but I think the bigger concern is…"

"Is what mom?" Beta-Kim says in confusion.

Mrs. Possible says, "Is this going to change how you feel and react to your new boyfriend, Ron?"

Beta-Kim turns her head to look at Beta-Ron's direction with a feeling of fear in her stomach at the thought of losing Beta-Ron and how he might react to the news.

**(In Space)**

Kim says, "Ron, enough of the target drones. We have work to do."

Ron blasts the last drone and says, "Aw, I was just warming up."

Kim softly sighs and says, "I know Ron but if we're not in place by the time Xur arrives, then the whole plan will be a waste."

Ron turns in his chair to face Kim and says, "All right Kim. Let's go then. I don't want to be the one blamed for letting Xur destroy a planet."

Kim shakes her head a little and the ship roars to the hanger of the secret base where the other Gunstar already was.

Engineer Bla'Dow walks up with her hands all grimy from working on the base and says, "I hear you two almost gave your ship a new paint job on your Gunstar. Was there some sorta problem? Piloting error?"

Kim shakes her head and says, "No, no problem at all. I just knew we would make it clear."

Engineer Bla'Dow tilts her head and says, "You know that according to the ship, you cleared it with only three inches all around?"

Ron laughs and says, "Only three? Pffffft! That's nothing! Kim has slipped through tighter spots than that. Ain't that right Kim?"

Kim smiles a bit at her boyfriend's words and say, "Well I don't know about that Ron but it does remind me of the mission when I had to go undercover as a model." She rubs her stomach as she remembers how **tight** that was and says, "Now that was as tight a squeeze as I have ever been in, literally."

Engineer Bla'Dow couldn't quite decide if they were joking around or insane. She says, "I noticed that you two were doing some target practice. Are you two trying to get a feel for the ship or does something need a tweaking here and there? Because if you need something done to the ship, I would be more than happy to work on it."

Kim saw the twinkle in the alien Engineer's eye and knew that she would do right that moment if given even the tiniest complaint. She says, "Everything's fine with my controls. I'm perfectly happy with my station. How about you Ron?"

Ron says, "Hmm? Yeah, I guess though I kinda wish there was a seat for Rufus too since my seat jerks me around a lot."

Engineer Bla'Dow says, "Rufus? Who's that?"

As in response to her question, Rufus pops out of the pocket and waves as he says, "Hello!"

Ron pulls Rufus out of his pocket and says, "Lady, this is my best pal and a member of the team, Rufus."

Engineer Bla'Dow stares at Rufus carefully, mentally calculating his dimensions and says as she reaches out to him, "Can I hold it?"

Rufus hops over onto her arm and when she turns her hand so that the palm is up, he crawls over and waves at her.

Engineer Bla'Dow says, "Um hello, Rufus was it?"

Rufus nods to her and says, "Uh-huh! Uh-huh!"

Engineer Bla'Dow says, "You're a little lighter than I expected. Still, if you are a member of the team I shall do my best to accommodate you and make sure you're comfortable."

Rufus smiles and crawls up her arm to her shoulder and stands up on his tail tip to kiss her cheek but instead gives her a little peck on her lips when she turns to see what he was up to.

Engineer Bla'dow couldn't blush at the cheeks since her race didn't do that but she definitely was embarrassed as her neck area started to glow a kind of purple shade. She says to Rufus, "Um, so what do you do as part of the team?"

Rufus starts to speak in naked mole rat speech and surprises Kim with just how much he actually said through the translator that they had. When it was all over Kim leans over to whisper to Ron, "Did you know?" to which Ron just says, "That Rufus was such a chatterbox? No, normally he struggles with English far too much to say so much so I never really knew."

Kim straightens up as she thinks that Ron completely missed the point of her question but then again with all that she'd seen Rufus do on their missions. She guessed that it was just mental block or something that kept her from realizing just how smart Rufus really was and she knew then that she was never going to make that mistake again.

Rufus waves to Bla'Dow and runs down her arm back to Ron where he returns to Ron's pocket.

Engineer Bla'Dow asks out of curiousity, "Why does he go to your pocket?"

Ron says, "Oh he likes it there. There's plenty of cheese and he is pretty comfortable with the way is I think."

Engineer Bla'Dow had all his stats memorized and the conversation gave her an idea on just what to make. She says, "We go on ahead and get settled, I have a few things I need to get to work on."

Ron says, "Gotcha um…" "Bla'Dow, I am Engineer Bla'Dow and I'm the one in charge of making sure this place is operational for the plan Alex and Maggie have in mind." Ron does a wave and says, "Gotcha Blad-ow, see you around!" Even Rufus pops up out of the pocket and says, "Bye-bye!" before waving his tiny paw in the air at her.

Engineer Bla'Dow waves back with the purpleness of her neck coming back.

Kim notices and says as she smiles and pulls Ron along, "Ok, we'll be going now. Thank you for everything." She could tell that Bla'Dow liked Rufus and didn't want to embarrass the alien any further.

**(Meanwhile on Rylos)**

Centauri leans back in his chair as he says to himself, "Centauri, you've really done it this time. You brought Alex and Maggie the first time Xur reared his ugly head and now you've topped yourself with Kim and Ron who have even better scores than Alex ever did." He looks around at all the stuff he had gotten with his riches and all the mementos over the years from being Alex's friend.

Centauri had to admit that being around humans for so long had changed him. At one point he had thought humans as lowly but adaptable creatures but after being with Alex and Maggie and their offspring, even being made a guardian… he had to admit that there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for them at least it wasn't anything he'd admit out loud to anyone but Alex and possibly Maggie.

A low beeping sound starts and increases in intensity until it breaks Centauri out of his thoughts.

Centauri looks around with a mild irritability as he gets up out of his chair and starts to walk over to the source of the beeping. He says, "Where are you… When I find you…" He starts to push things around, uncovering a few things in his semi-messy place until he finally finds the pad that was beeping so urgently.

Centauri touches the screen and says to himself more than the pad, "Now let us see what has gotten your circuits in a bunch."

The screen lights up and displays the answer to his question. It takes a few moments before he gasps and has to read it more than three times, as he couldn't believe what it was telling him! He nearly shouts, "Oh this is bad! I have to leave immediately or all will be ruined! I'll be ruined! Ruined! Oh!" He grabs his clothes, a weapon, and a silver briefcase before rushing out so quickly that he knocks some papers off his desk with one of them being the instructions for the latest Beta units.

**(In the remains of Legguay)**

A large chunk of the planet that had not been destroyed or smashed by any of the many spinning but slower moving pieces of what was once a planet held a little secret that would have surprised many.

Sitting almost peacefully in a cavern within it was a damaged spaceship that was undergoing repairs and despite what had happened, the ship's occupants were somewhat bruised and injured but it wasn't anything that the ship's emergency medical stuff couldn't deal with.

Xoxnes sighs as she tries to repair the engines and the other systems that were damaged when the planet exploded before the engines could kick in. She knew that the police officer was doing his best to keep the family calm while she repaired the ship but it was going to take some time to even jury-rig some of the things. She tries not to think about what happened in those moments when she had thought she was done for but the moment had been so strong, so powerful that she couldn't help but think about that horrifying moment whenever her mind wandered.

Meanwhile back on the ship the police officer says, "Just try to keep calm, Xoxnes is out there and doing her best to repair the ship."

The little girl cranes her head up at her mother and says, "Mommy? Are we going to be ok? I'm scared." She looks at her mother's face with a sense innocence and curiosity even as her eyes show a fear that would only be at rest because she would trust only the word of her parents.

MuiMa gazes back down at her daughter and sincerely hopes that what she says is the truth because she honestly didn't know what to tell her. She squeezes her daughter in her arms and says, "Yes, we'll be ok. We made it through that scary explosion in one piece didn't we?" She could feel her daughter, IchiMa relax as if her words made the world right all right for her. She only wished that her words truly could take them all to safety instead of being inside a chunk of the planet that used to be their home and life to so many of their people.

MuiMa looks over at the police officer and says, "It looks like it was a good thing that she insisted you come with us Officer Ahanfl."

Ahanfl says, "I agree. Xoxnes saved all of our lives and I think that perhaps it is about time I went to check on her. Do you all think you will be ok while I do this?" He looks at the family that consists of the mother, father, daughter, and son (who was napping at the moment because he'd been too energetic after the explosion.) MuiMa nods to him and so he gets up from his seat and walks out.

Ahanfl was grateful for the fact that there was still air in the cavern, even if it was not going to last forever as it very slowly leaked into space. He walks up to Xoxnes and says to her, "How are the repairs going?"

Xoxnes turns towards him and says, "Slowly but steadily. It is a good thing that I am used to maintaining and tuning my own ship or we would have been stuck. The radio was damaged and right now we can only do short range but I think I can fix up the engines enough to get us to a nearby system before the cavern runs out of air."

Ahanfl says, "I think the family will be all right now. Things were pretty dicey at first with all the panicking but I think the shock is starting to wear off for them. We are all grateful that you were came back for us and saved us when you did or we would have been on the planet when it blew up."

Xoxnes turns towards him and sighs, "I almost didn't. I knew how little time there was and I didn't want to…"

Ahanfl says, "You don't need to say more. I think I know what you're going to say."

Xoxnes says, "No, you are wrong. I have a special someone and I wanted off the planet so badly to see him since he'd left in an earlier ship but I had to stay and help. I almost ended up staying too long." She lowers her head to look at her feet as she says, "I knew Imwii wouldn't want me to do what I could to save a family in need and that is why I turned back. He is that caring."

Ahanfl puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "You showed a lot of heart and courage. Trust me, there isn't anyone on the ship that thinks any ill of you even we all become stuck here. The important thing is that you tried to help us."

Xoxnes looks sadly at herself even as she says, "You were helping them too Officer Ahanfl. It is just that the help would have come too late for you."

Ahanfl looks at her shakes her shoulder and says, "To save a single life means something and you saved as many as you could as you got them all to their ships and even at the end you chose to save five more. Trust me, you are a hero and I know you did everything you could." He sees her look up at him and their eyes meet with an unspoken thing between them of gratefulness and acceptance. He then says, "Now tell me what to do and we'll get this ship up and running faster so you can see Imwii. I am sure that he misses you something fierce."

Xoxnes smiles a little and says, "You have no idea. Sometimes I think he'd be a hopeless case without me." She gives a small laugh at her own words before she turns to look at the ship and thinks about all the repairs that she needs to do. She takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, if you're going to help me. Then this is what needs to be done…" From there the two work together hard to repair the ship. MuiMa comes out every now and then to bring them a drink or some food for the both of them.

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Beta-Kim? Do you think she should tell Beta-Ron? Do you honestly think it'd matter for them? What do you think of the meeting between Kim, Ron, Rufus and Bla'Dow? Is anyone surprised to see Centauri getting back into the story after all this time? What do you suppose he is freaking out about? Any guesses? As for Xoxnes and the others, was anyone surprised to see that they survived? Does anyone want the flashback for what happened in those moments as they tried to escape and ended up fighting for their lives? Speaking of lives, today one of my pets... Sparkey went to doggy heaven today on 8-13-2010 (yes, I know it is a Friday 13th.)

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas for the story, suggestions and more are always welcomed!


	24. Chapter 24: Tweet!

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 24: Tweet!**

**(On Earth)**

Drakken and Shego smash their way into a top secret lab with a drill machine and as Drakken climbs out he says, "Ah… I am so glad that I switched out those lousy seats for the ones with lumbar support and the heated massage option." He stretches his hands over his head as he then says, "I feel even better now than before I got into the drill!"

Drakken looks around and says, "Eh? Shego? Where are you Shego? SHEGO!"

Shego shouts from the drill machine, "Hold your horses Dr. D! I am coming." A moment later she comes out with a clear container in her hands.

Drakken growls and says, "Where were you?"

Shego says, "I was getting your container thing. It got stuck on the new chairs you installed."

Drakken points a finger at Shego and says, "I bet you were just enjoying another moment or two of the heated massage feature weren't you Shego?"

Shego ignores him even if he was totally right, which she wouldn't ever admit to him before she says, "Where is this new goo stuff that we came here to steal?"

Drakken growls and takes the clear container from her hands and says, "I will deal with this. You just deal with the security."

Shego turns towards Drakken and smirks before she says, "You mean Kim Possible don't you?"

Drakken snorts and says, "Like there is ever any other kind of trouble that could possibly stop us? Just keep an eye out for them!"

**(Meanwhile)**

Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron crawl through the air vents towards the lab that Drakken and Shego were in.

Beta-Ron very nervously says, "Uh Kim, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Beta-Kim looks back over her shoulder at Beta-Ron and found his nervousness cute before she says, "Look into the memories you have Ron. You know that they wouldn't just let Drakken and Shego try to steal anything. All we have to do is stop them from stealing. We can let them escape and then when the real Kim and Ron return they can deal with them."

Beta-Ron whines exactly like Ron would and says, "Aw but Kim… I don't even have any mystical monkey powers. How am I supposed to do anything?"

Beta-Kim says, "Ron didn't always have powers. Just do what he would normally do and be a distraction or blow something up. I think with the tech we have inside, even you can do that."

Beta-Ron sighs and says, "Yeah, I guess so but I will have to be careful or they'll suspect something."

Beta-Kim says, "I really doubt that Drakken will be paying attention for anything different about you. It is Shego that we've got to worry about and I want you to leave her to me otherwise they will really get suspicious."

Beta-Ron puts a hand on Beta-Kim to make her stop and turn towards him before he says, "I will but if it looks like you can't handle Shego. I am coming to save you. I don't want to lose you, ok?"

Beta-Kim smiles at him and says, "I know. The same goes back to you partner." She then leans in and gives Beta-Ron a quick kiss on the lips before turning away and resumes her crawling. "C'mon, we have a mad scientist to foil."

Beta-Ron nods and follows after her very quietly before they finally reach the lab. Using the memories of how Kim and Ron did it, they enter the room quietly and crouch behind some things in the room. He turns to Beta-Kim and whispers, "What's the plan KP?"

Beta-Kim whispers back, "You go over to that machine that Drakken's heading towards while I take on Shego. At least that's what the real Kim would do, so let's give it a shot ok?"

Beta-Ron whispers, "Just be careful. We may look, sound and even have their memories but that doesn't mean we have all their skills and abilities."

Beta-Kim nods and whispers, "I'll be careful Ron. Now get going."

Beta-Ron waves to Beta-Kim and sneaks off to go pull off his part of the plan.

Beta-Kim takes a deep breath and hopes that the new goo inside her was going to help her defeat Shego. There was no time like the present to find out. She jumps over it and runs towards Shego.

**(In Space)**

Xur's ships drop out of hyperspeed to have the planet before them. Even as Xur broadcasts his message about destroying the planet much like before, this time with a much shorter time limit. A certain asteroid base begins to head right towards them from behind as if heading right at the planet.

Kim and Ron sit in their Gunstar XLR, ready for launch with Rufus sitting very comfortably in his new little seat before the weapons systems so that he could press the buttons for lasers and missiles without Ron having to do a thing.

Ron looks down at Rufus and says, "Man, that's one sweet setup you've got Rufus. You can move anywhere you like while I'm stuck here."

Kim says, "Ron, you do know that it has got to be better there than sitting in your pocket while your chair moves around to blast everything. Right?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah I know, but look at his little chair! It has major support padding, lots of little buttons that are just the right size for his paws and…" At that moment some music begins to blare from the speakers by Rufus's head. "He has a sweet stereo system! Why don't we have one too?"

Kim sighs and says, "Take it up with the Alex. I'm sure he'll add one for you after this mission. Just don't forget, you've got something better than a stereo system waiting for you afterwards."

Ron's face brightens up and he shouts, "Yeah! You're right! Who needs a rockin' music system when I've got you? That's way tons better than anything in the galaxy!"

Kim blushes at Ron and regrets that for once they were in different compartments. She so wanted to give him a kiss at that moment for his words. Instead, she chooses to say, "Thank you Ron. That is so sweet."

Ron just smiles at her and says, "Just calling it like how I see it KP."

Suddenly there is the sound of a throat clearing and a voice says, "Sorry to interrupt this little love fest but we're nearing Xur's ship and sensors indicate that he is sending some ships to try and destroy the base before we get too close to be a threat. Get ready to launch!"

Kim and Ron both say at the same time, "We're ready!" Before Ron says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda Kim!" with her laughing for a moment at him.

Eyes are rolled at the other end before telling Kim and Ron to launch!

The bay doors open quickly with the launch bay already depressurized so as to minimize the amount of turbulence. Fortunately the tail coming off the asteroid was already sufficient to hide the launch of the Gunstar.

The blue-white Gunstar launches out among the blue-white flare that was the tail of the asteroid and just as Xur's battle ships and squadrons of fighters approach to fire. Kim roars clear of the tail's debris and Ron begins to quickly fire!

The Commander of a battle ship cries out, "What the?" as he watches the Gunstar that came out of nowhere. By the time he could issue an order for the squadrons, an entire squadron of fighters was already completely obliterated! He shouts, "Where did that Gunstar come from?"

Just then another Gunstar roars out of the tail and starts blasting at the battle ship, completely destroying it as the Commander learns the answer to his question.

Kim flips to the side and does a sharp 90 degree turn so that Ron faced the other battle ship and could unleash the full firepower of the Gunstar upon it.

Ron cries out, "WHOOO! Did you see that Kim! It blew up kablam! That was some explosion!"

Kim quickly says, "Focus Ron, there are still a lot more ships to deal with and we've got to keep the attention on us so Xur doesn't suspect that the asteroid was used for anything more than hiding."

Ron spins in his chair, firing a steady stream of lasers and taking out eight fighter ships as he says, "Don't worry Kim, I am focused!" He then quickly flips the chair almost 180 degrees and fires two missiles to destroy two more incoming fighter ships.

Kim can see that Ron is focused and enjoying himself. She quickly sees a couple more fighters and a battle ship coming in from opposite sides to try and catch them in an crossfire. She smiles and turns the ship straight up at the last second and roars at top speed.

The battle ship tries to evade by turning to the port but that only presents a wider view of it and five fighter ships slam into the broad side of it. The rest of the fighter ships manage to evade but the battle ship was seriously damaged and with a single missile from the other Gunstar, it finally exploded.

Ron says, "Hey Kim, how about we deliver a message to Xur that the planet's off-limits?"

Kim sees that with the three battleships gone and two squadrons remaining, it made sense to go. "Alright Ron, but let's finish up first."

Ron turns in his chair and blasts four more fighters while Rufus cheers on Ron from his little chair.

Kim flies their Gunstar in the direction of Xur's ship even as Ron blasts it down to barely a squadron remaining for the other Gunstar to mop up.

Over a dozen squadrons are immediately dispatched from Xur's fleet to intercept them.

Kim quickly says, "Ron! We've got incoming!"

Ron looks down at Rufus and says, "Rufus buddy, if we make it through this. Remind me to do special thing ok?"

Rufus nods and squeaks, "Okay!" as he gives him a thumbs up.

Kim shouts, "Ron! Focus!"

Ron puts on his "focused" face and starts to fire rapidly, destroying a wave of incoming fighters very quickly. He is about to fire some missiles when the other Gunstar flies in from the side and does a space-like strafing run to destroy some of the lined up fighters in the second squadron, leaving Ron to fire and destroy the remaining fighters in no time.

Rufus switches to missiles for Ron as he swivels his chair and fires four missiles to do some damage to Xur's planet destroyer.

Xur broadcasts a signal to Kim and Ron's Gunstar and a little screen pops up to show his head. He growls, "I don't know who you think you are Gunstar, but you have no chance of winning against me! More powerful ships than yours have tried to destroy me and they have failed."

Ron smiles as he says, "Dude, we do the impossible before breakfast and I haven't had my breakfast yet!"

Kim just rolls her eyes as she knew Ron was just going to get the bad guy even angrier at them. She says to Ron, "Quit egging the evil villain and let's go destroy his ship." Before she switches Xur off, ticking him off and making him give the order for all squadrons to destroy their Gunstar!

Ron says, "That's music to my ears!" Unaware that Xur has just focused all of his squadrons on them while Rufus switches back to lasers as another squadron flies at them but with the agility of Kim and Ron's mad blasting skills, not one of them gets so much as a hit on them.

**(On Xur's Ship)**

Xur shouts, "Why isn't that Gunstar destroyed yet? I want it destroyed!"

The tactical officer says, "It will be done, but they are very skilled at evading so it is difficult for our fighters to land a shot."

Xur slams his fists and shouts, "Are they near the battleship or our ship?"

The tactical officer takes a moment to look and says, "They going to come into range of both very shortly."

Xur gets a very evil smile that grows slowly upon his face as he says, "Excellent! As soon as they are in range between the both of us, I want us to fire everything at them!"

The tactical officer says, "I shall start recalling the fighters then."

Xur shouts, "Wait! They might suspect something if we do that. Keep them where they are."

The tactical officer says, "Sir! We'll lose a lot of our fighters if we do that! We could lose them all!"

Xur storms over to him and growls, "I want that Gunstar destroyed at all costs! What do I care if we lose a few fighters? We have more don't we?"

The tactical officer gulps and knew how many would be left if all the fighters out were destroyed but he didn't **dare** contradict Xur, not if he wanted to live so he says, "Y-Yes Sir!"

Xur smiles with a suddenly calm attitude and says, "See now? That wasn't so bad now was it?" His smile disappears as he says, "Give the orders now!"

The tactical officer says, "As you wish."

Meanwhile on the Gunstar XLR that Kim and Ron were on, Ron blasts more ships as he says, "Hey Kim, I think we really ticked off Xur. Everyone's coming after us!"

Kim dodges a missile as she says sarcastically, "You think Ron? And this feels like a trap with the way they're keeping us both here."

Ron looks around and says, "I think you're right. Those battleships look a lot closer than they used to."

Kim looks at the radar and her eyes go wide as he saw something that she'd missed and at the same time she does a back flip in the ship to avoid two ships coming at them from the sides only to have two lasers blast them from behind. It was getting hard to avoid with too many shots everywhere. Fortunately Ron blasted the ship that had shot at them and destroyed it, giving her the moment she needed to look more closely.

Just as she had come to the conclusion that they were about to get pinched hard, she hears a warning come over the radio, "Look out! Xur's ship and the battleship are coming after you!"

Kim says, "Ron, I have a plan but you're not going to like it."

"Anything's better than just sitting around and getting shot at!" Ron quickly says as he fires some more.

Kim looks up as she thinks, "Oh boy…" and then says to him, "That's exactly what we have to do."

* * *

**AN:** I hope that you enjoyed it. What do you think of this chapter? How well do you think Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron are going to do against Drakken and Shego? Will they be ok? What do you think of the real Kim and Ron's adventure in space so far? Did you like the little chair that Rufus got? What do you think Kim's plan is? How would you get out of their situation if you were them where they are surrounded by ships and unable to move much with a battleship closing in on one side and Xur on the other side?

As usual all reviews, votes for my stories or presidency, thoughts about the royal wedding and more are always welcome.


	25. Chapter 25: Ouch! Too Close?

**KP in Starfighter**

What happened after the Last Starfighter left to go into outerspace? What does this have to do with the KP team? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 25: Ouch! Too close?**

**(On Earth)**

Beta-Kim uses her memories to sneak up on Shego even as Beta-Ron makes his way over to where Drakken was to do, well… whatever he could without blowing his identity but Shego somehow hears her coming or something and turns to face her.

Shego smirks as she slips into a pose and then says, "I was waiting for you to show up Princess."

Beta-Kim remembered that was one of Shego's nicknames for her and says, "You won't get away with this!"

Shego's smirk disappears into a snarl, as she hated when Kim would say that because she was always right whenever she did. She ignites her hands and shouts briefly as she charges Kim.

Even as Shego charges Beta-Kim, Beta-Ron sneaks up to where Drakken was and sees some sort of weird, green glowing box labeled, "AR-01-RE". He then turns to Drakken as he says, "There's no way you're getting this thing Drakken!"

Drakken growls and straightens up as much as he can to look intimidating to Beta-Ron, making him do a small "eep!" but unlike the real Ron, he stands his ground as a strange feeling makes him stay rooted where he was.

Drakken just says, "Out of my way you buffoon!" and swings his container at Beta-Ron but he catches it before it can hit him and says back to Drakken, "No way, I am not letting you at that "Arre" thing or whatever it is!"

Drakken struggles to reclaim the container as he shouts, "Get out of my way! I will have that technology and use it to improve my synthodrones to where they are invincible so I can rule the world!"

Shego is grappling with Beta-Kim hand to hand as she turns her head to Drakken and shouts, "You're telling them the whole plan again Dr. D!"

Beta-Ron smiles at Drakken and says, "She's right you know."

Drakken growls in frustration and pushes right at Beta-Ron, causing him to stumble backwards with his pants falling to his ankles even as Beta-Ron thinks, "What? Why? Why does this happen to me?"

Shego says, "Smooth move…" Before Drakken trips over the fallen Beta-Ron and his head hits the container, causing to blink and pop open, spilling its contents into Drakken's container with the lid that was off it but not before Beta-Ron could get a very good look at what it was!

Drakken shouts as he hops up to his feet, "I've got it Shego! Let's get out of here!"

Beta-Ron gets up to his knees and tries to grab onto Drakken, managing to only get one ankle as he cries out, "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving here with that!"

Shego pushes Kim back and does a back-flip kick to push Beta-Kim who instinctively blocks the kick and says to her, "Later!" She then runs over to where her boss is and steps on Beta-Ron's back, causing him to cry out and let go of Drakken just long enough for her to grab Drakken, pulling him away before Beta-Ron could recover.

Beta-Kim cries out, "Ron!" and then growls as she runs at Shego as she was angry but Shego quickly tosses Dr. D. into the drill and hops into the driver's seat. She watches in frustration as Ron shouts, "Don't let them escape! Put a homing beacon on them quickly!"

Beta-Kim is shocked by Beta-Ron and could see that Shego couldn't see them already as she was roaring forward to drill a fresh hole on the other side just as easily and quickly as they had coming in! Still, she opens a secret hole on a middle finger and launches a tiny homing beacon onto the back of it.

Beta- Ron tries to get up but his pants had hopelessly become entangled around his feet and he falls back down again before he pleads, "A little help here?"

Beta-Kim walks over and says, "What is going on Ron? Why did you have me tag them? That's not Kim tech, and you know it." She helps him untangle as he says, "Well, it should be, it would help in a lot of their problems where they are trying to find the bad guys after they escape."

Beta-Kim shakes her head as she tightens his belt and says, "That's what they have Wade for and he's incredibly good at finding them. This whole team is just incredible the way they work together."

Beta-Ron knew from his memories that there was no denying that but it still very much irked him that he had the "Ron Issue" with the pants falling down on him. He says, "Why do you think my pants fell down anyway?"

Beta-Kim says, "Didn't you plan that? I thought it was a very convincing thing for you to do. Tripping up Drakken like that and revealing what he wanted all in one swoop."

Beta-Ron's face flashes a look of surprise as he realizes that his memories of Ron had overcome his programming once again and caused the pants malfunction without his even being aware of it! He smiles a little, smiling up at Beta-Kim and says, "You know… If we ever meet the real Kim and Ron again, remind me to tell him that he's a real piece of… well, I don't know what yet, but he overrode me again just to make my pants fall and if we hadn't fallen. I might never have seen what it was that Drakken had just stolen and then we'd all **really** be in a fix!"

Beta-Kim looks at Beta-Ron with a questioning look as the Kimmunicator goes off and without even realizing that she was doing it on automatic, she activates it and says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade says, "Kim, I just hacked the database and learned what it was that Drakken and Shego just stole! You're not going to believe it!"

Beta-Ron says, "I saw it with my own two eyes, and I *still* don't believe it. Well, actually I do but that they had it for this long really says something about the planet."

Beta-Kim looks in annoyance as she felt like the only one who didn't know what was going on and says, "What? What was it that they got?"

Wade says over the Kimmunicator, "They got something a piece of alien technology that is twenty years old but still far more advanced than anything else on the planet. The scientists were trying to reverse-engineer what it was but…" He is interrupted as Beta-Ron says, "Wade, no offense but I think this is my moment to shine here because I know exactly what or should I say, 'who' they got in this case."

Beta-Kim says, "What do you mean by that? What or Who? You're not making any sense Ron."

Beta-Ron starts to laugh to himself and says, "The label for the container, it suddenly makes perfect sense about the name of the label! AR-01-RE! Well, all but that last RE part really but it makes sense to me now!"

Wade says over the Kimmunicator, "Ron, if you know. Then just say it already!"

Beta-Kim looks at Beta-Ron with eyes that told him to get on with it and crosses her arms, signaling that she wasn't going to wait any longer.

Beta-Ron says as he holds up his hands, "Ok! Ok! The thing they just stole was a piece of us, more precisely. The first one of us to land on Earth to do just what we are doing."

Beta-Kim's eyes go wide as she says in a hushed voice, "Ron, you don't mean…"

Beta-Ron nods to her as he says, "AR is Alex Rogan, Model 1 but I still don't know what the RE is for. That shouldn't be on the model tag."

Wade says, "I can answer that, the military thought it was a cybernetic lifeform of some sort given the way the survived pieces looked and the answers they got from the people at the StarLight, StarBright trailer park. The RE stands for 'Robotic Entity'."

**(In Space)**

Ron turns in his chair, shooting some more ships coming up behind them as he cries out, "What? You _want_ to get shot up? Please tell me you banged your head or something, no… no… I know you. You have a plan right?"

Kim nods as she dodges some more shots and says, "That's right, I have a plan. It involves our ultimate weapon."

Ron thinks for a few seconds as he spins and blasts two fighters coming in at them from above and says, "The power of positive thinking?"

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "Something more effective than that. Remember our first time out in this ship?" She watches as Ron looks confused for a moment before he starts to say, "What do you mean? Oh! Ohhhhhhh… I get it now! Good idea Kim!" She says to him, "Thanks Ron."

Kim dodges two very close blasts as Ron blasts the ship the fired on them and another ship that was about to shoot at them before she radios out, "Don't come to help us, we've got this in the bag!" She watches the other Gunstar lingers on a course to help them before turning away.

The two of them continue to dodge and shoot as the fighters keep them from going anywhere with the battleship and Xur's ship coming in closer and closer by the second.

**(Battleship Anma)**

The battleship captain says, "Report!" and very quickly the tactical officer says, "We are approaching as ordered by Lord Xur and it appears that the Gunstar is unaware of our plan as they have made no plan for escaping yet even after having destroyed more than half the squadrons around them without taking a single hit themselves."

The Captain turns sharply and says, "Repeat that last bit? Am I correct in hearing that they have not taken a single hit yet?"

The tactical officer nods and says, "Yes Sir, according to our instruments they have no damage yet."

The Captain turns to his viewscreen and says, "Exactly how long have they been in battle and against how many squadrons?"

The tactical officer looks down at his screens and says, "Almost 19 minutes and in that time they have destroyed a total of 26 squadrons."

The Captain stiffens in shock at the numbers. He had never, ever heard of anyone or anything being capable of avoiding so many lasers for so long and against so many! He doubted even a computer could do it and says softly to himself, "Just what is in that Gunstar that could be capable of such avoidance and shooting?"

Meanwhile on Kim and Ron's Gunstar, Ron says to Kim, "I think my ears are burning… does that mean someone's talking about us?"

Kim shakes her head for a moment and says, "Or it could be windburn from how fast you're whipping about in that chair."

Back on the battleship, the Captain turns to the tactical officer and says, "This smells like a trap. Is there anything or anyone positioning towards this way?"

The tactical officer looks at the screens, "Nothing within range that could help the Gunstar defeat or damage any of us."

The Captain turns back and says, "What about that asteroid?"

The tactical officer says, "Apparently it was just used to hide the two Gunstars. It's course remains unchanged."

The Captain says, "And the other Gunstar?"

The tactical officer says, "It is busy with another squadron at the moment."

The Captain hmms in deep thought before he says, "Continue on approach, lock weapons onto the Gunstar as soon as we're in range. We fire only with Lord Xur has given the command."

**(Xur's Ship)**

Xur laughs evilly as he says, "Look at them! Like a bug, it will be squashed between two mighty forces!" He then turns and says, "Is the main weapon still locked on the planet?"

"Yes Lord Xur, it is still locked on and awaiting your order to fire." Came the quick response.

Xur turns to face the planet on the main screen with a large target scope on the center of it as he says, "Not even the Star League's Gunstars will be enough to save the planet." He starts a low, evil chuckle that starts to build up quickly to a very evil laughter that just gives everyone on the bridge a moment where they must repress a shiver for one reason or another.

Xur says to everyone on the bridge, "I think we've kept everyone waiting long enough. Tell the Anma to fire on the Gunstar the moment they are in range." He then turns and shouts, "We've got a planet to destroy!"

Meanwhile at that exact moment, the asteroid that everyone had been ignoring gets close enough to Xur's ship for someone to shout, "Let's give Xur some payback!" This gets some cheering even as the surface of the asteroid begins to change and powerful weapons begin to pull out from within very quickly.

Even as the asteroid pulls out some very powerful weapons, Kim says to Ron, "Initiating Starburst, hold onto your seat!"

Ron holds on tight with Rufus doing the same in his seat as he says, "You don't have to tell me KP, I remember last time!"

The next few seconds are a very confusing explosion of light over the planet.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been very busy getting ready for my finals. So what do you think of Beta-Kim and Beta-Ron going up against Shego and Drakken? Did it seem like something that would happen to the real Kim and Ron? What did you think of the AR-01-RE thing? After all, advanced tech like that wouldn't totally get destroyed in a simple truck explosion, don't you think? With Maggie and Alex off in space, there was no one was left to make sure the remains of the Alex's Beta Unit was totally destroyed. Can you imagine what would happen if Drakken mixed Sythodrone tech with Beta-Alex tech? What do you think of Kim's plan to deal with the ships coming at them? Think it will work? If you were Captain of the battleship, would you be surprised or even a little bit nervous in approaching Kim and Ron's Gunstar? –wink- Do you think the asteroid will be able to take out either the Battleship or Xur? Can the planet even be saved with Kim and Ron's help?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on the chapter, votes of confidence, names of loud, good dual-alarm, alarm clocks that do not have iphone/iwhatever attachments, ideas of where my Black Widow artwork picture disappeared to, and more are always welcome.


End file.
